Wanting More Than
by kagome313
Summary: 3rd Place winner for Best Lemonade on Award Destiny My best friend and I share a special relationship - No one can ever replace him. But somehow, "this" is just not enough for me anymore... I own NOTHING... jus the idea
1. Chapter 1

_**This new fic is something that's going to be short but hopefully entertaining to all the readers. It's filled with sex and cursing, if that shit don't settle good with you then find another fiction to read, if it's okay, then read on and please… please review and tell me what you think. I haven't done this type of writing and it's rather fun to write. =]**_

**Best Of Friends**

Chapter 1

"Not so loud…" A soft husky voice reminded the girl underneath him, his hot breath tickling the hairs on her ripe dripping core.

"Ahh…" She fisted her hand against her mouth as he delved deeper into her with his tongue, a wicked smile playing across his features. She arched off of the bed, and the male moved his hands under her to cup her ass, bringing her closer to him as he feasted upon his meal.

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, currently at the tender age of sixteen…_

"Don't tease me please…" Kagome whimpered, tears glistering over her blue orbs when the male moved away from her just before she climaxed. "Put it in already, Inuyasha…!" Her hushed shout made him smirk even wider while his sun-kissed eyes looked her form over, which was drenched with perspiration.

_This guy here is Inuyasha Taisho; he's the biggest idiot in the world and also my best friend from as long as I could remember. He's also sixteen years old, my neighbor and classmate._

"You're such a nasty little girl Kagome." He cooed, holding her by her knees firmly to pull her closer to him, her legs now straddling his naked waist. "Where do you want me to put it?" He asked, pushing his cock between her ass, before sliding it upwards to her entrance only to pass over it where he grounded the head against her clit.

Kagome opened her mouth in a silent cry, her eyes rolling to the back of her head while she grinded her hips hurriedly against him. "I hate you so much Inu –…" Her sentence was cut off when she moaned loudly as he entered her to the brink in one swift movement, and the both of the groaned out loudly. Kagome hugged Inuyasha closer to her when he held her close to his body, grinding her hips wantonly against him as he continued his rhythmic thrusting deep within her.

_Inuyasha loves to tease me on many occasions, and while I might act like I hate it… I'm always lying. The intensity of our sexual acts makes my climax reach such high that I sometimes pass out – but lately I've been handling myself quite alright._

"Stop moving." Inuyasha grabbed her waist firmly, and Kagome cursed at how strong he was once again. He smirked at her when she tried glaring at him. "You're so tight… it's hard to believe you're not a virgin."

Smirking, Kagome leaned up and kissed his lips softly and then leaned over to whisper in his ears in a raspy voice that she'd come all too accustom with when having sex with her best friend. "Maybe you're just too small…?" She teased.

Inuyasha quirked a brow, lifting her up off of him before slamming her down hard on him, which turned her giggle into a shocked scream filled with pleasure.

"I told you to be quiet!" He growled out, both of them freezing as a shadow became visible under his locked door.

"Inuyasha is everything alright in there?"

They quickly moved away from each other, moving around awkwardly to throw on their clothes as the door knob turned back and forth slowly.

"Yeah dad, Kags was just being a klutz." He rolled his eyes, even though his dad couldn't see him while he slowly eased some loose sweat pants over his erection.

"Is everything going to be alright?"

_To be honest, Inuyasha and I are nothing more than best friends. Our actions are a secret only the walls of our homes and environment bare witness too. Ever since we were young, the sexual world has been pricking at our curiosity and we ventured into the world out of the blue as young as seven years old, playing secret sex games furtively._

"I'm cool Mr. T." Kagome spoke out, crossing her legs tightly where she sat, already fully clothes.

"Do you guys want a snack before I head out to work?" He asked, the door creaking slightly to indicate he was now leaning against it. "There's a problem at the office and I need to head in."

"Nar, we're cool – Kags' heading home in a bit anyways."

"Alright, don't stay up too late; the both of you."

"We won't." They said in union, and Mr. T chuckled lightly before his shadow disappeared.

Inuyasha looked over towards Kagome with a sly grin tugging his lips.

"You're squirming you horny lil whore." He laughed loudly when she flicked him off.

"I believe my finger has a best friend." She wiggled her middle finger in his direction, pointing below his waistline where his huge erection poked at the sweats that kept it captive. "Then do something about it." He walked towards her and nudged his erection in her face where she kissed it softly.

The front door slammed closed and they both grinned widely.

_Our first time was when we were in middle school. I had no shame being exposed around him and neither did he to me. When we got home from school one day, right after our final midterms we were not surprise when we couldn't share the news with my mom and his dad, and it so happen that we ended up fooling around._

_I couldn't take his teasing, and his tongue and fingers just wasn't going to cut it this time. I was really surprise when I found out how much it would hurt… a piercing pain that felt like it was ripping me to pieces._

Licking from the underside of his cock near his balls after he had rid himself of the sweats, Kagome made a wet, slow trail to the head of his dick where she took only the tip into her mouth and sucked hard on it.

_Ever since that day, we've been having sex whenever we felt like it. I learned every inch of his body, the things that turned him on or off, what makes him go crazy, and vise versa... It's a wonderful and lust filled feeling when we're together._

She kneaded his balls, enjoying the noises that were growing in his throat as she took him in deeper inch by inch, slowly at first but faster with each additional inch she took in.

"Oh yeah, just like that…" Inuyasha grasp her hair that was in a loose ponytail, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth while she made soft gagging noises, but she never slowed down or showed any discomfort.

"Suck me like the real bitch you are."

His dirty talks always made her wet and horny and it showed in the way she was fondling herself now while she deep throat him, pulling him out and letting him slap his dick against her face lightly, the wetness from his pre-cum and her saliva coating her visage.

_I fear that I'm a nasty girl…_

_I'm probably even too tainted to find someone decent in my life when Inuyasha and I grow out of our childish antics… _

Kagome pumped his bud slowly, tilting her glistering face to the side so she could look at his screwed up expression as he pumped faster in her talented hand.

She continued pumping him, keeping her eyes on him as she moved forward to take one of his balls into her mouth, and then the other, sucking them as if they were candy.

Inuyasha's head lolled backwards in sheer pleasure, grasping her head more tightly with both of his hands, his dick rubbing roughly against Kagome's smooth face. "You're too good at this." He forced out, groaning loudly when she finally took him into her mouth.

"I'm…" Inuyasha thrust abundantly into Kagome's eager mouth three more times before emptying himself in her mouth. "I'm going to fill your mouth with cum." He thrust leisurely, his pulsing member filling Kagome's mouth to the brink as she swallowed hungrily.

She couldn't express how much she loved giving him heads, knowing that she was the one getting him off powerfully. Kagome licked her glistering lips when Inuyasha had finally emptied all of his liquid into her welcoming mouth, grinning proudly when he sagged against her.

His weight made her fall backwards on the bed with him on top as he tried to calm down and catch his breath at the same time.

_The small problem is that I'm secretly crushing on him. Inuyasha was always a handsome guy and I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. More importantly I wouldn't want to ruin that special relationship we have going on… A best friend who completely understands _me_, better than myself wouldn't be possible to obtain unless it was Inuyasha Taisho._

"You're so amazing Kagome." He kissed the underside of her chin and grinned softly when she leaned into it. "I love you bighead."

_He doesn't know how much that small sentence thrills me and pains me all at the same time._

"I love you too, jackass."

She poked him painfully before getting up to fix herself. "Well… It seems that I'm leaving without being satisfied once again." She pouted cutely, folding her arms as she made her way towards the door.

Inuyasha looked on silently, fiddling with something in his hands. "The wind could be real strong… and you're wearing a skirt."

Kagome turned her head around sharply, putting out a hand and dropping an invisible object dramatically. "Oops…" She squealed out girlishly and then bent over fully with her back facing Inuyasha, who got a good view of her naked ass.

Before Kagome could even think to stand up straight, she had to brace herself against the door with a hand gripping the doorknob when something, or rather _someone_ slammed against her, naked and sweaty against her.

"He aims…." Inuyasha grounded his hips against Kagome while her lips spread into a slow smile. "He shoots…" He gripped his already throbbing erection and placed it at the entrance of his moaning best friend. "He scores…!"

Kagome saw stars when he rammed into her, fucking her wild and fast – just the way she loved it.

_In all actuality, I'm a really really nasty girl…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kouga, would you stop kicking her chair?" Inuyasha asked irksomely, twisting his body to glare heatedly at him where he sat behind Kagome, who sat across from him.

Kagome smiled slightly, brushing off Inuyasha with a wave of her hand. "It's okay; I'm good at ignoring people." She turned around to face Kouga whose eyes bulged open when she blew him a kiss. "I'm still not interested." She pouted with her eyes closed. "I'm so sowwy…"

"It's not even like you're in a relationship Kagome." He accused. "You're my woman dammit!"

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha shouted, annoyed at the fact that Kouga kept troubling Kagome, no matter how much she refused his advances.

"I would gladly arrange that, dickward."

"Screw you!"

"I know you'd love that, but I don't swing that way." Kouga flipped him off, getting into a standing position to walk up to Kagome, a hand on the back of the chair when the other rested on her desk.

"What's up now?" She asked cheerfully not at all bothered by Kouga's action. He after all was a cutie, but the most prominent thing she hated about him was his possessiveness. That was a huge turn off overall.

"I'm going to the movies this weekend." He started, glaring hotly at Inuyasha who was cranking his neck to listen. So, Kouga leaned forward towards her ear, his hot breath tickling her. "Please consider coming." He huffed out a breath, smiling when her lips turned upwards slightly. "I really do you like, all jokes aside." When he kissed her ears slightly, she couldn't help the redness that crept up her face.

Her ears were one of the few weak points she possessed.

"I'll…" She pushed herself forward on the desk, covering her heated face. "I'll give you and answer before tomorrow." A date wouldn't kill her right? Sure he was possessive, but she wasn't going to go off and get married.

She shrugged slightly, already making a decision.

"What did he ask you?!" Inuyasha growled out hatefully, his cognac orbs burning wholes into Kouga's smug face.

"That's none of your business, shithead." He rolled his eyes and took his seat once again. "I don't know why you act like her boyfriend when you're label is simply 'best friend', which I hate for that matter." He leaned back his chair off of its two feet, balancing on the back feet.

Before Inuyasha could recover from his silence, Kagome whispered quietly for them to be quiet as their first teacher for the morning walked in.

"Wake me up when it's over." Inuyasha smiled widely at Kagome and she stuck out her tongue at him. They stared at each other for a little too long, but no one seemed noticed them.

The morning classes flew by sluggishly, butt it was simply joy when the bell for lunch broke, signaling their short freedom before resuming classes.

"Why did you even let Kouga get so close to you?" His whining and grumbling made Kagome paused in her lunch selection with a quirk of her brow. "He's so… _Kouga_!"

Kagome nodded her head slowly, watching him mutely as he slammed down random trays of junk food as he babbled on hatefully.

"He's not good for you, and certainly not your type." He finished, paying the lady for both Kagome's and his lunch while Kagome walked off slowly.

Rolling her eyes, she took a seat in the corner of the cafeteria, with her back leaning against the wall on her left side to face Inuyasha as he sat next to her, fries already stuffed in his mouth.

"I don't see why I can't have a simple outing with him." She shrugged slightly before sipping on her water and eying her veggie burger distastefully. It was as if the cafeteria food was only getting more unappealing by the day.

"Ah-_ha_, you _are_ planning to tell him yes!" Chewed up food spluttered all over the table and Kagome wrinkled her face in disgust, pushing her food away from her friend slightly with a slight smile on her face.

She was use to him acting like this, all overprotective. She would have been pleased to say a brotherly protection, but the actions they indulge in were definitely not sibling actions, and it was just disgusting to think of him in that way.

She shuddered openly while easing up to sit forward to eat her lunch since her belly was demanding by growls to be fed at the moment.

"Why did you shudder?" Inuyasha leaned over and picked at her lettuce, wrapping some fries in it and drowning it with ketchup before biting off piece of it.

"I just imagined us being siblings, and doing what we do." She shrugged. "It's just nasty."

Inuyasha smirked wickedly and leaned over so his lips were touching her ears before whispering breathlessly against her hot skin. "I'd still want to fuck you senseless, and _yes_ it was have been nasty, but you'd become so addicted to it that you'd be begging to be fucked even when our parents are in the house."

He extracted his tongue and licked the lobe of her ears, but before he could suck on it, Kagome pushed him forcefully away from her, her heated face angry as she shifted uncomfortably.

_To this day, I still wonder why I get so wet from the way he talks to me, why his actions are so alluring and enticing. I get angry at the mere lack of answer to that fact, but deep down am crying out for him to just fuck me and take away the ache and release me from the sexual bondage that he ties me in._

Inuyasha burst out laughing, grasping the bench while his long silky mane made a veil over his face. He always enjoyed making her angry and he knew for a fact that she was probably in the corner milking unwilling.

"There you are Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up quizzically and then smiled widely after spotting a female with bone straight midnight locks and smoky chocolate orbs.

"Hey, what's up?" He pushed his food aside and leaned forward on the table facing her where she now sat opposite him. "I didn't see you for the whole morning."

"I know, I just got to school, I had to watch my little brother because he got sick." She smiled sadly as she gazed into Inuyasha's eyes before Kagome caught her attention while she shifted back into her comfortable position, facing Inuyasha. "Oh hey Kags."

"Hey Kiki… I'm sorry to hear 'bout your brother."

"It's nothing serious, but thanks."

Turning back to Inuyasha, they both started chatting away which instantly made Kagome feel like the third wheel.

_Ah, Kikyou… The innocent beauty that got caught in the devil's web, notably known as Inuyasha. She's smart, athletic and a wonderful person to hang around. Kikyou is the type of girl every guy wanted and sadly, that included Inuyasha. The most irksome part of it all was that the only guy she wanted was _my_ Inuyasha._

_Ugh, I secretly hated her…_

"Well, I'm going to get going." Kagome looked expectantly at both of them but they didn't even stop chatting. "Well fuck me backwards." She mumbled, getting up with a roll of her eyes.

_Another infuriating part was Inuyasha always seem to forget about my existence. It honestly pains me. I mean, if I was simply just a best friend I wouldn't get as mad with him as I am now._

_He better not venture over to my house today._

Kagome watched absentmindedly as Kouga came into view and walked in her direction as she neared the exist to get as far away as she could from Inuyasha and his girlfriend.

Each step she took, it was like hearing her fragile heart break from the force of each step.

"So Kags…"

I knew what he wanted to ask before he breathed it, and my answer was just as quick.

_If Inuyasha had his girl who happened to not be me, then Kouga was as lucky as he could get. At least I got to be with him in a way I'd only dream of if we were just young innocent best friends – the right way of life…_

"Yea, I guess you got yourself a date huh?'

Kouga laughed heartedly while Kagome shook her head, her wavy midnight mane dancing around her.

_I knew Inuyasha was watching me at the moment, I could practically feel his pricking gaze gnawing at my mind, trying to decipher why me and Kouga was currently talking._

_Funny thing is, I'm __**always**__ watching him._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I have a summer job now so it's gonna be hard to get out chapters as regular as I'd wish for my fics, '_A Vampire's Dominance_' and '_Diary Of A Woman_'… I've started though, but my job is exhausting.

Oh and if you haven't check out my fics as yet, be sure to do so! Including my one-shot '_Caribbean Rendezvous'_ and '_I'll Love You Even In Death_'… Please review – it's a little irksome when you don't… hmmm oh yeah

REVIEW!!! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely response!! =) I'm really happy for the positive feed backs and hope I keep entertaining you all.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2**

"You're seriously going through with this date?" Inuyasha gawked angrily at a naked Kagome who was currently trying to choose between a boy-short or a simple panty.

"Which do you think would suit me more?" She queried, ignoring his question as she held up a black boy-short with red writing on the back and a white simple v-cut panty.

_I'm not ashamed to say I'm curious as to how sex with Kouga would be. He's built nicely, not too buff and not too scrawny. I've refused sex with Inuyasha for three days now, hoping that if something was to happen with Kouga, no evident on my body will have him question me._

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha growled angrily, getting up and snatching both underwear from her hands and shoving a plain panty with 2 long tights against her naked chest. "It's not like you're going to fuck him."

"Uh-huh…" She mumbled, turning her nude back on him as she rummaged through her drawers for a bra.

"Kags…" Inuyasha groaned, his midnight locks falling over his shoulders as he leaned forward, over Kagome. "Don't fuck him." He grasped her hips and pulled her roughly against him.

Pushing back on him, Kagome sighed wantonly, but quickly wiggled out of his hold and moved over to her closet to look for a suit and also to put some distance between the both of them.

_I know he and Kikyou fucked countless times, although we never discussed it but I'm no fool. Inuyasha wasn't the only guy I've ever been with, but sex with him has out numbered the very few that fucked me. I'm just looking for a life where it doesn't revolve around my best friend alone. _

"It's my life Inuyasha, so come off it." She rolled her eyes and picked out a short white pleated skirt and a black top with a winged graffiti on the back.

As she threw down the skirt carefully on the bed, she started putting on the shirt, deciding to go braless. When Inuyasha grasp her hands firmly, she peeked out of the shirt to look into his expressionless face.

"You're really being a big whore right now." He spoke harshly; making her knit her brow in anger. "You use to tell me how you're not interested in him and now you're going on a date for the first time with him, planning on _fucking_ him?!"

Pulling out of his hold she glared heatedly at him. "And fucking you didn't already make me a whore?" She rolled her eyes, yanking on the shirt. "I don't tell you who to fuck or when to fuck them, but the moment I find interest in someone –…"

"Oh so now it's _interest_?" He scoffed disgustingly at her. "He's such a pompous asshole! What the hell is there to find interest in?!"

"You're the king of assholes and yet I find myself fucking you!"

_Where the fuck does he gets off? He never acted this hateful at the thought of me fucking someone. I know Kouga is like his worst enemy but that shit is between the both of them; I have nothing to do with it._

"You fuck me because _I'm_ Inuyasha!"

_There he goes again… I couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped my lips because I knew he was telling the truth, as much as he was stupid._

They indulged themselves in a glaring standoff, neither of the stubborn teens backing down. Kagome had her arms folded over her chest, her bottom nude while Inuyasha mimicked her action, his amber eyes turning a darker shade of brown.

"Can I say you fuck me because _I'm_ Kagome?" Sighing, she broke the stare, walking over to him and reaching for her boy-shorts.

She was not prepared for the hug that Inuyasha gave her, her back to his front. "Why couldn't it be anyone but Kouga?" He mumbled against her ear, his lips tickling her earlobe as his hands made a light trail upwards on her thighs, moving to the inside closer to her vagina.

"Because the one I need isn't available." She mumbled softly, shifty away from his inching hands.

"Who's the guy?" Whispering against her ears while his hands still search for her vagina made him absentminded about this guy she spoke of.

Kagome ignored his question.

_He really is an idiot. I seriously wouldn't be surprise if I saw his face next to the word 'idiot', where ever I might see it._

"Stop it…" The weak plea only made him continue and Kagome buckled against him, forcing Inuyasha to discard of her on her bed.

_I hate how weak I am against his action. I'm astonished that we didn't have sex for the past three days, but you could probably say my patience was hanging on a thin thread._

Inuyasha wasted no time in parting her legs, drinking in her hairy pussy that made his pants become a little too tight. "You don't mean that…" He mumbled, parting her petals and kissing her moist clit, flicking the tip of his tongue against it.

Kagome opened her mouth in a silent moan, her hands moving down to brush away his own, but the action was like a caress, her will power already weakened to the extent.

Dipping his eager tongue into her pussy, he grasp her thighs and pushed them more apart, devouring her deeply, his nose stuffed securely against her. When Kagome started to rock openly against his mouth, he knew then that the thread was broken, and he had her… he _finally_ had her all to himself.

_God, his tonguing was too damn good. I couldn't believe how wet I'd become in such a short time, but the reminder of him being Inuyasha wasn't hard to truly understand. His tongue licked me dry, only to make me become twice as wet for him to repeat his action, his appetite growing by the second, and my arousal reaching heights quicker than a millisecond._

_But believe me, when I felt him sucking on the inside of my thighs, close to my dripping pussy, I felt the anger coating over me. _

Kagome pushed him off reluctantly, her sky-blue orbs flaming with anger. How dare he mark her in such a prominent place!

"Could you be any more of a jerk?!"

She got up on shaky legs, yanking on her boy-shorts to cover her unsatisfied flower, her soft cursing making the smug look on his face widen.

"Have fun tonight Kagome…" He sang out, deciding to exit through her window since their rooms were facing each other. It made things so much more convenient for them. "I'll leave my window open for you."

"Like hell I'd venture over there when I'll be –…"

"You can't possibly still be thinking about having sex with Kouga; not with my mark at least." He smiled widely before winking at her.

_That son-of-a-bitch! I hate it when he's right! _

_While I eased the short skirt over my hips, my fingers couldn't help but float over the mark he left. It was securely covered from view thanks to my clothing, but to me it was as visible as blood stains on a white wall._

_He didn't even let me cum!_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The date with Kouga was going rather good. The movie they wanted to watch hadn't been schedule for 9pm and they'd reach around eight so Kouga offered her a light treat consisting of pizza and soda in the food court.

Kagome found herself enjoying the company of Kouga, and realized that possessiveness wasn't all he was capable of. He enjoyed reading (a trait she thought rather intriguing seeing that he was such a jokester), he also stated that he wrote poems.

She was flabbergasted to say the least!

"What kind of poems?" She had eagerly asked him, forgetting her pepperoni pizza as she leaned forward, her hair spilling over her shoulders and hiding one of her beautiful eyes from view.

"It's embarrassing to say."

That, she figured with the light blush coating his high cheek bones. Kagome giggled and had batted her eyelashes at him. "You write love poems I take it." She hit the nail right on the head.

_I don't know what it is, but I'm really attracted to a guy who has his bad guy persona but has the side of him that makes a girl squeal with delight, knowing that he knows how to make a girl feel special._

_My inquisitiveness upon whether he was good at sex or not pricked at my senses, and I pictured him quoting lines from his poems as he delved into me, slowly at first but then fast and rough, making me go insane…_

_Gosh, I'm so nasty! _

_I could feel the wetness coating my boy-shorts and I was sad that he couldn't fuck me senseless all because of that mark on my thigh._

It was well close to 10 30pm and the movie was coming to an end but Kagome still couldn't help her wondering mind from picturing a naked Kouga above her, ramming into her with abundant and sheer ecstasy.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She had to ease up to whisper into his ears; due to his height even now they were sitting.

"Ok… I'll wait for you out front since the movie is practically over." He smiled softly and she wished he's kiss her.

What's the point of being a gentleman when they both knew what each other wanted? Easing out of her seat to walk down the dark gangway she spotted him one site with his… girlfriend.

_Inuyasha was an ass…_

Though he acted like he didn't see her, she knew damn well he did! She gripped her cell phone tightly, walking pass them both with her head straight ahead, eager to relieve her bladder before meeting Kouga out front.

_I'm being stalked by my best friend…_

No one was in the bathroom and Kagome was happy to release the loud curse that was itching to come out and bounced off of the walls.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be cursing like that…"

The mocking tone in his voice made Kagome grit her teeth angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leaned casually against the wall, the door already locked by him, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "I can't watch a movie with my girlfriend?"

"Sure you can, yet I seem to wonder why you're with me and not her!"

Inuyasha stalked her slowly as she backed up against the wall, trapped and angry. He seized both of her wrists lightly but firmly enough as not to let her escape easily.

_I'm too weak…_

Words weren't exchanged as Inuyasha's succulent lips descended against hers, his hips grinding leisurely against her aching body. With her hands still in his hold, Inuyasha broke the heated kiss, travelling down her neck and bending his knees slightly to kiss her already hard covered nipples, biting them in the process.

"You're already wet aren't you?"

She didn't answer him, nor did she chose to free herself when he released her hands, hiking up her skirt and rubbing her covered clit with two of his fingers.

Kagome's legs were already opening more to accept him, and the friction her underwear and his fingers together were making her buck widely into his hand, gripping his shoulders and biting her bottom lip to stop the loud groan that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Tell me what you want?"

_I wanted him to stop, to leave me the hell alone and let me enjoy my damn date._

"Don't… don't stop." She whispered silkily, her warm breathe puffing enticingly against his exposed skin.

Before Kagome could buck against his sinfully talented hand, he withdrew his fingers, making her sag against him. He eased down slowly with her as she slid down against the wall, her legs clammed shut tightly while she begged him to continue.

Inuyasha lifted her shirt slowly; his eyes glued to her stormy blue as he dipped his head and licked a pert nipple slowly before kissing the underside of her apple breast and then sucking sensually against the moist skin, making him groan as he squeezed her breast.

He eased up after a while, kissing his new mark with a smirk before kissing her puffy lips and nudging his knee between her legs to rub against her clit.

"See you tonight."

He was gone before she could even beg him to fuck her right here and now. Kagome sagged more against the wall, her pussy pulsing from lack of release. Her body was hotter than global warming and the sexual nerves screamed out for Inuyasha.

She banged her head softly against the wall, her labored breathing echoing in the empty bathroom.

_I needed to be fucked. Not by Kouga, but by Inuyasha. I needed the kind of sex he gave me, the kind that make me go insane with lust. He was such an evil tease… God, why do I feel for him so much? _

_Why was Inuyasha Taisho my favorite drug?_

_It took me a total of ten minutes to calm myself a little – but not completely, that shit was all in the hands of Inuyasha himself._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha lay shirtless with his hands behind his head, motionless in the darkness, feeling as the bed sunk from the weight of Kagome stepping through his window, since he bed was right underneath it.

Kagome wasted no time in straddling him with only her boy-shorts on and no top. The whiteness in the darkness indicated the grin on Inuyasha's visage.

"Took you long enough." He whispered, sitting up slowly, making Kagome fall between his legs, her toes kissing the side of his torso.

"You made me this way." She gritted out, opening her legs wider to let Inuyasha's happy fingers test her wetness.

_My mom had to work again, not that it mattered whether I made it in this room. The ache was so unbearable that when I got home and she was no where to be found, I'd strip down to my boy-shorts, rushing towards my bedroom to get to Inuyasha's without stopping._

_The ride with Kouga was nice, we spoke a little and he did kiss me, but I had to play it off so I could get over to Inuyasha for him to take care of me; having Kouga fuck me would have to wait._

"I'm guessing you want me to test you out, don't you?" He pushed his index finger teasingly against her covered clit, making her buck slightly.

"Please Inu, just this once." She reached for the waistline of his shorts, and yanked it down his thighs, moving into a standing position on the bed as she hurriedly removed her bottom clumsily.

"Whoa…you're excited aren't you?" He chuckled as he steady her, his face inches from her glistering flower. Inuyasha itched to eat her out at that moment. She was so delicious, he knew he could feast on her alone and never hunger for anything else.

Holding on to a handful of his mane, she yanked him towards her as she bent over to come face to face with him. "_You_ made me this way, so fucking deal with it!"

Nodding his head with a cluck of his tongue, he moved to his knees after remove his bottom completely, pushing Kagome down on his bed on her back. "You're already dripping so much." He said in mock wonder, pushing her lower body in the air so she was almost on her head, grasping the edge of the bed to steady herself.

"I'm dripping for you… Hurry and fill me to the brink!"

_Yea, I'm moaning! If I haven't told you then I'm going to tell you: Inuyasha is good at fucking. He doesn't let the positions own him; he owns them with the intent to dominate both me and the position._

_A girl would milk herself into a drought and he'd still find ways to make her wet all over again._

_I need him to put it in so badly and fuck me into insanity._

Standing up on the bed, it squeaked lightly from their movements, and Inuyasha counted his blessings for his father's business trip this weekend. He wasn't going to hold back, he was going to make sure she screamed like the little slut he made her every time he fucked her.

He pushed her legs apart, his hands moving upwards to her thin waist as he held her captive, he amber eyes suddenly turning blank in thought.

"How was your date with Kouga?" He asked nonchalantly an edge in his voice that Kagome didn't understand.

"It went good…" She mumbled, the cool air rushing against her exposed core. "But since someone marked me, we ended up only kissing." The annoyance in her voice made Inuyasha's hold on her tighten, letting her form fall flat against the bed with him hovering over her.

_He hates Kouga – I get that, but I still don't think I should be dragged into the dilemma. But his hold on me was making me anxious, especially seeing as how I'm so damn horny._

_I also notice he left the position behind… I'm ticked._

When he sighed softly, her eyes searched the darkness to find his orbs where she gasped suddenly at the fierceness they held.

"Promise me you won't see him again." She couldn't tell if it was an order or a plea.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to jerk away from his hold, but his fingers only dug deeper into her hips, jerking her back in place. "Promise me."

"Would you stop acting weird and just fuck me?" She glared angrily at him, itching to slap him across his smooth handsome visage.

His glare surpassed hers as he moved his face closer to her, his hot breath tickling her lips. "I've never gone with anyone you hated Kags, so why can't you simply choose someone else? _Anyone_ would do, just not Kouga dammit!" He sighed irately, moving his luscious lips to her pert nipple, kissing it softly.

"I can't do that…" She said, moaning into the silence that was only filled with his light kisses and nips to her exposed body.

_I could have slapped myself right then and there for actually thinking that he was getting jealous but the moment I remember his girlfriend I became aware of my deluded thoughts._

_All I want for him to do, was take me to that special place – fill me with his pulsating cock and make me reach the height I love so dearly._

"You're not acting like the best friend I know?"

"Just because I don't want to stop seeing Kouga?" She rolled her eyes at his sudden anger, all the while wishing he'd continue his sensual actions. She could feel the tip of his bud brushing teasingly against her damped core but if he was aware of it, he showed no acknowledgment.

"Ah, fuck this." His sudden growl of annoyance followed his abrupt thrust within her ready pussy with such unbridled violence, plunging into her with abundance as he gripped her waist so tightly that it was enough to bruise.

Kagome's sudden scream exploded within the room, her hands moving to his shoulders to grip him tightly, but Inuyasha was not in the mood to apologize.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his hips rolling furiously as his hold tightened while she opened her legs more, welcomingly. Her cunt was so damnably hot, so fucking ripe and drenched with nectar that he was sure any cock could probably do, but the reality was – only his cock _would _do.

_Oh God, I am so fucking horny by his actions – I still can't believe how thrilling sex is with him! My pulsating pussy is echoing in my ear, whispering her need for release but at the same time wanting it to last – to never end._

_I only wished for the same thing…_

He rammed in her hard and fast, moving his hips back and forth to penetrate her more as her moans of ecstasy rose in volume, the pain of violence long gone.

Sighing roughly, he brought his head lower to her bosom, his hips working overdrive when she suddenly embraced him slowly, and their damped skin slippery against each other.

Kagome opened her legs wider, accepting the huge length of his hard cock with a sigh of content.

_I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be taken by him. Although it's been a long time since he was this angry at me – and for something so trivial at that I'd have to say I love it – quite naturally._

Before Kagome could open her mouth to express her happiness, Inuyasha kissed her blindly. He wasn't really in the mood to hear words from her sinful lips; he was just pent up on fucking her to death, branding the message of him being the best fuck she'll ever experience.

They're lips danced slowly as their hips met hurriedly to complete their lust filled adventure. The loud moans were being muffled for only the duration of the kiss and as Kagome felt her build up pleasure preparing to burst, she gripped him tighter and his hold loosen as they broke the kiss.

Kagome's musical scream of pleasure rang through Inuyasha's ear as she burst into white flames, milking his dick even more while he continued his wild fucking, the swishing noise only egging him on to reach completion with her.

_Aw fuck – He made me came before him once again! I don't know why he's so damn good at what he does, but the guy came milk me real good._

_It's so amazing that my toes are still trying to curl within a damn curl!_

They're eyes met in the darkness, amber holding sky-blue as he silently rocked against her at a slower pace while she smiled softly, moving her hips to match his.

Just before he exploded, he removed his already throbbing cock swiftly as he emptied himself against her taut tummy.

As he emptied himself, they still held each other's gaze in an unspoken détente. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, breaking his stare as he rolled to his side with a loud sigh, a hand on his sweaty forehead.

Kagome eased unto her elbows, searching for her boy-short to clean the semen off of her belly quietly before resting her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Don't be." She assured him after a few minutes, completely at a loss of words from his sudden dampened mood. "I really enjoyed it."

_I really did, but his mood is confusing me. He's never acted like this before and I was truly concerned._

"I just don't like the idea of you being with someone else." Hugging her closer to his naked form, Inuyasha pulled the comforter over them unconsciously.

He knew Kagome hasn't really been in a relationship before and that to the outside world she was probably just some inexperience tease but he, her best friend knew the truth behind it all.

Though he shouldn't be worrying about her 'playmates', Inuyasha couldn't help shake the feeling that Kouga could be the one to take her away from him, and he just didn't like that idea at all.

"I don't see how you're being fair." She snuggled into his warms despite her growing anger. "I leave you be when it comes to your girls and most importantly, your girlfriend."

When she spat the last part, she failed to see the look of surprise gracing Inuyasha's perfect feature, but he didn't say anything in response.

"I meant to say Kouga..." He grumbled, hugging her even closer to him while she exhaled an exhausted puff of air.

When Kagome didn't reply, he smiled softly from hearing her even breathing to indicate her slumber. Even at the current situation, he was still pleased at the way he got her to respond.

Hiding his amber behind closed lids, he stored her image in his mind like he always did.

"I love you my dear best friend."

The wind chased away he sentence as he too succumbed to a deep, restful slumber with the most important person next to his side.

_I was dreaming a sweet dream. The sweetest dream ever compared to anything I've ever experience. No… actually, this dream can't be described; it's just too wonderful to put in words. _

_It was a dream where Inuyasha Taisho sang my importance to him and his undying love for me, his best_ _friend…_

_I'm embarrassed to remove my face from my hands – the grin and blush would surely knock you the fuck out! How's that for stealing quotes? Ah~ I'm throwing lame jokes again, but it's a way to reduce my embarrassment._

_If only my dream could become a reality then I'd be the happiest human being alive._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I just so happen to be thinking about Friday – with Ice Cube lol. But oh well – don't forget to leave your precious mark!! 0.~


	3. Chapter 3

I barely get on the computer but when I did get on and checked my mails, I was beyond surprise to see that this fic has been nominated… _Nominated_! That has never happened to any of my stories, so I'm very honored – even though I didn't place =] Especially for _Best Lemonade_! Lol… am jus speechless xD

Who ever nominated me – thank you a gazillion times!!!! ^__^ ….

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and am sorry for the late update(s)… it's not the first and won't be the last. College is really stressful… So bare with me… It's still fun and new experiences are welcomed! =)

Chapter 3

_It's been two weeks since my first date with Kouga and four amazing dates in total with him. You'd think he'd already made a move on me! He was the perfect gentleman, but I wasn't looking for that right now – I fear my heart would keep skipping too many beats out of tune._

Kagome hugged her huge calculus text book to her, rushing down the halls towards the class before the second bell rang. She made a blind left, praying she'd make it to class yet knowing she was still going to be late. The classroom was too far from her to make it in time and when she bumped into something hard, she'd already given up hope of reaching on time.

"Are you blind?" The voice barked, grabbing her by an arm to help her up. "Stupid bitch, why are you running in the halls anyways?"

Kagome glared up at her best friend, pulling away her arm and taking a deep calming breath. "I'm heading to class." She gritted out and then quirked a brow in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be heading in the same direction? We do have calculus together."

"Yea, well I'm skipping class." He started to walk off in the other direction she was coming from, running his hand through his hair as he looked behind him slightly.

_Oh… I see, in other words he's going to fuck the little angel. I couldn't help the jealously that kicked me in the ass. I hated that, that Kikyou acted so innocent when in reality she was just as bad as me. I'd call her a whore but wouldn't that be calling myself one as well?_

"I have to go." Kagome sighed loudly, walking off towards her class slowly as if reluctantly. She knew she could have Inuyasha anytime she wanted but a part of her didn't want to, and when she refused he'd get mad at her.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Rushing to her side, he grasped her hands in his, bending his knees slightly to come to the same height as her as he looked into her soulful eyes that was suddenly sad. "I know when my best friend has something on her mind." He smiled softly, trying to coax a smile out of her.

_When he acts like this I get confused. My mind is telling me that I'm just being stupid and he's just concern – as a best friend should be. But then my heart – my stupid heart is fluttering around like some fucking butterfly, trying to jump into his hands and place it in his care._

_I know my heart would be crushed to pieces before the warmth of his hand can melt it._

Inuyasha was slightly shocked when she eased her hands out of his hold, putting on a cheery smile before pushing him away from her. "Go have your fun with your girlfriend." She winked knowingly at him and then ran down the halls to her class – which she was late for.

He couldn't help wondering why she smiled that fake unattractive smile at him.

Inuyasha looked up at the blushing Kikyou a few feet from him, waiting on him to continue on his journey so that they wouldn't be together to cause suspicion. With a slight smile, he watched Kagome disappeared as she turned another corner, and then shifted his attention on Kikyou.

His lips spread into a slight smile, seeing Kagome instead of Kikyou, and the smile stretched into a grin as he continued on his journey.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Psst…" Kagome ducked quickly when the teacher looked in her direction just before he spotted her. She eased back up to peek through the little glass in the door, her eyes clashing with Kouga. Like a love struck teen, she grinned widely at him, beckoning him with her hand.

_Why did my heart beat so damn fast just by being recognized by Kouga? I wanted to slap myself, to wake up my deluded mind and control my heart – this feeling that keeps growing is making me sick!_

When Kouga finally got excused from class he followed Kagome down some steps and under them where they could disappear yet be visible to all.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, looking behind him from the darkness the steps provided to see if anyone noticed them. "Did something happen to you?"

"Do you like me?" Kagome blurted out, pink dusting her cheeks as she refused to make eye contact with him.

Quirking a brow in confusion, he folded his arms silently while staring her down, as if trying to decipher her and her motives.

"Stop staring at me like that and answer the question already." She pouted cutely which made him smile softly.

"Do you want the truth?"

Kagome rolled her eyes annoyingly. "No I don't want the truth…" She drawled out sarcastically, and then punched him hard on the arm. "Of course I want the truth! Ugh!"

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she shook her head, and then sighed softly. "Look, I just want to know if you like me because it doesn't seem that way."

He placed a shoulder against the wall, leaning his full weight on it while he folded his arms and ankles. "Why do you think so?"

"Well… It's just that…" She trailed off, her blush deepening in color.

"Yes…?" He drawled out, a soft smile teasing his lips.

"Fine…!" She blew up, annoyed at this foreign 'her'. Where was the girl who said things that was on her mind? "How many times have I _'accidentally'_ showed you my panties? Or how many times did we make out so much that it always ended up with my hands on your cock? Huh?" She pouted angrily at him like some spoiled three year old being denied her Barbie doll.

"One too many times." He admitted, a chuckle fighting to be released.

"So you know I've wanted to have sex with you!" She whispered harshly. "I knew it! You don't like me… It has to be!"

"And if you're wrong?"

"What the hell do you mean if I'm _wrong_? Why else would you refuse fucking a needy girl like me?"

_No guy could be that dense! 'Fuck Me' was probably tattooed on my friggin' forehead every time I spotted Kouga. I just don't understand why he wouldn't want to have sex with me though. He begged me to be his woman since he met me and yet we aren't even officially considered a couple as yet._

_Was he really that stupid – stupider than Inuyasha himself?_

Kouga didn't speak, he just grinned that toothy grin of him as he pushed himself off of the wall. Taking Kagome's attention as if she was under his spell, she looked up as he advanced on her.

"It's because I'm serious about you." He mumbled, his hot breath caressing her lips like a summer's wind.

_When did he get this close to me?_

She gasped in surprise at his confession, and before she could exhale, Kouga pulled her puffy lips into a tender kiss, making her sag against him as her lids fell close. He wrapped his hands around her waist, moving closer to her until their bodies were molded together and her arms were laced securely around his neck.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to get to know you before having sex with you as if that's all your good for?" He kissed her nose briefly. "You're worth so much more than that."

"Wow… you're good." She praised, smiling widely after a few seconds of silent admiration.

Kouga laughed loudly, shaking his head in wonder. "Just like any other guy, I yearn for you." To make his point clear, he pressed his libido firmly against her, making her buck in surprise. "But I want us to be more than just some fuck."

_Okay, who is this person and where is the pompous Kouga I've known for four years? You have got to be kidding me – He feels so…so… good! Damn, I had to shake my head – forgive me for being so perverted when Kouga's being all sweet to me._

_I'm really touched by what he said. No guy have ever told me I meant more than a fuck – nor did they tell me I meant less, but at the same time, for someone to tell me that… I felt really special, as if I'm not tainted or a… what's the word… Whore…_

_Now I know why I'm starting to really like Kouga≈ – both the cover up that he shows his peers and now more than ever, the side he shows me little by little every time we're alone._

"I'm left speechless…" She blushed deeply, her head resting on his shoulders to hide her crimson cheeks. "Thank you."

_I'd wish we'd have been able to at least fool around, but this feeling that I have and can't yet explain makes me feel good about myself in a completely different way and for that I'm grateful…_

"Now…" Kouga broke her train of thoughts as he placed his index finger under her chin and lift it so she can see his face. "I've been meaning to ask you this for some time, but I kept chickening out."

"The Kouga being a chicken?" Kagome giggled as he playfully glared at her.

"I'm being serious here knucklehead." Squeezing her nose lightly he chuckled when she puckered out her succulent lips, tempting him more than she could possibly know.

"Okay, shoot." She inhaled and exhaled loudly, giving him her undivided attention.

"I don't expect you to answer now, but I want to ask you to become my official girlfriend."

_Girlfriend huh…_

_I let that word roll off of my tongue a couple of times. It seemed weird that I'd be called someone else's girl. Sure I've been with guys but I never had a relationship that was more than physical._

"_Kouga's Girlfriend."_

_I smiled softly, oddly liking the sound of that phrase – It would be something new, but definitely something likable._

"_Inuyasha's Girlfriend."_

_Tears wanted to be shed when the smile slipped from my lips. Why did Inuyasha have such control over me without even being aware of it?! It was just not fair dammit!!_

"Just think about it before making a decision." Kouga rushed out, seeing the emotions running across her features. "I want you to be absolute."

Kagome looked up at Kouga slowly, as if in a trance. For once she wanted to take a chance and try something new and not think about Inuyasha, Inuyasha and measlier Inuyasha!

"Kouga… I, I'd…"

Just when she was going to give him an answer that would change both their lives, a noise disrupted their conversation and they quickly moved away from each other and rushed from under the stairs to see who was eavesdropping on their talk.

The snooper was long gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I never knew Kouga and Kagome had something going on!" Kikyou gushed, now safely on the roof of the school with a distant Inuyasha. "Did you as her best friend know, Inu?"

He didn't seem to hear and Kikyou had to nudge him slightly to wake him out of his daze.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, running a hand through his midnight locks, out of his face. "Did you say something?"

Kikyou knitted her brows together. "Is everything alright Inu?" She eased closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his jean covered leg. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh… It's nothing." He cracked his fingers absentmindedly, looking off into the distance. "Nothing at all…"

"You know you could talk to –…"

"I said nothing's up." He interjected quietly, smiling slightly at her in hopes of reassuring her. "What were you saying about Kagome?"

Seemingly, the smile worked which made her mirrored one of her own as she continued on with her gossiping. "I said – I didn't realize Kagome and Kouga had something going on!" She laughed briefly in awe, clasping her hands together. "Could you believe it…? The same Kouga who chased after Kags for so long finally got her!"

"No – it's actually really hard to believe."

It took all of Inuyasha's will power to not snap right then and there. How the fuck could she possibly even consider becoming official with Kouga?! If he didn't think fast and interrupted them, he knew that by tomorrow the whole fucking school would be buzzing about the new hip couple.

Kagome would have finally become the hot babe who settled down, and Kouga would become the guy who snagged her off of the single's shelf.

He hated to admit it, but the jealously was boiling his blood, making him want to lash out at someone, anyone, as along as he got to lash!

"Kouga sounds like such an amazing guy, what with how he told her she means much more and that he's serious about her?" She couldn't help gushing over a guy like that. It was as if he was a fairytale guy who finally escaped out of that world.

"If he has you drooling so much why don't you go be with the fucker!" Inuyasha growled, kicking some pebbles from near his foot.

Kikyou paused for a second, looking closely at her irritated boyfriend with a wide grin. "Are you jealous Inuyasha?" She cooed, moving even closer to him with both her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be boo; you know I have eyes only for you." She kissed his cheek softly, wetting her lips when he turned his face to stare at her.

He sighed softly.

Inuyasha only wished that his jealously was for that reason. Knowing that Kagome would now belong to someone in a way he never had her made him annoyed. Don't talk about how Kouga spoke to her. He knew his best friend better than anyone and he knew she was happy when Kouga told her his little speech. Kouga told her something he never revealed to her and for that he felt guilty and angry all at once.

"That ass is just using her." He shrugged Kikyou's hold off of him, getting up to kick the pebble he'd kicked a while ago. "How can she be so dumb to believe what he just told her?" He continued ranting loudly as Kikyou scrutinized him in silence.

She wasn't stupid and his actions being displayed in front of her made her conscious of something she dreaded. Oh how she hated Kagome even more. Not only was she Inuyasha's best friend – something that would never be her position, but now she had Inuyasha sprung over her?

"How long have you been in love with your best friend Inuyasha?"

Not only did her question shock him, but the hateful glare directed at him made him shudder visibly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome practically skipped into Inuyasha's room, humming softly to herself as she threw her body on his bed, next to Inuyasha whose upper body was naked. "Guess what!" She grinned widely at Inuyasha who looked at her blankly, uninterested.

_I practically ran the whole way home, barely containing the sudden happiness consuming me. I still couldn't wrap my head around the thought of becoming Kouga's official girlfriend!_

"What?" He whispered, placing his hands under his head like a makeshift pillow.

"Dude, where's the enthusiasm?" Kagome poked him in the side which made him flinched slightly but he stayed quiet, emotionless. "Gee way to kick away a girl's happiness." She sighed loudly and got up to take off her top, staying in her black bra. "The place is so damn hot, how could you stay in here without opening the window?" As she spoke, she moved to his huge window since he had moved his bed from by the window, and pushed the curtains away to throw the blinds wide open so breeze can come through fully. She spotted her room on the other side and agreeing to herself that it needed to be cleaned.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, his mind consumed with the events that happened at school. First Kagome was going to be taken away from him, and now Kikyou is mad at him for loving his best friend.

"Oh, so now I need an excuse to come see my best friend?" She jumped on his bed continuously, her bouncing disrupting him. "Don't you want to be the first to be informed about Kouga asking me to be his girl?" She grinned and jumped higher with her legs bended. "Yay!"

"No I don't, actually." He scooted down off of his bed, and pulled across his curtain to block out the view, but left the window opened still.

_That wasn't the kind of response I wanted to hear from Inuyasha. Sure I know he and Kouga aren't the best of buds out there but it would have been nice if he tried to act happy for me nevertheless. _

_Though, instantly, by the way he was responding to me, his emotionless exterior, I knew then that something was up… Something was bothering my best friend and I intended on finding out._

"What's the matter with you?" She stopped jumping on the bed, a confused look masking over her features.

He chose not to answer her at that point, turning his glare on her. "I have homework to do. Could you leave?"

"Leave?" She scoffed slightly. "Just like that, you jerk?" She jumped off of his bed and walked towards him. "What happened? And don't tell me it's nothing when I know it is!" Punching him playfully on the arm, she paused when he didn't budge or even cracked a smile. "Seriously Inu, what's the matter?"

Sighing loudly, he ran both his hands through his long mane as he hid his troubled orbs behind closed lids. "Look, I just need time to cool down… Just leave Kagome." He whispered softly as a howling wind blew his curtains about noiselessly.

Kagome shuddered from the sudden coldness. She couldn't tell if it was the way Inuyasha spoke to her or the breeze itself. Looking up into his visage, she searched for anything that can help her figure out what's going on with Inuyasha. Moving closer to him, her petite palms cupped his face which made his lids open slightly. "I can't just leave like this… what's the matter?" Her fingers caressed the side of his face softly, keeping her eyes glued to his until they closed slowly behind worried lids.

Inuyasha sighed loudly, turning his face from Kagome's touch before walking over to the window, his back towards her. "Kikyou wants to break up with me." He looked down at his feet timidly, trying to distract himself from the current situation with not only Kikyou but also Kagome. He just couldn't help the feeling in the back of his mind that warns him about loosing his best friend, loosing that special someone dear to him. Loosing Kagome…_ His_ Kagome.

_I stood speechless, unmoving. _

_How was I to react to something like that? Should I console him and tell him ways he can work things out, knowing deep down that that's the last thing I'd ever want to happen? Why was my heart fluttering around so happily, ramming against my ribcage to entwine lovingly with his heart?_

_No! I'm a soon to be girlfriend, I shouldn't be rejoicing about Inuyasha's sudden breakup – even though he's not technically single as yet. But 'wanting to break up' always mostly leads to breaking up right? Of course it does and with my current situation I'm not saying otherwise!_

Kagome cleared her parched throat, at a loss of words as she moved towards Inuyasha, at her slowest. As soon as she was in touching distance of Inuyasha, she hugged him from behind, a hand wounding its way around his slim waist while the other rubbed down his naked arm in a soothing manner, making him sigh contently.

"I don't know what to say." She mumbled truthfully, inhaling his scent deeply as her ocean blue eyes fell closed. "I… I really don't know what to say…"

_I'm happy to say the least, but I'm also confused. Just when I find a real interest in someone other than Inuyasha, was when he chose the time to have problems with Kikyou?_

"Ask me why she wants to break up." His voice sounded gloomy, with a hint of laughter in the way he shook his head in thought.

Kagome hesitated for a few long seconds, wondering why he wanted her to ask him that question. She moved from behind him, squeezing herself between him and the window so she could see his face. He didn't look like the kind of guy who was distressed over the fact that he was a soon to be single male.

"Why does she want to break up?" Her question was soft, timid sounding as it left her tantalizing lips.

Inuyasha couldn't pull his orbs from those lips; all he could think about was pressing his lips against her and consume her for himself alone. Dark, emotionless eyes slowly moved upwards to look into the deep oceans that were his best friend's eyes.

Petite hands rested on Inuyasha's waist, his proximity making her breathing labored. She wondered why she felt like at that moment he cognized her discomfort when this wasn't the first time she was experiencing this feeling when close to him.

Leaning forward until his lips were caressing her earlobe, his exhaled breath tickled Kagome slightly before giving her a response. "It was because of you."

"Be…Because of… _me_?" Kagome asked incredulously, a palm coming up to rest against her chest. "Is she mad about me being your best friend?"

"I guess…" He trailed off, his amber eyes staring her down. "She thinks I'm in love with you." He whispered seriously, his eyes twinkling with something unreadable.

_Wow… I take back what I said about Kikyou being smart. Why do girls always think that if their guys have a female best friend that something more always have to be going on? Never mind the small fact that in our case, something more _is_ going on._

"Didn't you try to reassure her? You know how girls are with me being your best friend." She sighed softly, feeling a little guilty even though her happiness was stronger than that guilt.

"No, I didn't think I needed reassuring her." He moved out of her light hold, running both his hands through his silky midnight locks. "I'm not so sure her assumptions were wrong." He breathed out breezily.

Kagome had placed her hand on the windowsill, but when she heard the last part of Inuyasha's words it slipped which made her balance falter.

_Did I just hear right? _

"What… what are you trying to say Inuyasha?"

"What ever you want it to be." He turned his amber orbs upon her, stripping down her control as she shook slightly. "I just got tired of not saying anything… I…" He sighed softly, a deep frown descending upon his visage.

While Inuyasha was searching for the right words to pass his stubborn lips, Kagome had used the remainder of her control to move through his window, wanting to get away from him.

_I've been dreaming about his confession for too long and now that I was about to hear it I'm running! I can't explain this sudden fright, nor can I fathom why he chose this very moment to confess now…_

A firm grip on her arm stalled her halfway through the window. She looked around slowly, almost frightful of seeing Inuyasha's hold on her. "I don't want to hear this… not now." She mumbled, her ocean orbs wavering slightly.

"Hear _what_ exactly?" He asked coldly, his eyes now slits. He was actually trying to acknowledge his feelings out loud, something he never did and all she could think about was running? "You stayed to listen to that punk-ass speech but _me_, your best friend you can't listen to?" He shook his head angrily. "Do you see me in a way that can't ever surpass friendship? Is the thought of us being in a serious relationship that contemptuous?"

_I couldn't stop the shock that graced over my features. Did he really felt so inferior to think that I don't love him in a way a friend shouldn't? Or was he seriously that hard-headed or plain out stupid? But then…. Wait, hold on – how did he know about Kouga's 'speech'?_

"You were the one listening on the steps weren't you?" Her soft whisper was enough to make him shift his eyes guiltily.

It was also sufficient to give her an answer, and with that knowledge she pulled her arms forcefully out of his hold, grazing her arms slightly.

"Look, Kagome –…"

"I can't believe you!" She shouted, jumping back into his room to come in his face, even though her height was no match to his. "This here is probably a big joke to you right?" Throwing her arms up in exaggeration, she advanced on him as he backed away. "You hate Kouga that much that you're willing to _lie_ to me about your confession bullshit just so I won't be with Kouga!"

Inuyasha quirked his brow in confusion before understanding dawned on him from Kagome's misunderstanding. "No… No! Kags, it's not even like that."

"Shut the fuck up!" She cursed loudly, tears pooling in her eyes as she slapped him hard across his chest which made him winch in pain. "I can't believe you… and here I thought… I thought…" She sniffled, wiping the tear drops that were getting free.

_I hate this… I hate this so fucking much! I don't even know who this ass is in front of me. How can he be so cruel to his own best friend, someone who he claims to be his other half?_

"Kagome…" He mumbled while she held back her tears, her shoulder shaking with suppress sorrow. "I would never do something like that to hurt you." He lifted his arms slowly towards her to embrace her but paused when she shook her bowed head.

"You hurt me Inuyasha…" She sniffled loudly, wiping her tears. "How could you do something like that to me? I really thought you loved me." She chuckled at that absurd thought.

Inuyasha wet his dry lips, at a loss of words. How can something go from A-ok, to fucked up? He knew that eavesdropping on Kouga and Kagome's conversation was wrong of him, but he just needed to know what was going on. If Kagome was going to be taken away from him, he needed to know.

"It's all true, Kagome." He grasped both her shoulders lightly, drawing her frame closer to him. "Just forget about Kikyou and Kouga and just think about us – Me and you." He stood silent until she looked up into his face with her beautiful sky-blue orbs. "I've always had this feeling for you, but…"

When she started shaking her head firmly, he couldn't help but pause in his sentence.

_I don't want to hear anything he has to say. I've dreamt about this so much, but the settings are all wrong. I can't help but think that if Kouga didn't come along, he would have never thought of confessing to me. I'd simply remain as the best friend who he can fuck whenever his dick starts wagging its fucking tail._

_I had to smile, but the smile was that of bittersweet. It's ironic how your whole life you've wished for something, yearned for it every second of the day, but when that wish finally comes true… you feel nothing but apprehension…_

"I can't do this right now." She eased out of his hold, moving to his bed to take back up her shirt and put it on. "I have to go." She uttered, not caring if he heard her or not.

"Don't do this Kagome." His voice cracked, but he refused to belittle himself in anyway possible. "Please…"

But the begging in his voice was enough to make anyone feel for him. Inuyasha couldn't help the frustrated growl that left his lips as Kagome sat on his windowsill to exit his room.

"Tell me something Inuyasha." He perked up slightly, walking closer to her but stopped short when she held up a petite hand. "If you didn't hear Kouga talking under the staircase, or if Kouga didn't get a date with me at all, would you have confessed to me?"

_I watched him closely, reading him like the open book he was in my presence. First his beautiful lips parted slightly but the words seemed to hide within his throat, refusing to reveal themselves. I smiled that sad smile once again, biting my lips in hope._

_Hope that wasn't there to begin with…_

_I knew the answer before my question processed in his mind, and the stuttering that I knew was about to come would just make my crumbled heart turn to cinders. I wouldn't be able to take it._

"I have to go, I'm sorry about you and Kikyou."

With that said she jumped out of his window and went through hers, closing and locking it before he could explain himself.

Did this mean that their long lived friendship was over? Had her fear of taking the other step because it might ruin their friendship be taking it toll?

_I never knew he had the love for me the way I did for him…_

Kagome smiled softly while she let the tears flow down her rosary cheeks freely.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hope you enjoyed this – REVIEW!!!

And so so sooooo sorry for the urber late update, hope you guys understand =]

Um, AVD is half way finished, but midterms has started so I'll get it out when I can *shrugs*


	4. Chapter 4

_**I really have to say it… *shakes head* Really…**_

I've received my first flame that I knew was bound to come. I get mad so easily and I always need to vent it out to feel good no matter what.

Is this fic honestly unrealistic? In this world, are there not kids who tend to venture into the sexual world at a young age? (Kids nowadays are losing their virginity as young as 13!) Do they not at least 'experiment' even if they can't spell their fucking names? Please tell me if I may be wrong or deluding myself. Cuz I've been told 'bout little kids who play 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'. I write with warnings – don't assume things without reading carefully or doing some fucking research! And further more, if my fic made you want to puke from chapter one, then why did you continue on to the rest chapters? _Please enlighten me _or simply stop spouting shit and taking up review spaces at the same time.

If I wanted shit I'd ask my fucking ass, bitch!

Oh by-the-fucking-way, I was born on the 12th of June, 1992 and I'm _SEVENTEEN_ years old, I'm a College freshman and a proud black Caribbean chic that hates fucking asses that flame _just because_. So please _do_ tell me, do I need to show my fucking birth certificate for clarification?

**Chapter 4**

Kagome sat at the dinner table, chewing slowing on her broccoli as her mind took her to a different time where everything seemed perfect, yet no where close to such perfection. She swallowed reluctantly, dragging her eyes to her filled plate where a big chicken swam in the brown substance that was gravy.

_I'm really sighing away my happiness…_

Pushing her food away, she banged her head against the edge of the table with a whiny groan to accommodate such actions.

"Kags-Kags."

Her mom had a way of calling her twice and she remembered asking her once why she did that. With a smile filled with warmth, her mother had replied saying: "Because I love you twice as much as anyone in the whole world."

Kagome smiled at the past – at the innocent past where nothing went wrong and all was well with her and…

She sighed again, leaning her head against the table so she could look at her mother, even though her sad orbs where hiding behind the safety of her lids. "Mooooom…" Kagome moaned out, her face taking on that of a hurting teen. "How can I make things right?"

_I often barely get to see a glimpse of my mom due to her working hours, but at the moment she was on a week's worth of vacation. This was the week where I let my greed take over, not holding all I've been dying to tell her… well enough to not make her suffer a fatal heart attack._

"Is this about Inuyasha sweetie?" She asked with concern in her matching blue eyes as she moved closer to her pride and joy. When Kagome pouted angrily, she rested a soothing hand on her daughter's back. "Honey, you guys need to talk things out."

Kagome sucked her teeth, her stubbornness rising as she plucked angrily at a thread on the table cloth. "He's the one who has the stick up his a-hole." She grumbled, glaring off into the distance as if she could see him. "I've tried talking to him but all I get is the cold shoulder or a selection of his infamous insults!"

_It really hurts me to see he's acting out the way he is. That time when he confessed to me and I walked off like some stupid fuck, I knew things weren't going to be the same. But damn me if I wasn't still shocked! _

_The next day at school, he changed seats with the geek-a-zoid of the class and was surrounded with girls within a second! I couldn't even confirm how jealous I was… it was really heart breaking, but my anger grew so quickly! Every time I'd walk towards him, he'd brush pass me like I was some bitch that needed distancing from. Or never mind the fact that he became a loose screw now that he and Kikyou were no more._

_That didn't stop the fucking whore from fucking him! _

_Did that make me feel like I was replaced? Hell to the fucking YES!_

"Don't you think this fight between you guys is getting old and stupid?" Her mom meant well, but when she didn't understand things in detailed points it was just best for her to shut up. But Kagome needed some stability, needed someone to talk to about Inuyasha, and if he wasn't available then who else would she turn to other than her mother?

"Mom, you just don't get it." Kagome huffed out a breath of air, making her broccolis shudder slightly. "He hates me." She stated simply as she moved on to poking her broccoli to see if she could make it flinch in pain.

"I get that he hates you, Kags-Kags." Naomi rolled her eyes skywards while she watched her daughter's childish action. "What I don't get is '_why_'…" Nudging Kagome to get her attention, she folded her arms in that motherly way which made Kagome groaned.

"I don't want to talk about this, not right now." Pushing out her chair, she stood up quickly and started clearing the table.

_What was I to say?_

_Oh hey mom, Inuyasha confessed to me, but don't get all happy now – even though he loves me that doesn't mean he did it off of his own. Apparently he was just scared I'd be taken away from him for good since another guy asked me to be his girlfriend. You remember Kouga right? Yup, that's the one who had the balls to confess to me._

_Oh, why is Inuyasha still not talking to me? Well assuming that it would be awkward between us could be a slight hint. I mean, we're best friends and the guy who wants to be my man is complete enemies with Inuyasha. Get what I'm saying?_

_By the way, Inuyasha and I have been fucking for a good while now – that could add to more awkwardness along with hatred now that I'm not Inuyasha's alone, don't ya think?_

_How's that for sending your mother to the hospital? For her to find out everything about me, her 'precious little Kags-Kags' would just be… murder._

"I don't get the two of you."

Getting up as well, she went into the kitchen and turned on the faucet to full the sink so she could start washing the dishes while Kagome store away the leftovers before handing her the dirty dishes.

"It's almost three weeks since you guys started this fight that I have no idea of knowing the cause of." Eying her daughter closely, she shook her head in wonder at the same time, making Kagome fidget under her scrutiny. "It's the longest you guys ever went without talking."

"I know…" Kagome mumbled, pausing in front of the refrigerator with a bowl of salad.

_I can't help but feel like this is what causes our friendship to crumble beyond repair. The further we drift apart, the more I die inside and I don't like the way my heart is hurting._

_I sit on my windowsill every night, trying to muster the little courage I have to call him. When I find I have enough it's usually too late or that courage would just flee the moment I order my tongue to call his luscious name. _

_Inuyasha…_

_I've been longing to call him in that voice filled with ecstasy caused by him, but I know that was now a dream forever lost within my thoughts._

"Don't beat yourself up about it too much, Kags-Kags." Her mom rushed out, knowing that her daughter was on the brink of tears.

Naomi was rarely home but she knew her daughter best and that was never going to change. Even though she hated herself for having to work such long hours and miss out on her daughter's life she knew that Kagome didn't hold it against her and for that she was at ease – even if it was just a little bit.

"I'm scared of loosing him mom." Kagome sniffled loudly and Naomi let her fingers loosen around the glass in the sink as she rushed towards her only child, embracing her tightly as she wept softly against her bosom. "I don't want to lose him; I don't ever want to lose Inuyasha!" Kagome sniffled loudly, gripping onto her mom tightly as her body shook with the force brought on by her tears.

Naomi was at a loss of words. All she could do was hold her daughter and tell her it was going to be alright, not fully knowing if it was the truth or just a lie to put her daughter at ease. Either way, Kagome's flow of tears only rose, dampening Naomi's red blouse in the process.

"I don't understand why he has to be such a jerk!" Growling with hatred, she eased out of her mother's protection to wipe her angry tears away. "Doesn't he know how much he's hurting me? Hurting our friendship?"

_I almost chuckled at myself. What friendship was left between Inuyasha and me? If someone could answer me, I'd be most happy._

"Maybe you should try thinking like him." Rubbing a soothing hand up and down her daughter's back, she smiled reassuringly at her. "Maybe he's hurting just as much, or even more…"

Kagome furrowed her brow in absolute irritation at her mother. Her sudden glare made her mother quirk a brow in confusion at her abrupt change. "So now you're taking his side?!" She blew up hotly. "I'm your daughter, there shouldn't be no ifs or but about who is being hurt!"

"Listen here, Kags-Kags…"

While Kagome's anger rose, so did Naomi's for the way her daughter was acting. She loved her daughter dearly and understood what she was going through to some extent based on what Kagome explained to her, but that didn't mean Inuyasha would suddenly get up and decide to hate Kagome.

As if Kagome was being programmed, her tears had stopped falling, though her orbs still glistered with the promise of more tears, and she squared her shoulders with her face void of all emotions.

"I don't care how you look at me." Naomi folded her arms, looking at her daughter sternly. "I'm sure what ever you guys are fighting over has taking some effect on Inuyasha. I know you know this as well but you're just being greedy and thinking only you are hurting."

_I wanted to curse her for all she was worth and more. But deep down, I knew she was right, but that didn't make me feel any better. I rejected him to some extent and I knew for a fact that one of Inuyasha's biggest fears was rejection. _

_I'm the guilty one in this story – I hurt him in ways a best friend shouldn't even dream about! But at the same time, he should shoulder some guilt. All he had to do was talk to me honestly like normal and confess to me without anyone having to nudge him._

_I just felt like he was being a scared pussy and I can't stop thinking about how if Kouga never came along, I'd still be his friend and he would have never confessed to me. How can that knowledge make me feel at ease?_

"It's his fault! All he had to do was confess to me from the start!" She screamed, her control turning to ashes. "How can he tell me he had feelings for me since forever but never thought to tell me a thing?!" She fumed, stomping her feet in anger while she imagined the floor to be Inuyasha. "I'm the same best friend who he could tell anything to!! How the fuck – sorry – how is this any different?!"

Naomi couldn't help the rising of her brows in surprise at her daughter's accidental confession. _'So this is about love…' _She smiled in thought as Kags-Kags rambled on, going from cursing to apologizing to only cursing again.

_I didn't like the way my mom was gazing at me so intently. It frightened me in a weird way. That knowing smile as I rant away my silent thoughts was only spreading as I spilled more words._

_Telling her about the whole confession ordeal was the last thing I had on my mind to reveal to her, but when frustration took you over, things just rushed out without any indication of warnings._

"Stop looking at me like that mom." Kagome whimpered as she shook her body in a whining manner as if she was a six year old.

"Like what?" Naomi grinned toothily, the same beautiful smile that Kagome inherited. "Go on, continue with the amazing rant." She giggled at her daughter's embarrassment.

"Oh shush up!" Pouting, Kagome sat on the kitchen counter, folding her leg over the other as she tapped her heal on the cupboard lightly.

"Let me ask you something though, Kags-Kags."

Naomi turned around enough so her blue orbs could clash with her daughter's stormy blue.

_Her mysterious silence was scratching at my nerves. I hate it when she does that, but then again I love doing it to others. I just never thought I'd get such a powerful dose of my own medicine. I vaguely wondered if all my traits were from my mom alone. Did I not have at least one distinct trait from my nameless father?_

_I sighed, bringing back myself to the present just before my mother proved to me that she indeed 'knew it all', even if she was barely present in my life._

"Isn't Inuyasha the best friend you could tell anything to?"

When Kagome nodded slowly, as if afraid it might trigger something unpleasant, Naomi simply smiled which freed her from worry for a short time.

"Then how is it that you didn't confess to him?" Naomi gave her daughter a look of disappointment yet understanding. "You did the same thing he did while not considering the strong bond the both of you possessed between each other."

"That… it's… It's different!" She stuttered, flaring her hands around in exaggerations. "He has… well had a girlfriend at the time, and besides how am I to confess to someone like Inuyasha?" She sighed contently, thinking back to all the special times they shared together.

Naomi stood silent, her eyes softening as her daughter spoke about the one guy who consumed her.

"Inuyasha is like… he's like the most amazing guy in the world!" She smiled widely as her arms started to get animated while she explained to her mother. "He's really smart – especially when it comes to Calculus! Don't forget to mention his sense of humor! There is no guy in the world that can make me laugh the way he does, or can wash away all my sadness with a simple word or hug." Her smile started to slant downwards as she remembered all the times her tears revealed themselves to Inuyasha; only for him to wipe them away in that loving manner he had hidden away for only her.

"Kags-Kags…" The whisper went on deaf ears as Kagome continued, her voice shaking slightly.

"I love the way he smiles at me, or even the way he teases me." She shook her head in thought, holding off the dam of tears that threaten to break free. "I've loved him for so long that I can't even remember not ever having such feelings for him. It's as if I was born to love Inuyasha Taisho..."

_Maybe that's the reason why I didn't really find any wrong in what we did, even if we were too young. I would be the girl to offer him the moon, be the girl to get down on my knees and tell him how much I love him._

_Deep down – I wanted to be that girl no matter what!_

"I'm sure the reason why he didn't confess to you at the beginning was because of a similar fear you had." Naomi walked up towards her daughter, nudged her way between her legs and held her face in her palms. "Look at me Kags-Kags…" When Kagome's watery eyes held her mother's loving orbs, they both smiled softly. "He probably felt like you were too good for him or that when you showed such serious interest in this Kouga – a completely different person than him, that he just wasn't your type."

_I remembered when Inuyasha thought himself to be inferior. It was the first time he showed such lack of confidence towards me. I wanted to understand what my mom was telling me, and on some level I did understand._

_But maybe I was being stubborn, being difficult or hard to deal with. I just wish he'd still have confessed to me from the start. All those time I let him in me, let him touch me and kiss me, he couldn't have confessed to me?_

Naomi looked on as the emotions ran across her daughter's face, knowing she was still finding some way to blame Inuyasha even to this point. "Honey, how many times did Inuyasha tell you he loves you, or that you're the most important person in the world?" She paused, waiting for her to answer but when Kagome stayed silent she pressed for an answer. "How many times Kagome?"

_Ugh, I hate when she calls me by my full name._

_Yeah, I'm being difficult aren't I? It's almost laughable, knowing that I want something more than anything in the world but still beat around the fucking bush. It's really fucked up of me._

"He'd tell me so many times a day that I'd sometimes get annoyed." Kagome smiled sadly as if her mind was taking her back to a different time. "He loves to tell me that especially when I'm mad at him!" She chuckled softly, her smile so wide that it consumed half of her face.

"Well Kags-Kags…" Her mom voiced cheerily, patting her daughter's legs with enthusiasm. "You need to take the stand this time."

_My pout was my weapon when it came to my mom, and at this very moment – it needed to be used. So pout I pouted, in hopes of getting my mother to jump over on my side in defense._

_When she rolled her eyes playfully at me with a mock pout of her own, I felt like my weapon was long overdue. Damnation to all in opposition of my pout!_

_I sighed dejectedly when she pecked my lips softly – like she usually did with love and care. I knew then that our conversation was over and that she expected me to do my part._

_I kept telling myself 'to hell with it, it's not like I have anything to lose.' But deep down, I knew I was wrong, I was wrong in so many ways and on so many higher levels._

_And I was also scared…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha hated the way the sun shone so brightly above, as if it was mocking his gloomy feelings. He also hated the fact that he had to get up early this morning just so he could make breakfast and get to school on time.

He hated a lot of things today.

Walking up the steps that led to his imprisonment for eight fucking hours, he sighed annoyingly, his steps at a snail's pace while others rushed as if it was a freedom call.

"Fucking lunatics." He spat under his breath when someone bumped into him, not even stopping to apologize.

When he pushed through the entrance of the school door, the noises blasted full force into him. Loud mixtures of music from j-rock, to hip-hop screamed into his ears as students chatted away just as loudly while they waited for the calling bell or their friends to fill up the clique circle.

"Morning Inuyasha!"

He smiled upon hearing the female's innocuous seductive voice, suddenly remembering why he put up with this hell hole due to all the beautiful females. A chocolate-skin girl with slanted eyes the color of hazel looked up at him, her smile blocking out the hindrance that was noise within seconds. She wasn't too small, but she wasn't big either. She had a pleasing curvaceous shape, full breast and a nice ass to compliment her assets. Her brown mane spilled into her back like cascading silk that was just begging to be touched. With long eyelashes tickling her high cheekbones, he couldn't help but noticing her full pink lips that just needed to be kissed.

"How's the transfer coming along Amanda?" His smile mirrored hers as they continued along the boisterous halls of Shikon High.

She laughed briefly with a shake of her head. "You really didn't notice me within the span of two months did you?" She tsk'd at him disapprovingly as he flushed with embarrassment.

Amanda Matsumoto was a Black-American/Asian girl who moved across states to live with her Asian father two month ago due to her mother's sudden death. She's been attending this school ever since, but Inuyasha had to admit that only about a week ago did he come to notice her when she became his lab partner in Biology since staying partners with Kagome was an absolute no in his case.

"I'm deeply sorry Amanda, I feel like a fool for not noticing you."

He honestly meant it. She was beyond a sight for sore eyes, even though she looked too innocent for his taste he just couldn't help the effect she had on him.

"I'll forgive you, _this time_." She warned playfully.

"You always forgive me." He shook his head at her when she pouted, her hair flowing behind her like blazing fire.

"That's only because you're so damn cute." She smirked at him when he quirked a brow, her sudden confession stupefying him into silence which quite naturally made her laugh.

After a few short minutes that went by quickly as they chatted animatedly, the first bell rang, putting awareness to all students of their nearing end of freedom. Inuyasha rushed to his locker after waiting on Amanda to get her things at her locker.

"You can go on ahead." He heaved a heavy book out of his bag pack and into his locker just as the last bell rang, urging children of all ages and races to rush to their classes before the late patroller assigned them detention slips. "Go on, I don't want to get you in trouble." He winked at her as she fidgeted on her feet, trying to decide whether she should wait or go as he said.

Blushing deeply, she nudged him slightly as she past him, looking back while he watched her. "I guess I'll see you in Bio before lunch then." Flashing him her warm smile, he grinned in response, nodding his head in agreement just before she disappeared in homeroom 204.

He looked on his watch for the time, cursing loudly as he power walked to his classroom. A bald middle aged man blocked his way to salvation with yellow slips in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Great… Just fucking great." His grumble went unheard as he put out his hand, not in the mood for any ring-around-the-rosy with the school's security guard.

The male clucked his tongue a couple times, smirking widely at finally catching a culprit first thing in the morning. "What a pleasant surprise to see you, Inuyasha."

Biting his tongue in annoyance he tried to smile but came out with a grimace. "Wish I could say the same thing to you, Henry."

The school's security guard paused in his writing on that yellow slip, glowering abruptly at Inuyasha. "That's _Officer Joseph_ to you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him, his hatred and annoyance never masking themselves. Choosing not to answer him, Inuyasha folded his arms while waiting on the damned slip from _Henry_ so he could at least make it to homeroom.

"I hate this day already and it hasn't even started good."

The middle aged man looked up from his long writing, hearing Inuyasha mumble something but having no way of comprehending what he just said. As soon as his eyes drifted from the irked teen, he couldn't help spotting the mop of midnight locks that ducked behind a garbage bin.

"Trying to outsmart me are you?" He whispered heatedly with a twitch in his bulging blue eyes. "No need hiding now you whelp!" His shout bounced off of the walls, making Inuyasha cringed.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see who was dumb enough to be caught by this impudent asshole that calls himself an 'officer'. When he saw the mop of hair he'd ran his hands through oh so many times up in a high ponytail, and the twitching of those sexy eyebrows he'd kissed so much come into view, he went neutral – wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Oh, this is just fucking great, unbelievably fucking great!" He grouched a little too loudly which made dear Henry whip his head around in surprise.

"Such vile language deserves a week's worth of detention!"

Kagome walked up timidly, hesitancy laced within her stride as she neared Inuyasha. When she snorted at the middle-aged man's action he turned his bald head in her direction, glaring heatedly at her which she matched head on. "You'll join him too."

The defiance in his voice made both teens wanting to put away their differences and knock the fuck out of him until he couldn't even remember the true meaning of 'officer'.

Henry walked towards Kagome, placing two slips in her unwilling hand, telling her to give one to Inuyasha before he made his way down the hall. "I expect both of you on time or suspension for a month!"

When he was gone, silence issued among them. It was so thick, that a knife could have its way with it and still not cut it completely.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome let her fingers brush across the yellow slips, wanting to move closer towards him but finding it hard to move her feet in his direction.

_Take the stand Kagome, take the friggin' stand! I keep remembering what my mother had told me, remembered how much I pictured talking to Inuyasha. It was so much easier than the real deal because at that time my thoughts had the power to imagine the outcome. Now, I was clueless of the outcome, not knowing if we'll walk off together as best friend, maybe more than that or simply walk off in different directions as if we were complete strangers._

"Um…" She found the words refusing to surface, cowering in the wake of silence.

Before should good get her words in order and force them past her dry lips, Inuyasha walked towards her in one swift moment. She felt the tears slamming against the dam, wanting to be released when he took the slip from her hand.

He used his index finger and thumb finger, as if he was avoiding the touch of their skin. Did he hate her that much as to not even want to touch her?

He was walking away quickly and she felt like if she let him go, she'll never get a chance such as good as this one where everyone was in class, leaving the halls as their only witness.

"Could… could you please wait?" Her rushed shout froze him momentarily, but he picked back up his pace in one fluid movement. "Please Inu!" She heard the damn crumble, hating herself for letting a wretched tear spill from her orbs.

Inuyasha turned around reluctantly after hearing the soft sniffle. He wanted so much to rush towards her, take her into his arms and kiss away those tears while telling her sweet nothingness.

"What do you want now?"

The harshness in his voice made her shudder from the coldness entwined with it.

"Can we please go somewhere private to talk?"

"Talk about what?" He folded his arms tightly, the yellow paper in his hand crumbled up as he fisted his hands to try hold some of his control in tact. "We don't have anything to talk about. _You _made that very clear from the start."

Her lips quivered slightly, but she held firm, refusing to become weak in front of him. "I know what I said back then, and I was wrong." She sighed softly. "I got… I guess I got scared. I mean, I've dreamt about you confessing to me so many times and then when you suddenly did especially during that time with Kouga I got –…"

"So what?" He shouted. "What's done is done – isn't that what you always said?"

_I've always hated when he cut me off, he was such a jackass that I often wonder why I loved him so much. I knew he was hurting, I saw it in his eyes – the same eyes that bared everything to me._

_All I want to do is make things right, rush into his arms and hug him tightly until my arms hurt…_

"I know I hurt you that day and I'm sorry!" Her frustration was rising but so was his irritation.

Inuyasha walked up towards her, his face inches from hers while they stared in the other's eyes, searching for something unknown to the other. The hatred Inuyasha displayed made Kagome shudder slightly.

"Fuck you Kagome." He spat, making her cringed. "You don't know shit about me!"

He turned to walk off but she grabbed his arms tightly, making him yank away from her. But her hold was so tight on him that he only succeeded in tugging her with his yank. "How can you say I don't know anything about you?!"

Her glare almost made him chuckle in memory. He always loved when she got that fire in her blue orbs, turning it a darker shade as if a fierce storm was on its way.

"We're best friends!" When he turned his head from her she yanked it back by pulling on his long mane. "Best friends since before we were born!" Her eyes wavered as tears glassed over her orbs. "We've never missed each other's birthday, and I don't want to start that… Please try to understand me…" A tear trickled slowly down her cheeks as her hold loosened.

"You know I hate to see you cry." Inuyasha's whisper kissed her ears, making her sigh in content since his voice was not filled with abhorrence.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha… I'm really sorry!" She bowed her head and wiped away at her eyes angrily.

_I swore to myself that I wasn't going to cry. I knew he was weak when it came to my tears but I wanted him to understand me without having sympathy or anything in relation._

_I wanted to really take a stand for once since I knew it wasn't the usual me when it came to Inuyasha. Every time we got in an argument and stopped talking for a while, even if I was in the wrong he'd always come reconcile with me first. I never once felt the need to beg for forgiveness first and only now I wondered why he put up with me so much. Did he love me all those times to want to make things better with me no matter what?_

"Your tears won't make me forgive you."

_I looked up into his eyes in shock. Not that I wanted them to, but the way he said that…_

_It didn't sound like the Inuyasha I knew – loved._

_His glower made his amber orbs turn a dark brown, he looked mad, and mad in his case was sexy, irresistible. I'd notice my hair was moving from side to side as I shook my head in disagreement. _

"We can't be like before, and nothing you say or do would change that."

He was walking away and she felt lonely. Her only true half was walking away from her like in the movies where one's love walked out on them, never looking back.

"Don't do this Inuyasha!" She ran towards him, grabbing him harshly again. "I'm begging you." She wept like she'd never cried before, the realization of losing someone as close to her as he was becoming an awful reality.

Along her ranting she started hitting him on the chest, her tears clouding her vision, her sniffles muffling her words.

Inuyasha looked down at her with distress and anger all at once. His astonishment was making his eye twitch in annoyance when she spoke such hateful things at him through her own anger and sorrow. He knew this was just her being immensely angry at not being understood, but he was seriously hurt when she told him she was sure he didn't love her. That in itself was humanly impossible and he wanted to slap her for even thinking that!

Growling softly, he grasped her shoulders roughly, making her squeak out in pain, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"You think just because you say you want something that you should get it?" He shook her harshly, making her hair come loose out of the ponytail. "You're such a fucking bitch!"

Kagome was too silent as she looked at him, his face heating up from anger.

It all happened too fast to even tell who made the move. One moment he was glaring into her teary eyes and the next minute their lips were stuck on each other like paint on wall. It wasn't the normal tender kiss though. This kiss was filled with frustration, hatred and anger all wrapped into the bruising kiss that was both loved and hate all at once.

The urgency in their action was as if their life was about to end and that every second counted.

Kagome didn't think to push away; she already missed his drugging kisses to begin with. It was as if the drunken lady had finally gotten her doze of cocaine. Kagome gripped his waist tightly since he was still holding onto her shoulders; she pulled him against her, wanting to feel every inch of him.

_He'd started using a different type of toothpaste…_

_My lips are throbbing in pain, I'm breathless and well in need of air and yet I can't pull away from him. I'm wishing this would last – needing the feel of him to help me through the day and make me imagine all that has happened over the three weeks to be a dream, even if it was for a short time._

_I couldn't help the deep moan that left my mouth, only to be swallowed by Inuyasha. I also realized that he'd change how he kissed, slightly. He never used to run his tongue on the roof of my mouth – it tickled a little…_

_I really do love him._

The need for air was challenging them…

Inuyasha pulled Kagome deeper into his mouth, sucking roughly on her bottom lip as she whimpered in pain. He wanted her to hurt; he needed to see her control fall to pieces as pain coated her visibly. He always hated how she could mask her troubles to the outsiders since he could read her like and open book.

Just once he wanted everyone to see her fall, make people ask her if she was alright or what the fuck was wrong with her. How many times have his acquaintances asked him such ridiculous question, never thinking to ask Kagome all because she was all smiles and laughter?

It _fucked _with him, both mentally and physically.

He pulled away from her, both of them breathing harshly. Their hot breath slammed into each other's face as their lips kissed ghostly.

Inuyasha licked his lips slowly, tasting the slight copper inside his mouth. Smirking slightly, he watched as Kagome moved her index and middle finger to her swollen lips, seeing the red copper seeping slowly out of his master piece.

She trembled, looked at the slight redness on her fingers then into his mirthful orbs with her sad pools of blue.

Before either of them could say anything, the doors in the hall pushed open as kids spilled out, disrupting the silence. They stepped apart from each other, not wanting to look suspicious at all.

"We're through." He seethed, goading her on.

He expected to hear her oppose him, silently wanting them to cause a scene, but she didn't…

He couldn't remember exactly what happened then and there, didn't really hear Amanda calling his name as she rushed towards him or even beat the jerks up who kept ramming into him as they played in the hall.

What he did remember though was the look in Kagome's eyes. The way her tears broke free, spilling like thick raindrops from the blue sky. He wanted to rush towards her when she broke out into a run, tripping over air as people huddled around her, wondering if she was all right. He vividly remembered the look on Kouga's face as he helped her up, rubbing her arms down soothingly as she shook her head quickly. He hated the look Kouga gave him, loathed his very existence as he followed Kagome when she started pushing past people forcefully to get to the exit. He remembered breaking her heart within those few seconds.

He remembered it all too well…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! =D

**Hope you enjoyed this piece and REVIEW!!! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** I know this is really late – forgive me, though you know how it is xP

_Enjoy!! =D_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" Amanda's curious gaze flickered from the spot where the scene had taken place just seconds ago, and then back at Inuyasha's blank, troubled gaze.

When she got no answer, she pursed her lips slightly, as if dejected from his lack of response. Her forest green nails glittered slightly from the design it donned as she rested a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to get him to acknowledge her the least.

"What's the matter?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, that small indication brought back life to him as he clenched his jaw angrily. There they go again with that bothersome question. His orbs flashed towards Amanda heatedly, making her gasp in surprise.

"Don't…" He breathed, trying hard not to bestow his anger upon her. "Just… Don't." He whispered as the halls started clearing.

"I'm sorry." Her voice shook slightly which made a groan erupt from deep within Inuyasha's throat.

"Don't be like this either…" He exhaled loudly, folding his arms tightly against his chest as he bore holes into the main entrance where Kagome had disappeared, Kouga hot on her trails.

"You should go." She nudged him slightly. "It's sickening me to see you like this." She shrugged slightly, trying to mask her hurt.

Her little crush on him could never compare to the feelings Kagome had for him, especially knowing that Inuyasha openly reciprocate those feelings towards Kagome. Heaving a soft sigh at her current situation, she let her beautiful lips curve into a slight grin.

Inuyasha glared off into the distance, his steely orbs probably making the poor door shudder. "Everything's just fucked up ain't it?" He shook his head crossly. He was angry at Kagome, detested Kouga and also felt strong irritation towards himself.

"I really hate this day." He clucked his tongue before looking down at Amanda. "I'm sorry…." He couldn't voice anything more than that, but he knew she understood him and was grateful for that.

Her shoulders hunched up slightly. "S'alright, at least I have you as a friend, what more can I ask for?" She smiled.

Before anything else could be said between them, Inuyasha rushed off towards through the main entrance. He hoped his anger could stay under control, prayed that this day wouldn't end as badly as it had started.

"Fuck it all I suppose." He chuckled softly as he made a left around the corner of the school.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I still can't believe he did that to me." Her loud sniffle shook her body as she wiped away her angry tears, her pouting lips trembling as the wind kissed her bruised lips repeatedly.

_I never thought Inuyasha could do something so cruel towards me. Did my rejection brought out such hatred from him? Did I honestly deserve such actions from someone I viewed as my best friend, my other half, and my love? _

_No, I didn't…_

"Face the facts Kagome." Kouga glared off into the distance, his left foot propped up against a rock while the other tapped softly against the bench he sat on. "He's just a jackass, always has been, always will be."

"Please don't start again." She groaned as her tears stopped. Her puffy orbs glowered at Kouga before softening as she was too tired to even do such simple act.

"You know I'm right!" He admonished, moving closer to her so they were now face to face. "What kind of douche treats someone he calls his best friend the way he has treated you?"

Kagome straightened up slightly to try defending him, but then she paused with her mouth opened, wondering why she even felt the urge to defend him after what he'd done. She wondered vaguely if she'll always feel the urge to protect him on impulse…

Before she remembered to formulate words for the waiting Kouga to hear, she looked up suddenly to see who was clearing their throat so loudly.

_Why was he here? Did he not make me feel like a fool enough? I watched as his glowering orbs shifting from Kouga and then to myself only to settle on Kouga – his glare intensifying even more if that was possible._

Before Kagome could voice her thought, Kouga stood up swiftly and blocked Kagome's view in the process. "What the hell are you doing here dipshit?"

With his dark amber orbs looking heatedly at Kouga, he spoke through clenched teeth with his arms folded over his chest. "Can we talk for a second Kagome?"

"We have nothing to talk about Inuyasha." Kagome moved slightly to face Inuyasha just has his eyes flickered to clash with hers. "This time, _you _made sure of that…"

Inuyasha's arms dropped slowly to his side, searching her visage with his frantic orbs – though he still had on a poker face, save for his eyes of course.

_I felt those pools of amber caressing me as they try to search for a rational answer; it was so like Inuyasha… I surprised myself when I suppressed my smile, taking a quick peek at him as his mouth fell open a couple times – trying to find the right thing to say I'm guessing – but in the end they just clamped close._

After a few moments of silent staring on Inuyasha's behalf, Kouga chuckled annoyingly which made Inuyasha frown angrily at him once again. It was taking all of his willpower not to hit Kouga right then and there. The insufferable twit didn't know when to just shut the hell up and disappear.

"Please Kagome, just five minutes." He pleaded – actually _pleaded_! He was sure that triggered something in Kagome because he was aware that she knew he never in his life would plead for something unless it was really important to him.

Exhaling calmly to get a hold of himself, Inuyasha broke his glower contest with Kouga to focus solely on Kagome again for a response. But instantly, Kouga shifted on his other foot to block Inuyasha's view of Kagome.

_I wanted to shift just to see Inuyasha. But I didn't want to give myself away, not to Inuyasha anyways. It's almost laughable to see that I still want to get a good look at him still, even after what he's done to me; I really was stupid…_

"What the fuck is your problem?" He paused angrily when Kouga took a threatening step towards him. With a scoff at this pathetic excuse of audacity, he took three steps, now standing right in front of Kouga.

"Don't you think you've hurt Kagome enough for one day?" Kouga narrowed his eyes to slits as he huffed in Inuyasha's face. "What kind of best friend you say you were?" He chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you're not even recognized as a friend after what you've done to her. You're such an ass for making her cry."

"Look asshat, mind your own fucking business when you don't – …" He paused and reeled back his head slightly when Kouga advanced a little to come within a breath of Inuyasha's visage, his lips pulled back into an ugly scowl of disgust. "Dude, _get the fuck out of my face_!" Inuyasha shouted with abhorrence, his hands pushing Kouga away automatically to get some space between them.

Stumbling a little before catching his balance, Kouga's hands instantly curled into a fist, ready to return the contact in a different way.

Before he could lift his fist in the air, he felt cool palms grasped his bicep firmly, stopping him at once.

Kagome knew that a fight would break out if Kouga so much as laid a finger on Inuyasha. She didn't want any of them to get hurt; mostly concerned for Kouga for she knew the capability Inuyasha had from his past fights. Her blue worried orbs darted from Kouga to her…

She sighed and let her gaze fall to the ground.

She didn't even know if he was still her best friend, much less a friend. Sighing tiredly from all the shit that has happened today, she silently berated herself for even thinking they were anything but strangers now.

_It probably hasn't even passed 9:30am, am pretty sure of it. Yet, so many things happened that the day should just fast forward and end already. I actually _wanted_ it to end already!_

"Kouga…" Kagome started, her brows furrowing in thought as she searched for the right words.

_Maybe I'm really stupid, but I still want to cling to Inuyasha… I sort of want to know what he has to say. Besides, I don't think he can say nor do anything more badly to me than what has happened in the halls just a few short minutes ago._

"Oh come on Kags!" Kouga stressed out angrily as he turned slightly to face her. "You can't really want to hear what this_ asshole_ has to say!" He jabbed an angry thumb in Inuyasha's direction as he said the word 'asshole', which made Inuyasha rolled his eyes silently at him.

"Now be good and just run along like a good bitch you lil faggot." Inuyasha smirked, folding his arms across his chest happily. He was glad that Kagome was finally caving, ready to at least hear what he has to say.

The moment she stopped Kouga's advances – even though that part irked him – he knew that she was going to listen to him. Despite their differences, he still was able to read her like any open book. After all, she was _his_ book…

Kouga clenched a fist as his eyes narrowed to slits upon landing on Inuyasha's goading posture. His whole body heated with anger as he looked into his enemy's eyes. Was Kagome seriously going to talk to this jerk off?

"I'm not leaving." Kouga clarified, shaking slightly from the anger coursing through him. He wanted so much to inflict the necessary pain on the idiot standing so close to him.

"Then we'd just excuse ourselves if need be you little fucker." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to drop his goading episode to glower at Kouga. "Either way, we're going to talk." He too clarified evenly as Kagome's hands loosen on Kouga's bicep.

Inuyasha didn't show it, he didn't even express it but he was silently happy that all contact between Kagome and Kouga were finally gone.

"I cannot tell you how much I loathe you Inuyasha."

Smirking slightly, Inuyasha nodded his head in thought. "You could have fooled me." His smirk turned into a full blown teasing smile as he advanced towards them to get closer to Kagome. "You piece of shitty homo."

_Every thing happened so quickly within such a short time that I myself wasn't sure what had happened…_

_When Inuyasha made his last comment, Kouga gave a loud throaty noise of infuriation before connecting his itching fist to Inuyasha's jaw, sending his face to the side. As soon as his fist kissed Inuyasha's cheek, I watched helplessly as Inuyasha's eyes flashed a darker shade of amber before touching his hand to his jaw._

_My own hands had clasped my jaws as if I had felt the painful blow…_

_With a loud series of cursing on Inuyasha's behalf, he gave Kouga a hard box that made contact with his nose, and I _swore_ I heard it broke. The spurting of blood only added to my suspicion of the broken nose._

_All I could hear at the moment was the constant blows Kouga – who was now on the ground fighting to stay conscious – was receiving as Inuyasha cursed with every paused of his fist._

_I knew I had to do something – I just couldn't watch Inuyasha damn well kill Kouga bare handed!_

"Stop it Inuyasha!"

Kagome's feet remembered to work as she rushed forward to where the boys were on the ground, wanting quickly to stop the fight that was slowly earning itself a growing crowd.

She cringed with every blow Kouga took, even as he blocked the damage that was still being done.

With a final pause at the scene, she looked frantically up at the students who were chatting away animatedly about the fight or those who were busy taping it on their expensive phones before rushing towards Inuyasha.

Only then did she regret her actions…

_The taste of copper made me dizzy, but the pain pulsating on my left cheek and lips kept me alert. I didn't even realize that Inuyasha was frozen in his position as he looked up at me with a horror stricken gaze._

_I myself probably looked the same way, only bruised and hurt all at once._

_My hand came to cup my cheek and this time the pain made itself more prominent. As I realized that Inuyasha was now standing up, advancing slowly towards me, I felt the sting of tears threatening to fall._

_Great, I was going to cry in front of an audience yet again, because of Inuyasha and all in the same damn day._

"Kagome I am so sorry…"

Inuyasha walked slowly towards her, and she took a step back but he still continued his slow steps towards her, this time wanting to ease her pain and to shield her from the crowd.

"I can't believe you hit me…"

She furrowed her brows as her blue eyes glassed over with liquid. Shaking away from his outstretched hands as she cradled her bruised face carefully in her palms she looked around franticly at the mass of students. "I _hate_ you so much Inuyasha!" She screamed, tears falling silently from her beautiful orbs as the students around her chatted loudly at the scene being displayed.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the stab of pain that shot through him as she said those few sharp words. He _didn't_ hit her on purpose for crying out loud! Why the hell would she even say such a thing like that?

He watched as she rushed passed Kouga who was wiping at his blood assiduously as he glared up at him with a slight smugness touching his battered lips. He watched as she pushed through the mass of students with cell phones held high, no questioning about them taping every damn thing.

"Oh this is just fucking great!" He shook his head in mock humor before pushing pass the crowd. One guy held his taping device right in Inuyasha's face, blocking him from getting through.

"Get that out of my fucking face you idiot before you end up like that ass on the ground!" He glared up at the older student who still held the device in his face before grabbing it and breaking it in half.

The boy shouted in protest but his only response from Inuyasha was the broken pieces being shoved forcefully in his face before falling to the ground. Inuyasha didn't have time to carve his fist into another's fucking face. His only concern was the retreating Kagome at that very moment.

Inuyasha took off with a mission, right behind Kagome.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_Argh! I can't believe this fucking day! Just look at me – __**look at me**__!_

Kagome made a loud frustrated sigh as the reflection in the mirror showed angry tears spilling silently from her eyes as the bruise turned a faint purple as if taking over her face. Her lips were slightly swollen from the impact of Inuyasha's hit and were stained with a hint of crimson dried liquid.

The reflection's eyes wavered from its glare as the tears continued, her soft sniffling noises echoing in the bathroom.

Oh how wrong was this day going from the moment she got that detention slip! _Take the stand Kagome…_ This time that phrase was mocking her, irritating her like nothing's irritated her before. She was so pissed beyond reason that punching a hole in the fucking wall was more tempting than making up with her former best friend.

_Inuyasha…_

_Did he always have to resolve to violence! Will a punch here, and a kick there always going to be his answer in dire times?! Ugh, if he had just let that punch slide, none of this drama would have started._

_No, better yet, he shouldn't have replied to Kouga's bait! He was like a damn chicken that picked up everything thrown out there. _

_My scattered thoughts were interrupted when two girls pranced into the bathroom, but stopped with the door slightly ajar as they watched my teary, bruised face with shock and confusion with a mixture of disgust._

_Those preppy ass bitches were disgusted at me rather than worried? Ha, that was laughable._

"What the fuck are you looking it?" She snidely screamed as her embarrassment grew while her tears only flowed more. They scoffed at her, not at all affected by her outburst.

The scream stopped a few curious persons in the hall as they scurried along to enjoy their break. She backed slowly away from the door that was both the exit and entry for the bathroom, not prepared for the onlookers to witness her current breakdown. She wished at that moment that she could have disappeared within the dingy white walls of the bathroom, if only to get away from the probing gazes that was unwrapping her without her consent. Kagome buried her head in her hands as soft sobs escaped her wounded lips.

_I can't handle this kind of attention. I'm so not use to this, especially not the way I was at the moment. Please let the ground be so kind enough to swallow me whole, to take me anywhere else as long as there was no fucking audience._

"Get the fuck out."

Kagome heard his gruff voice, knew who it belonged to the moment it reached her ears. She heard the surprised scream of the girls who had held the door open followed by rounds of insult before the bathroom door closed with a soft 'click'.

When strong hands grasped her shoulders lightly, she flinched a little but let her head drop on his chest with a loud sniffle.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled quickly. "You know I would never do anything like that, _never_." He said in one breath, embracing her slowing around her shoulders with one hand and using the other to cup the back of her head as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

She didn't dare speak, knowing that her voice wasn't working at the moment. All she did was made a soft cry as more tears formed in her eyes, forcing their way out since her lids were screwed shut tightly. With an unhurried, yet tentative step closer to him, she let her body melted against him.

_It felt so right to be held like this in his arms…_

_The moment seemed to want to last forever but deep down I knew reality wasn't having any of that. I usually don't have to think twice about these sort of things, because I knew that Inuyasha would never hit a girl – especially me, yet the pain still refused to leave me alone._

_My heart thumped happily from the proximity of Inuyasha, seeming as excited as I was to be so close to the one I loved, yet that very thumping also held a bit of sadness to it. The kind of sadness when you knew something good is about to crumble all too quickly._

"I'm sorry about everything Kagome."

Inuyasha held her visage in his hands carefully; wincing at the number he did on her. He felt like an ass, even though it wasn't intentional. He should have been able to control his anger and be aware of his surroundings, his Kagome.

Watching as her tears only seemed to run on forever, he waited for her muteness to fade, but only ended up sighing as she just seemed to look at him with uncertainty.

"Please talk to me…"

…

"Come on, you can't stay mute forever."

She broke her gaze with his, turning her head to the side and flinched at the sight of her reflection. If possible it looked as if her lips had swollen even more, and the purple on her cheek only turned a darker shade.

"I feel like shit." Inuyasha sighed loudly, dropping his hold of her and taking a step back to look her over fully.

He folded a hand under his elbow as the other hand came up to wipe over his troubled features, stopping just under his nose to cover his mouth. Shaking his head, he looked from the mirror to the real deal, as if trying to see if one of them had something slightly different.

_I wanted so badly to talk to me, yet I don't…_

_Is there going to be a blinking sign that said I was weird? Maybe if I see it I will come to an understanding more easily. Like these bruises. They were evident enough to make me understand what went down, to know that it's not some blasted dream that should be forgotten._

"I need to get home." Her voice broke.

She finally spoke, which got a rise out of Inuyasha as his face lit up slightly, happy to see that she wasn't going to completely ignore him.

"I'll take you home." He offered, extending a hand for her.

Furrowing his brows at her unmoving hands, he looked up to see her staring silently at him, her tears now slowed.

"I'm going home, _alone_." She emphasized more clearly on the added word.

"We have to talk this out Kagome." His voice sounded as if he wanted to shout rather than whisper, and Kagome noticed that instantly since she looked at his angered expression as if expectantly.

"Talk about –…."

"Would you stop acting like this?!" He finally shouted, waving his arms around aimlessly in her direction. "I _already_ told you I was sorry for everything! This whole day has fucked up in so many ways yet it's not even midday!" He chuckled loudly, though the laugh went dry against their ears.

"Well what the hell do you want from me?!"

_Good._ Inuyasha thought to himself, glad that he finally got a rise out of her.

"I want you to stay and _talk_ or let's go home and _talk._ Either way…" He grounded out, taking a step closer to her. "I just want – no I need to _fucking talk_ with you!"

"Oh really?" She sniffled, using the back of her hands to wipe angrily at her tears on the good side of her face. "Are you going to tell me how much I don't understand you? Or do you want to humor me on more bruised kisses? Remind me of how my blood taste?!" She narrowed her eyes at him, the simple action bringing her discomfort but she didn't hold up. "Do you forget how _fucking annoying_ I am to you?"

_He wasn't interjecting and that annoyed the hell out of me. All he did was let me rant, rant away like some mindless airhead who was on a tantrum charade. I secretly wanted to believe this talk of ours could lead to something pleasant. Hell, who am I kidding? _

_The crumbled pieces of our friendship were shattered, and then crumbled some more until they mixed with the dust on the floor, travelling with the air itself._

"The whole school saw me at my very worst Inuyasha." She finally mumbled after a huge gulp of air and then exhaling harshly. "I don't need you to add any more salt to my wound, you've done enough."

She moved closer to the exit, closer to him…

"For all I've ever done to bring you pain, make you cry…" He blocked her only means of escape as he reached out for her unwilling hands. "_I am sorry_." Sighing loudly, he took a step closer to her, his hot breath mingling with hers. "I never meant to bring you such pain, and I definitely never meant to make you cry." He released one of her hands to run his thump slowly over the purple mark on her check, wiping away her damped tears.

When more silent tears start to fall from her blue orbs onto his hand, he starting _shh-ing_ softly while his other hand grasped the hand he held in his with reassurance. "Please don't shed any more of your precious tears." He leaned forward and kissed her on both cheeks before touching his lips to hers.

_I flinched slightly. Not because of his actions – well maybe a little, but mostly because of the pain. Even with the numbing of the pain it still hurt enough that even the slight kiss of his very breath made it hurt._

_I felt cool liquid rush down my cheeks and instantly knew that my 'precious tears' couldn't help but race down my face, cooling his face at the same time since our lips were still connected._

_It felt weird kissing with our eyes firmly locked on each other, but I was thankful for the opportunity. At this very moment, in this crappy and smelly girl's bathroom at high school, I could see every emotions flashing in his orbs._

_Regret, sadness, anger… and so many more._

_But leave it for that one emotion I've been yearning for from him since the day I laid eyes on him, be the one to jump out so powerfully. I tried to smile at the thought as I wrapped my hands around his waist while his hands cupped my exposed neck affectionately._

_Love._

"Since before Kouga, before any boys started to notice you." He started, after breaking the kiss. "All when you had those damn braises in your mouth and your head was too big for your body." He cracked a smile when Kagome glared playfully at him.

_Wow, I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I sucked in a mass of air shakily. _

"I've always loved you." He pulled her flush against his body, smirking when she tried to smile but only ended up with a quiver of her lips. "I know I was a total fuck up and a real jackass." He rolled his eyes when she started nodding her head in agreement. "But I cannot express how truly sorry I am any more than what I'm doing."

Smiling softly, she sniffled a little. "There is one thing you can do…" She trailed off slowly, licking her parched lips a little, only to winch slightly from the sting it caused.

"I'll do anything." Inuyasha instantly replied, not even letting her get the effect she was hoping for.

_He's making me giddy all over again. Minus the pain and bruising, I wish this moment can freeze in time where he held me so closely and looked at me with those eyes…_

_I knew I couldn't live without that look that was meant for me; I couldn't live without him, and I know that now more than anything in the world._

"Take me home please." She looked into the mirror once again, her visage coating over with sadness. "I can't bear to let people see me like that." Sighing softly, she let her orbs shift back to Inuyasha's before bowing her head softly. "I'm no good when it comes to these sorts of things."

Inuyasha knew that.

He was the one who handled all drama and attention; he was the one who always hated the fact that only he experienced it. But now seeing his Kagome so messed up over the exposure, he only wished he was still the only one that had that hateful lights shining on him.

"I'll always protect you, Kagome." He lifted her chin with a finger so she can see the sincerity in his orbs, and mostly the truth. "I know I was the one who hurt you today, and I wish I could take it back." He caressed her chin ghostly with the same finger. "I really wish I could take it back."

He opened his mouth to say more but was stopped when a slender finger touched his lips. "It's okay, I understand Inuyasha." Exhaling loudly, she moved her hand to finger comb her hair, trying to cover as much as her face as possible. "Just take me home before things get any worst than this."

_Okay, this was it. _

_I was going to walk straight through the mass of crowd that I hope had disappeared but obviously knew better. I'd avoid all eye contact and rush towards the exit, towards freedom…_

Kagome suddenly gasped when she felt her feet leaving the ground as Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms – bridal style. She couldn't help the deep crimson blush that ran competition with the purple color on her face.

"I said I'll take you home didn't I?" Inuyasha gave her one of his toothiest grins before winking at her playfully.

"Thank you." She mumbled, burring her face into his neck as her hair made a veil over her face.

"No Kags…" Inuyasha whispered into her ears. "_Thank you…_" When she looked up for a brief second, he gave her a half smile. "…For everything." He added.

His only reply was a light kiss from her on his cheeks before she resumed her position.

"Ready?" He asked.

_Now, this was it…_

_I took a deep breath before nodding my head quickly just as he opened the bathroom door; the nosy mass of students, making me dread what I'd fear all along. _

_I was happy to feel the jerking of my body, knowing that Inuyasha was moving as fast as possible away from the students, all for my benefit._

_I was truly happy…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As soon as the two teen left the bathroom, a stall clicked open to reveal a gloomy female with piercing chocolate orbs and bone straight hair that was in a low ponytail. She moved closer towards the exit, only to pause to look at herself in the mirror as her eyes traveled around the room through the very same mirror.

"This sucks…" She shook her head slowly before laughing, which only broke into a small cry.

Turning her head to the side, she glared off into the distance, sucking her teeth before inhaling shakily only to exhale loudly. One final glance in the mirror, she cringed at the anger in her cocoa orbs before heading towards the exit.

"I don't think those two are _just_ best friends." A short thick girl gossiped to her guy friend who nodded his head in agreement.

"Did you see the way she was hugging him?"

"No wonder they're always together."

"Yeah, I know right." A girl shouted. "Best friend my ass – more like _fuck friends_ if you asked me."

"Oh shut up Kaoki." A girl admonished angrily with a roll of her eyes. "You're just jealous he turned you're ugly ass down – _all the time_."

"Whatever, Tam-Tam, it's not like he ever gave you a time of the day."

"Are you guys really doing this right now?" Amanda shouted angrily at her classmates. "Just because he's holding her doesn't mean they're fucking or anything like that. Can't a friend simple help out one in need?" Amanda narrowed her orbs angrily at them, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh, is that what you tell yourself everyday just to help mend your pathetic unreciprocated love?"

"I've seen the way you looked at Inuyasha!" One of the girls spoke up, her arms folding as she glared angrily at Amanda who stood beside her. "It's really pathetic _mix breed_."

"Don't listen to them sweet caramel." A guy threw his arms around Amanda's shoulders as he grinned widely at her. "I'll be your Inuyasha anytime and anywhere." He waggled his brows disgustingly at her.

Kikyou watched on as the scenes played out before her. She had to chuckle at how everyone wasted their times just minding other people's business before tending to their own.

The gossip around them grew, and even as the bell rang and students reluctantly move away from the 'stage', she still could hear the murmurs as if they were being shouted over a microphone.

"Why do these stupid fuckers think anything is going on between Kags and that asshole called Inuyasha?" Kouga scoffed at their idiocy while dabbing his face with a damp cloth that was stained with his blood.

"You're the stupid fuck." Kikyou said easily with a slight quirk of her brows.

Did Kouga really not know that Inuyasha and Kagome were more than just 'best friends"? Of course she once thought the same thing, but she knew better. Inuyasha was in love with Kagome and seeing that Kagome and Kouga wasn't a couple probably meant that Kagome also returned his feelings.

Hell from the looks of it in the bathroom, she knew there was more than just friendship involved. No one flips out like that just based on friendship or even love. No… their relationship has already journeyed over to the physical sense, and because of that Kikyou felt crushed.

"What are you talking about?"

She felt – no – she _knew_ she didn't have a chance with Inuyasha now… that thought really hurt her. Even though she still gave herself to him in hopes that they might get back together, she now knew it wouldn't work out.

After all, she was giving him sex for love while he was just pretending to give her love for sex or maybe she just interpreted his actions wrongly.

Yeah, maybe she did.

"There's no sense in spelling out the obvious to you."

With a loud sigh, hoping that it would push away her unwanted love, her memories with a guy she wishes was hers alone, she left Kouga alone in the hall as she rushed to her next class.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ugh… this was so hard to write and I don't like all of it, just bits and pieces _. But I got it finish!! Wooooo!! Be sure to _REVIEW_ – I always appreciate them – they warm me up. =]

Again, sorry for the really late update, thing's been hectic and all that crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Well this fic has been _nominated_ once again for _**best lemonade**_on **Destiny Awards** – last time it didn't place but hopefully this time I'll be lucky xD

I really want to thank who ever has nominated this fic again, and also for the other nominations I have. I'm deeply grateful and sending much love to you all 3!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome sat upon the edge of her bed quietly as Inuyasha tended to her face, carefully cleaning it with a warm cloth. They were silent throughout the whole cleaning, yet their eyes were glued firmly to the other most of the time.

_I felt uncomfortable. I don't know why but it felt as if Inuyasha was a stranger…_

When Inuyasha had completed his actions, he sighed loudly before taking a seat in front of her on the ground. He bowed his head in shame, running his hands through his long mane as he gnawed distractingly on his bottom lips.

"What happened to us?" Kagome finally asked, moving her legs underneath her as she eased forward a little, looking expectantly at the guy before her. "Everything was perfect before you confessed…"

Snapping his head up to watch Kagome confusingly, he narrowed his eyes a little. "So telling you how I felt was a mistake?" The last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was get angry and make Kagome mad, but for her to even make that comment crushed him.

_It's funny how I can read him so perfectly. I knew he was mad; I can practically taste his anger. But the honest truth was – if he hadn't confessed, we wouldn't be in this situation at all._

"What else can I say Inuyasha?" She quietly asked, furrowing her brows at him. "The moment you confessed to me, the moment we got in that argument, everything went down hill."

"I wanted you to know how I felt!" He gave a frustrated sigh as he rested his hands on his raised knees. "How was I suppose to know you'd react that way?"

"Are you seriously even asking that question?" Giving a frustrated sigh in return, she folded her arms angrily at him. "The only reason why you confessed in the first place was because you thought you were going to lose me. If I hadn't gone out with Kouga, we'd still be best friends who fuck!"

They both glared at each other stubbornly, refusing to break the contact as they both stayed silent. It was true that Inuyasha only found the courage to confess because his belongings were on the verge of being lost to him, yet the fact that he did find the courage at all was enough to understand him.

He wasn't the type of person to express himself unless he was being nudged, and the fact that Kouga was getting on such good terms with Kagome scared him shitless. Being Kagome's best friend was safe; it was easy to get by – especially knowing what they did. He could always use the crutch of 'best friend' to express his feelings – knowing that she wouldn't take it seriously in terms of relationship wise.

"I fucked up." He growled out, his glower never wavering. "I fucked up so bad that it's not even funny. I know I only confessed to you because you were getting closer to Kouga, I know that much but it was enough to push me into confessing to you." Breaking the stare reluctantly, he closed his eyes with a silent exhale of breath. "You're going on and on as if you're so righteous yet you yourself never told me your true feelings." His words were like silk against her eyes, but the truth was as rough as a brails.

_How was I to confess when he had a girlfriend? To be honest I never even knew he liked me that way – love me even, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was make our friendship awkward._

"Our friendship means more to me than anything in the world." Smiling slightly, she relaxed when he returned the act. "I didn't know you were in love with me in that sense. You had a girlfriend; you also fooled around with other girls – where do I fit in that type of lifestyle? How would security be present when you're the player and I'm the best friend?"

When Inuyasha started to chuckle lightly, it took all of Kagome's will power to not hit him right then and there. "I can't believe I'm gonna tell you this." His head fell back in embarrassment before looking her in the eye. "I only fooled around with girls because the only serious relationship I ever really wanted was with you…" He paused for a long period of time that it almost seemed like that was the only answer she was going to get.

_It still didn't justify the fact that he dated Kikyou. Ugh, I could feel my mouth burning from the feel of her name rolling off of my tongue. Even after they broke up he still went with her, conversed with her and on some level I started to feel like I was the say._

_Hey it was pretty much similar. I mean Kikyou and I were his friends – even though I was at a higher level – and we were pretty much the only girls he'd fuck longer than a month when he wasn't 'together' with either of us. So me feeling lower than a best friend or even feeling pathetic fit perfectly… It sucked._

"Um…also…"

_I wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked, especially how he was hesitating to tell me the honest truth. Was the truth that bad?_

Sighing loudly in aggravation, Inuyasha threw himself back on the ground with his legs still probed up and his hands covering his visage. "Has anyone ever told you that you and Kikyou looked similar?"

_The words were muffled, but I heard him alright, and I knew exactly what he meant. Ever since Kikyou and I entered high school and had a few classes together people always wondered if we were related or right on twins – but we weren't. We had no relation what so ever, other than her fucking my best friend._

_I watched as Inuyasha peeked out of fingers slightly, trying to see my expression. He was a stubborn jackass and I knew he was never going to repeat himself or say anything further. Luckily, he didn't have to… it dawned on me like a tsunami hitting an island._

_Kikyou was his replacement of me…_

_I wanted to laugh – really I didn't. What kind of fucked up mind did Inuyasha have?_

"So you're telling me that…" He nodded his head stiffly with a roll of his eyes. "…And…and every time you're with her it's like being with…"

"Not really…" He cut her off, stretching out one of his legs while he scratched his slightly exposed tummy. "She's nothing like you Kagome… I always had to block out that, and as time passed by I was good at it. All that really matter was being with _'you'_ in a way that didn't have to be just best friends or fuck friends."

"You know you're fucked in the head right?"

"Yea, but I'm still me." He whispered softly, biting his bottom lips as he gazed up at Kagome's bedroom ceiling. "It will always be me… the fucked up guy who loves his best friend." Exhaling tiredly, he turned his head to the side – still rubbing tummy.

_I didn't know if I should be freaked out at his reasoning or full out run from him and never speak to him._

_But he is my best friend, he's also really fucked in the head pretty good – but still…__**he's my best friend.**_

…_And the guy I truly love._

Kagome smiled a little, easing down from her bed to lay down on him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling." She kissed his neck softly before sitting up in a straddling position while leaning back slightly on his raised leg. "I was scared really; scared that our friendship would be ruined because I never thought you'd love me in the way I wanted you to."

Inuyasha eased up on his elbows, searching her eyes for the truth and find nothing but that: the truth. He knew that feeling all to well. Just imagine if one of them didn't reciprocate the feeling and confessed. The friendship would have ultimately be finished, and even if he was in that position and Kagome rejected him but still chose to stay friends – he wouldn't have done it. The pain would be too much to endure.

"We were both scared for the same reason." Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes he shared a loving smile with her. "I'm really sorry I hurt you the way I did today… but you have to understand that I really do love you. We might be young, and people might say we don't know what true love is, but I do. If it's not you – it's nobody else for as long as I live."

_I felt the betrayal of my tears stinging the corners of my eyes as he spoke to me. The simple touch of his hands calmed me instantly and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms forever, to kiss him until I can't breathe._

"I love you too Inuyasha – more than you'll ever know." Kagome smiled widely, her dimples imprinting on her cheeks as her tears started to flow.

"Don't cry baby." Inuyasha eased up more to wipe away her tears with both his hands and then brushed back her hair completely out of her face. "I promise to always be there for you…"

_I don't know why I felt uneasy when he said that. It was almost like he was saying goodbye yet his words were betraying what it sounded like to my ears._

_I was too happy though, too happy at finally being with my best friend. After so many years I got the strength to tell him how I feel and he felt the same way too! So how in the world would I not be ecstatic?_

Kagome threw her arms jubilantly around his neck, grinning from ear to ear as she leaned forward to kiss him for the first time after they confessed and made up. The distance between them wasn't huge but moving towards her prize felt like it was taking forever – like the wait just taunted her lips as she thought about the glorious kiss that was to come.

The problem was… it didn't.

_What the…?_

_He refused me… why would he refuse me? I thought this is what he wanted – what we __**both**__ wanted! Suddenly the mortification of being rejected slammed against me, and I bit my lips in uncertainty as I gazed questioningly into his eyes… that were avoiding me._

"I'll always be there for you as a _friend_."

"What…" Kagome chuckled in order to coat her disappointment. "Is this one of your infamous jokes?" When he didn't even crack a smile at her, she let her hands drop from his shoulders. "What are you saying?"

"You see how we treat each other when we're mad." He started, placing his forehead on her tummy to avoid facing her. "The one person I love the most is the one person I happen to also hurt the most."

_I heard him sniffle, but I was already in tears. I already forgave him for that. I didn't see the point in him trying to act all manly and mature! We love each other, so how hard was it going to be if we just worked things out together as well!_

Kagome narrowed her glassy eyes in anger, pushing him off of her forcefully. "Don't you dare try to spout such bull shit to me!" She screamed, getting up off of him quickly. "Just because of one dark day you're willing to give up? To not see if the good can out way the bad…_which it will!_"

_I was rambling on and on forever and the ass had nothing to say! He just sat there on the ground with his head bowed. It fucking annoyed me! What's the point in confessing to someone, begging them for forgiveness only to not want to take the relationship to the next level?_

_I may be young, but I've watched enough television, read enough book and listened to my mom constantly to know that nothing comes without a little obstacle involve. It was just there to test them right? It has to be! And mot likely they work things out._

_Work them the fuck out! Argh – I'm cursing too much._

"You're not trying to understand me." Getting up swiftly, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's closet and opened it. "It doesn't matter anyways… My mind's made up." He mumbled as he pulled out a huge teddy bear with a gift attached to it.

"What's that for?" The puzzlement on her face shone brightly. She wondered how he even got into her room without her noticing – especially since he had reached school before her.

"I know this day isn't all that happy or whatever."

The steps he was taking towards her made Kagome feel like as if she was a groom waiting for her bride to reach her. She found herself shifting from one leg to the other uncomfortably as he neared her.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." He smiled softly as he held up the teddy towards her, waiting for her to accept it.

_If I accept it… is that like saying I'm okay with us not being together? Was I being greedy if I accept this gift and still fought for Inuyasha to be mines as well? I don't care if I'm greedy, once Inuyasha was involved I would gladly choose to be as greedy as one could get._

"I want more than this..." Her whisper was nothing more than a gasp as she backed away from him. "I want you." Shaking her lowered head, she let her tears fall silently. "I just want you Inuyasha."

"You have to look at reality Kagome." He threw her present on her bed before turning his back on her. "I just don't think it would be smart if we go in a relationship together. Maybe when we get a little older and more mature…"

"Don't be like that Inu…" She wanted to be sad at the thought of him leaving her, but she was angry, hating how he was making the decision on his own. "You're only looking at the bad side of this."

"I've made my decision Kagome."

When Kagome rushed towards the window, blocking him from jumping through he found himself boiling with irritation. Did she not understand that he can't stand doing this right now? Every time they get in an argument and she tell him how much she hated him – even if it's out of anger – does she think he can handle it?

"Stop acting like a brat and move Kagome."

_I refused to move. He's just running from everything, trying to appear all mighty in his decision. It fucking grinds me the wrong way. I just want to slap some sense into him. Shit I was angry, but who wouldn't be given the situation._

"Why'd you even try making up with me then if you'll just leave me?" She pleaded, pressing her body more against the window. "When you did the number on my face you could have leave me the fuck alone – don't be tryna fix thing partially when you know I want all of you!"

"I wanted to make things good with us again!" He finally blew up, making her jump at his sudden out burst. "I really felt bad for what I did, and I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"Oh so it was just all about you throwing away your guilt trip huh?" She folded her arms as her glower intensified. "You know what…?"

_I'm done with this. He's bighead ass is just too annoying for me. This was my birthday for crying out loud! What he chose to break my heart, ruin my face, then mend my heart a little before breaking it again?_

"I accept your apology." She smiled stiffly and moved away from the window. "…But our friendship? It's _over._"

Inuyasha pulled at his hair in aggravation before fisting the wall near the window. "Are you fucking serious?" When she didn't answer him, just move towards her bed – throwing his present on the ground without a care – and then laying face down in the comforter, he sighed loudly. "You really want to just end our friendship just because we can't be together?"

"You did this on your own!" Her muffled shout expressed. "I can't just be your friend anymore! Are we to just fall back into the friend zone and continue fucking? Can't you see how painful that would be to not only me but yourself as well?"

"I never said we should continue having sex…"

Kagome raised her head with a loud gasp as her ruffled hair made a veil over her face. She didn't want to believe what her ears were hearing; everything just had to be some huge nightmare that refused to let her wake up.

_Not having him as a boyfriend and not being able to be with him in the physical sense… I might sound nasty – okay I know I'm nasty, corrupted even but still..! I love when Inuyasha and I are together in every which way… I also love the idea of him being mines and me being his… alone._

"Since when did you become so righteous?" She sniffled, burying her face in her pillow to wipe her teary blue orbs. "Is this some sort of punishment? Please tell me that you're just playing around and that you really want to be with me." She looked up at him with teary hopeful eyes. "Because I can't just be your friend after all that has happened."

"This is hard for me Kagome…"

"No it's not! All you have to do is say you'll be with me and we can work things out! What's the point of telling me all that shit at school if you don't even want me? What did you expect from me after you told me that you were with Kikyou only because she looked like me?" She eased up into a kneeling position on her bed, keeping her balance with her hands palming the bed. "I know we both can get a little creative when we're angry with each other, but that's what makes our bond so strong! We always made up as friends so why would us being a couple be so fucking different!" She grounded out, fisting her hands until her knuckles bled white.

_He wasn't making any sense, and even trying to figure it out was making my head hurt me. I hated this day – what a way to enter into the age of seventeen. Damn it all._

"I can't stand to hear you tell me you hate me!" He shouted, cursing under his breath while glaring at her computer in the far corner. "Do you know how it felt to be told by the one person you love that they hate you so much?"

"That's just plain ol' bull shit! I was mad at you – _we say things we don't mean_!" She pushed herself off of the bed, walking towards him with determination before grasping his shirt tightly. "Why is it so hard for you to just be with me for real?" Her voice was shaking a little since she simply couldn't comprehend why he was being a bitch over this whole ordeal.

_What if I happen to give Kouga a chance – what would he do then? Everything inside of me is telling me to be Kouga's just to make this ass in front of me jealous – and I so wanted to… there was no describing how much I wanted to at this very moment!_

Inuyasha darted out his tongue to moisten his parched lips, letting his lids cast a veil over his troubled amber orbs. He didn't really know what to make of this. He wanted to be with her but then he was also blatantly scared. All he could think about was their relationship not working out and then their friendship on a whole crumbling. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I'd rather not have you as a girlfriend if that means our friendship would last."

"Why can't we be together and still keep our friendship successful?" She rested her head against his chest while shaking it in the negative continuously. "Please rethink things Inuyasha… Don't let some fear stop us from being together the way we ultimately want to be?"

He tried to speak but before he could say anything more, he felt the softness of her lips against his, probing his lips apart to deepen the kiss.

The reunion of their lips ignited some sort of spark in him and Inuyasha couldn't help but wound his arms around her as he deepened the kiss, letting all rational thought evade his mind.

The unity of their lips and body being pressed together ignite something within them as Inuyasha backed Kagome up until she fell against the bed with him on top.

Tugging hurriedly against Inuyasha's clothes, she broke the kiss to release a shaky moan as Inuyasha pressed himself firmly against her core, as her legs tightened around his waist.

_Everything was happening so fast. I didn't know how we ended up being as naked as the day we were born. All I was focusing on was the feel of his warm mouth sucking on my breast, making me go crazy as I continue that rhythmic grinding against his hard cock,_

_It's been a while since we expressed our self in such a way and the feeling was beyond explainable. _

Inuyasha massaged her breasts urgently, groaning openly when Kagome started pumping his cock slowly, teasing him as she let his head kiss her clit every few second.

He wanted to stop, wanted them to just talk and see where their friendship or possible relationship on a whole could go, but Kagome was his drug and he was addicted to her, there was nothing he could do to stop the feeling.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with a hand, using his other to explore her body, basking in the feel of her soft silky skin. He took his time in roaming her body openly; smiling ghostly with every sigh of breath she exhaled.

_I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his hands touching every inch of my body with care – as if it was our first time making love. Somewhere deep down, it did feel like it was our love making._

_The way he touched me, the way he kissed me… everything made me hot and wet for him. I was already dripping for him by the time he placed his manhood against my core. Gosh, the way my arousal spiked from his actions had my eyes fluttering close in bliss._

The perspiration coating over the teens glistered in the little sun shine of rays filtering in her room as Kagome lay dreamily on her belly while Inuyasha hovered over her. Inuyasha's breathing was labored as he pushed Kagome's legs apart, bending her right leg as she pushed her butt upwards slightly.

Palming her side with one hand he used his other to enter her slowly, hissing softly as he stretched her and filled her to the brink. Easing down to kiss her sweaty back, he gave her deep stiff thrusts, making her eyes roll in the back of her head while she muffled her groans in the pillow.

_I don't think I ever remember him going this slow. It was painfully addicting. I felt my walls clamping around his cock, trying to keep in within me but the moment he fought against the captivity was the moment I would shudder, beg him to take me faster. But he refused; he was doing good on punishing me sweetly._

_His hand holding my side firmly prevented me from pushing back against him for he knew I would definitely take the speed to another level – which I was literally begging him to do._

_It was difficult for me to swallow, difficult for me to focus on anything else other than the male above me who was dominating me, hitting me in all the right places until my drawled out words became desperate, dirty even. I wanted him to fuck me until I was numb all over, yet he denied me that wish, chose to numb me in a different way._

_Babbling became the norm for me and I wasn't ashamed of my actions for I was receiving everything I wanted and more._

_Inuyasha was the only man who can make me feel the way I was feeling right now… And if I have to tie him up in my room, until I make him see how good a taking our relationship to the next level is, then so be it…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouga rushed passed some students, eager to get closer to Kikyou. Ever since she made that comment, along with the other students gossip he really felt like he was being left out of the loop and he wanted to know what was so popular among Inuyasha and Kagome.

Flinching flinched slightly when a girl's hair slapped across his face. The pain wasn't as bad as earlier, but he was still as pissed at Inuyasha. Also the fact that Kagome chose him even after what he did to her irked him severely.

"Hey Kikyou wait up!"

Kikyou looked behind her as she now neared the school gate, ready to go home and just forget the whole day on a whole. When she saw Kouga running towards her, she had to suppress the sigh of annoyance as he neared her.

"I want to ask you something."

"Let me guess." She started emotionlessly. "You want to know what's going on between Inuyasha and Kagome am I right?"

"Um…" He fell into step with her as they walked towards their unknown destination. "Pretty much…I mean I keep hearing people say how they're more than friends and all that bull."

Smirking as she gave him a side way glance, she hoisted her one-strap bag on her shoulder. "What if those rumors aren't bull?" She taunted with a glimmer in her eyes.

She realize it was much more easier to act nonchalant about the whole situation, that way her heart wouldn't hurt so much – even if she was lying to it.

"What's the deal with you and Inuyasha anyways?" He pried, looking down at her to catch her eyes that had an unknown emotion swirling within them. "I know you guys broke up but you guys still seem pretty close."

"Yea… I guess you're right." She sighed loudly while moving her hair off of her neck distractingly. "We fuck." She blatantly stated, cutting her eyes in his direction after putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Oh…" Kouga cleared his throat, fighting the flabbergasted look on his visage. "Don't you feel dirty though? I mean isn't that like a cheap way of selling yourself to someone who isn't even completely yours?"

Kikyou groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys who _want to get to know us first_ and then _choose to take this slow because you're really interested in not only our body and what we can offer…_"

"When is making an honest person out of a girl a crime?" He scoffed at her attitude, wondering if all high school girls think that they can only get a man if they instantly dish out what they have to offer.

"What ever." She brushed him off with a wave of her hands, silently remembering the small speech he gave Kagome under the staircase. "What's the deal with you and Kagome?" She countered.

"We talk." He stated simply, almost sounding proud at that fact. "Everything isn't about sex Kikyou, and Kagome herself even appreciated the way I treated her…_taking things slow._"

"Puh-_lease_…That was only because she had a source that gave her the type of sex you were lacking in your definition of a relationship."

Stopping on the spot after hearing Kikyou, he pulled on her bag to stop her as well, turning her around to face him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You really have no clue do you?" She looked him up and down, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "My, you really are stupid!" She giggled loudly which only fueled his anger.

"Spit it out already and get it over with!" He grounded out, gripping on her bag a little more firmly. "What the fuck are you trying to say?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes to slits at him, snatching her bag out of his grip with a forceful tug. "Inuyasha and Kagome are _fucking_. Do. You. Understand?" She spoke slowly as if he was a little kid, grinning widely when his face fell in shock. "They are _in love_ with each other – you never had a chance so hop the fuck off of your high horse!"

With that said, she turned her back on him, waking off and leaving him rooted in his spot as the hurt swallowed him whole.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He shouted after her with anger radiating off of him slowly.

Kikyou's only response to his outburst was the raising of both her hands as she flipped him off as she laughed loud enough for him to hear, practically adding salt to his freshly opened wound.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I'm sorry for this really late update, but life is really hectic…

I also don't really like this update but I think it'll help me to get back in the mood of writing. I feel like writing is turning into a chore and that's not how I want it to be. I really appreciate the love you guys are sending towards my story but the more you review/pm me begging or demanding an update is literally giving me the opposite effect and I'd hate for that to happen because I love writing and I don't want to leave my stories unfinished for what ever reason…

Also I started a new story to get away from this one and the vamp one (Yh am sorta digging deep ditches for myself)… **Please check it ou**t!

**An Angel In The Darkened Abyss** - _She was use to isolating herself, letting everyone see her as another waste of space. No one really cared or tried to help her other than her friend, so why was Inuyasha Taisho willing to become her savior?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Good news! This fic has won _3__rd__ place_ for best lemonade on **Award Destiny. **Omg, I am _beyond_ ecstatic, really I am! =] And I just want to thank all of those who voted for my fic – really, I wouldn't have won if not for those votes.

Most importantly to the one who nominated me – the awesome Jaqui (_ShouraiChan_)! Thanks girl! I know how crazy you are about this fic so I want to dedicate this chapter to you, with love! 3

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

With her hands pushing her cheek upwards to give her an ugly expression, Kagome looked blankly in the mirror while she brushed her hair lazily. She heaved a heavy sigh; shifting the brush in her other hand to brush the other side of her hair.

_Just look at your pathetic ass Kagome, look at how pathetic a fucking guy has you – a guy who just wants to be your fucking __**friend**__. _

She laughed dryly with a roll of her eyes, heaving a loud breath of air as she slammed down her brush before standing up straight to fix her white tank top and black jeans.

"Kags Kags! Inuyasha's here, so hurry on down!"

"I'll be right there mom!"

Kagome smiled widely with her hands on her hips while she pushed her feet into her flip-flops. "Here we go Kagome… Another week of 'let's pretend we don't fucking love each other _that_ way,' shall we?"

_Last week after Inuyasha and I had sex – which was fucking amazing – he left. Yup... the ass left when I fell asleep. After that day though, I tried to change his mind – I even fell asleep over at his place three times in a row – but he was stubborn and didn't want to see it my way._

_It hurts me to see he wants to be just friend after knowing how we both feel about each other? What was the point in all of this? Was the Lord just clicking off some list that had the heading of 'Ways To Fuck Kagome Higurashi Over.'? If he did – he's a very creative being._

"All set to go Kags?" Inuyasha asked, shuffling his keys in one hand while he chews his gum idly.

"Just let me grab my bag." She jogged to her bag pack, and then continued towards Inuyasha without breaking her jog. Smiling toothily at him, she hosted her bag on her shoulder. "All set."

_I think that ever since last week with my constant useless pleading and persuasion I've sort of learned how to let things go by Inuyasha. I doubt that he even knows that my smiles, that my enthusiasm are all just for show. I know if I'm not this way, he'll feel guilty and our friendship – the little we have going on – would literally crumble and burn to the fucking ground._

In no more than twenty minutes, Inuyasha was parking his car in the school's parking lot as students came in small groups. "I wished over and over for this school to burn down." Inuyasha narrowed his orbs hatefully at the offensive building, as if hoping he had the power to burn it with his heated gaze.

Giggling as she slammed his car door shirt, she fell in step with him as they walked idly to the school's entrance. "Well you can keep wishing." When Inuyasha glared playfully at her, she stuck out her tongue at him. "Wishes _do_ come true, don't they?"

Inuyasha watched as her smile fell from her lips the instant she said those words. The fact that her wish for them to be together hasn't come true would let anyone know why she had that look on her visage.

Smiling slightly, Inuyasha poked Kagome with his elbow in her side, making her giggle softly. "It's whatever anyways… I only have oh about one thousand more days in this school perhaps?"

Kagome rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her visage. "You'll survive since you _are_ Inuyasha."

_Ouch much? I try not to focus on it all the time though. I mean I have Inuyasha by my side, and although I revert back sometimes due to comments or actions, I still want to be next to him you know…_

They both walk along the halls towards their lockers. On her left hand side, down the hall, she felt as if someone was watching her, piercing her with their orbs...

Kagome moved her hair behind her ears slowly, wetting her lips as her blue orbs travel soundlessly around the halls. She saw kids playing along the halls, some girls where putting on make-up as they looked in a mirror they'd put in their lockers while others where flirting around with some guys. When she took a peek down the halls she saw the one person she'd manage to avoid for the past week. Kouga.

_I don't know why I feel the need to avoid him really. It's just that I feel like I've wronged him – hell I __**know**__ I've wronged him! Kouga is such a nice and caring guy and I used me. After last week I was positive that he something more was going on with Inuyasha and I._

_His orbs had that questioning expression swirling in it while he advanced closer to me, probably hopefully since I was looking at him. I slowly shook my head in the negative at him before I dropped my eyes to the ground, putting more speed in my steps towards my locker._

_I'm sorry Kouga…_

"You're late Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked up to see Amanda walking closer to them with a huge smile on her visage as her long glossy hair flowed gracefully against her with every moment she made. Kagome couldn't help the little jealousy that kissed her very form as she looked at the beauty nearing both her and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags." She greeted politely, her dimples deepening when she grinned wider. "Shame on both of you for always being tardy for whatever reason."

Kagome suppressed the urge to snort. Once ago their tardiness would due to a quick roll in the hay, but not now. Now their tardiness was mostly due to her trying to put on her right 'game face' to show to the man who she loved and refused to take it to the other step, even if he claims to love her as well.

"You're always chastising me." Inuyasha chuckled will a roll of his orbs. "You're like a mother hen."

"Are you calling me old, Inu?" She gasped before folding her arms in a playful anger at him.

"Nope…" He didn't let the smirk fall from his lips.

_I'm no idiot to not see that Amanda had a thing for Inuyasha. She was a really nice girl – I'll admit that much, but the fact that she had a crush on Inuyasha… a very _single_ Inuyasha pissed me off. Could this be the girl he wants to really be with and just tells me that he doesn't want to date me because of fearing the darkness that may be ahead of us so he doesn't really seem like the fucking ass he is?_

"Hey Kags I'm gonna go with 'Manda, do you mind?"

_My face fell when I heard the nickname he gave her. They were that close? I sighed ghostly while pretending to fix my backpack on my shoulders – breaking eye contact with him._

_Of course I fucking minded Inuyasha!_

"Nar, I'm gonna head to class now anyways – right after I grab my stuffs." She stood rooted in her spot, refusing to continue on with them even if they were going in the same direction.

Inuyasha searched her face for a few second, trying to figure out what was on her mind. Giving up with a slight shrug he smiled and fell in step closer to Amanda.

"I'll see you at lunch!"

"Bye Kagome!" Amanda waved eagerly with that same sickening smile on her face.

The girl was just too fucking _perfect_!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha glanced at his Biology lab partner with a smirk trying to fight its way to his lips from the expression on her visage.

"Wait…Oh gosh… wait!" She stammered, palming her cheeks in fright as her eyes opened wide while her labored breathing increased.

Chuckling loudly at her actions, Inuyasha lifted the small scalpel from the green bulging tummy of the dead animal on the table. "Do you really want to fail?" He questioned, looking her in her frightened orbs before turning back to the frog with a secretive smile on his lips. She was just so cute when she's all scared and riled up! Inuyasha couldn't help finding her actions a joy to witness.

Amanda took a breather, tears streaking down her face from fright as she palmed her chest firmly. "Okay…You can do this Amanda… Do it for an A+… Just –…"

"Any minute now." Inuyasha chipped in, whistling softly while looking around the classroom to see other student's enjoy the exercise at hand.

"Don't rush me Inu!" She screeched, furrowing her brows with a gulp.

Stepping directly behind Inuyasha, she peeked over his shoulder at the poor dead frog before them. "What if he had a family?" She murmured softly near his ears. "How could they be so cruel?"

With a roll of his amber orbs, Inuyasha took up the knife and pressed it against the frog. "Look at it this way…" He started, adding pressure on the knife slowly. "He doesn't feel a _thing_." With that said, Inuyasha made a long slash down the frog in one swift moment.

Instantly blood started to rush out of the wound, and all Amanda could do was burry her face in Inuyasha's shoulder with a loud muffled scream while gripping on to him for dear life.

"Chillax Ms. Melodramatic…" Inuyasha chuckled loudly as he continued his task, not mindful of the girl whose face was still buried in his shoulder.

After a few seconds that seemed like minutes, Inuyasha looked to the side to see her face still hidden from view. "Hey… If this bother's you so much, why'd you even take the subject to begin with?" He inquired, after hearing her sniffle softly and realized that her grip hadn't eased up since.

"My mother…" She murmured, moving away from him hesitantly to lean against the counter with her back to the project. "She loved Biology…" Smiling softly as she looked Inuyasha in his eyes, she gave a slight shrug. "I guess doing this subject just makes me feel closer to her you know?"

Inuyasha eyes soften up her small confession, noticing the way her hands shook when they ran through her long silky mane. "You can leave if you want to; I don't mind getting an A+ for the both of us." He smiled warmly when her hazel slanted orbs started to pool with liquid.

"I can't do that Inuyasha…" She whispered, rubbing the side of her arms where her hair was tickling her. "I'll…" She gulped and took a peak at the pinned dead animal behind her, shuddering in disgust and fright before ruffling her hair with a small scream. "I'll suck it up… I will."

Inuyasha watched as Amanda chanted softly to herself, letting her tears wet her cheeks mindlessly before shakily putting on the gloves that they were provided. He couldn't help the smile that kissed his lips every time she looked at their project after chanting only to pick up pace and chant once again.

By the time she had 'gotten the strength' to help him with their exercise, he'd already completed their assignment and the bell rang, signaling the end on their first class for the morning.

"If I'd' known your chanting would take that long I'd ask you to do it two hours prior the lesson." Inuyasha joked, nudging Amanda in the side with an elbow while using the other hand to scratch the side of his neck.

"Oh shush would you?" She pouted cutely with a tug of his hair as they walked the busy halls as they made their way to an unknown destination to enjoy their short break.

Inuyasha tugged on her hair while chuckling as she tried to grab a good amount of his, wanting to yank it in return. He was quicker to avoid her, laughing loudly when she huffed out in anger at not getting done what she wanted.

"You're such an idiot!" She growled out, folding her arms as he dodged her once again, zigzagging out of her reach and bumping into random students in the process.

"Oh so now I'm an idiot?" He stuck out his tongue at her, succeeding in tugging her hair quickly before going out of her reach once again. "What about cute?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at him, huffing loudly as she folded her arms. "You win, _cute _idiot." When he raised his brows at her, all she could do was giggle loudly with a hold of her belly as she leaned forward, her hair casting a veil over her visage.

Inuyasha walked closer to her, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulled her up with it. "I seriously thought I was the mean one who does all the insulting."

She tried to pull out of his hold but cried out in pain when she pulled against her scalp. "Do you want to give me patches?" She asked, pinching him hard in the side.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both teens snapped out of their own little world to see Kagome with a blank expression on her visage as she folded her arms tightly.

Amanda noted the way Inuyasha cut all connections with them, as if he was a boyfriend being caught cheating. She also noted the way he stepped from her, straightening himself before plastering a huge smile on his face, aimed at Kagome – the girl he was madly in love with.

"We were just heading out to buy a snack before class." Inuyasha explained. "I was hoping to see you at our usual spot."

Kagome gave a slight smile as she peered blanking at Amanda who just smiled at her.

"I have to go to the principle office." She said, breaking eye contact with Amanda to look at Inuyasha with a defeated gaze. "Some student thought it'd be fun to grope me…"

Inuyasha walked closer to her, brushing her hair out of her face automatically. "Let me guess... You let that dirty mouth of yours go loose right?" When his only response was a pout and a deep blush, he shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"Well… what was I to do?" She countered with a whine in her voice. "You know how I hate that."

They continued joking around for a few more seconds before Inuyasha told her to hurry to the office before she got in more trouble while he rushed off to buy them all something light to eat.

Before Kagome could reach far from Amanda she was stopped by her voice invading her focus. "The relationship you guys have…I envy it."

Turning around to look at the mixed beauty, Kagome couldn't help furrowing her brows in annoyance at her. "Why would you? I know you want to be more than his friend."

She shrugged flippantly. "He doesn't watch me the way he watches you, and the fact that I can openly tell how deeply he loves you, and only you, makes me envy. Don't give up on him Kagome."

"How can I give up on something that's not there to hold on to?" Kagome shook her head softly in distress. "He just wants to be friends. Be lucky that you're not in my show – all you'll experience is heartache."

Amanda walked closer to her, pulling a thread from her top absentmindedly. "I guess you're not the fighting type are you?"

Sighing loudly she bore holes in Amanda before drifting her gaze over to Inuyasha who was now talking animatedly with Kikyou. "Look at the way he is around Kikyou, just scrutinize them and tell me if you won't feel defeated. I've been trying to let him see how we can work out, but he still refuses." She cut her eyes at the scene just as Kikyou rubbed down Inuyasha's arms slowly. "My fighting spirit is weak."

"Then I guess Inuyasha is the idiot then?"

Amanda watched as Kagome watched her silently with a faraway look clouding her orbs. She had to wonder what was going on in Kagome's mind as she looked at Inuyasha and his ex sadly as her eyes drooped. When the girl before her gasped with a soft sniffle, she looked behind her to see Inuyasha running his hands through Kikyou's hair, but he froze when he noticed they were watching him.

"You know I don't like you right?" Kagome whispered at Amanda with a small smile before walking off towards her ordered destination.

Amanda's only response was a toothy grin as she shrugged at Kagome's comment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Not only did I have a hard time seeing Inuyasha play around with Amanda, I had to witness him talking to Kikyou – Is ex, and the girl he fucked even after they had broken up._

_Who was I really to Inuyasha now? Why was he so set on not being more than my friend – it was just annoying not having that answer!_

Kagome dragged her feet as she walked to class, gripping the pink slip from the principle with a scowl on her face. All she could think about was the way Inuyasha spoke to those girls, the way he touched them – it grind her the wrong fucking way! The fact that he was so free around them, it was almost as if they were his best friend and she was just some girl... just a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

_He doesn't even kiss me on my forehead anymore…_

_Most time it feels like he's forcing himself to be next to me. I was so scared to confess because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but in the end, our relationship did get ruin... and I can't stand it, I just can't._

She sighed loudly, crumbling the paper in her hand as she relaxed her face, too tired to even be angry for the same damn thing. There was this feeling of being frozen in time, a time that she wanted to forget, a time that she didn't even want to belong to.

Kagome cut her eyes suddenly when she saw Inuyasha, the last person she even really wanted to converse with.

"Are you going to skip class again?" He asked timidly, noticing the bad mood she was in.

_I watched him silently, wishing I had the powers to burn in where he stood with my very stare. Being in this situation, being subjected to everything was just…Fucked Up!_

"I didn't know you still spoke to Kikyou." She smiled teasingly at him, even though deep down she was hurting, especially with the thought of them having sex – even though as a friend that shouldn't bother her or be her business.

Inuyasha found himself unable to make a comment, following her as she walked slowly towards the janitor's room. He knew she was probably going to buzz his ears off right now. They hadn't really spoken about anything serious for the last couple of days.

Though the fact that their bedroom was directly facing each other wasn't helping him feel good about his decisions. She always had a way of prancing around naked in her room, not mindful of who may or may not be looking in on her. Before he enjoyed the view she gave him, always finding himself over at her place or telling her to sneak over – naked and needy for him – without a second thought.

Now…Things were different.

Watching as Kagome sat herself against the small table in the room, Inuyasha leaned himself against the closed doors while watching as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I…." She exhaled loudly with her hands in her hair, avoiding eye contact Inuyasha. "Seeing you with other girls doesn't really make me feel happy."

_There I said it, and it felt so damn good! Telling him what's on my mind is far easier than trying to hide it. _

"They're just my friends Kagome, nothing more." Inuyasha started, trying in vein to read and understand her body language. "I also didn't tell you I spoke to Kikyou because I know how she makes you feel…"

_I had to laugh there. Why would he feel the need to hide anything from me? I thought we were friends? Then again we were the same friends who loved each other – even though the asshole refused to take the big step._

"I don't see why you had to hide anything from me…" She whispered, hopping off of the table and walking slowly towards him. "Aren't we friends? Why would it matter who we talk to or converse with?" She hummed a short tune running her fingers across the wall. "Why would it matter who we _fuck_." She spat the last word with distain an unwanted images of Inuyasha and other girls invaded her mind.

She came within an inch of him, her breath fanning his bare neck with warm air as she snaked her hand between his hand and torso to lock the door behind him. When the soft click of the lock sounded, she looked up into his face, seeing the hesitancy swimming in his amber pools.

_I knew deep down he wanted me. He always has and always will, but the I couldn't understand why he chose not to make it official. It just didn't add up. He was a smart dude but why the hell was he so stupid?_

_His natural sent of wood and spices drugged me, and I found myself wanting to not only smell it but taste it as well… become consumed with him even if it's for the last time._

_The last time that I hope would be froze and last forever._

Kagome moved closer to him until they're bodies were pressed against each other, running her hands over his butt slowly while she kissed his exposed neck in a caress. She heard his breath hitch in his throat, felt him gulp after a while as she licked the sweat trickling down his neck. The devious smile on her lips had him frozen in place, afraid to make the move that he knew he would regret.

"Tell me honestly Inuyasha…" She breathed, moving her hands from his butt to his thighs before pausing to tiptoe closer to his ears. "Why do you really not want to be with me?" One of her hand moved to his inner thighs, creeping closer to his jewels in an agonizingly slow motion – all the while with her still pressed against him.

_This little fucker probably forgot what I was capable of. All I had to do was play my cards right, toy with him slowly until I knew he would take me._

_That's exactly what I wanted – I wanted him to fuck me, right in this very pocket-sized room that was so unappealing to the eyes. If he didn't want to be with me the way I really wanted him to, then at least he had Kikyou – the imitation of me…_

_The way he gulped with difficulty when I squeezed between our joined bodies to press against his growing cock made me feel like I was going to cum then and there. I almost forgot how tantalizingly sweet the sounds he makes during times like these turned me on like the light switch I was._

"Stop Kagome." He strained out, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away from him to seize her actions. "We won't work out – I just know it."

"Ugh – How can you be so sure when we haven't even tried becoming official?" She gritted out, slapping his hands away from her shoulders and stepping closer to him. "Do you want to be with Kikyou?" She drawled out, staring him square in his eyes.

"No! I want…" He sighed loudly.

"Do you love me?"

"You know how I feel about you."

"Yet you don't want to be with me right? Why not go with Kikyou and get it over with?"

He narrowed his eyes angrily at her. "You know I don't want to be with her."

"Come off it you fucking jackass! She looks like me and you said you love me. It would be so easy to fall for her if you clearly don't want _me._"

"Do you have to be a bitch about everything?" Narrowing his eyes to peer down at her, he scowled at the way she pushed her nose in the air while glowering deadly at him.

"I'm the bitch you're gonna lose completely!" She forced out through clenched teeth, walking closer to him.

_His talk is cheap to me. I have no doubt he loves me but to not want to be with me just because of the fight we had? Did he hitting me and me saying I hate him traumatized his ass so much that the thought of being together killed him? Ugh, I can't understand men… I think that they had gone to Jupiter since their level of stupidity baffles me._

"What exactly are you trying to say?" He asked, taking an even closer step towards her, as if daring her to say something he didn't want to hear.

"Don't you understand Inuyasha?" She groaned out, pushing him forcefully in the chest. "Our relationship is different! We can't go back to being friends!"

"You're just being stubborn and not trying!" Grabbing her hands that were about to his him once again he shook her with a heavy glare penetrating her. "You're just being selfish and thinking about yourself?"

"Well yea, maybe I am selfish! But at least I'm honest with myself unlike you! I've been honest about wanting _all_ of you, been honest about wanting to take the big jump and face everything head on!"

_By now I was fighting to stop the tears from coming. Just talking about something that I yearned, something that was so near yet so far out of reach hurts me deep down. I wanted Inuyasha – no __**needed**__ him as much as I needed my next breath. Him refusing me so openly and hanging out so easily with other girls pains me beyond explanation._

_I…I just can't take it any more._

She sniffled loudly while resting her head against his chest. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

She listened closely as he tried to compose himself, waiting for him to answer her question. When the only thing that was silence kissed her ears she looked up with watery blue orbs as her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back her whimper.

Inuyasha sighed softly, fanning her visage with his hot breath while contemplating if he should wipe away her tears, which would in turn call for him touching her and making him even weaker.

When he nodded, Kagome's cheek instantly dust with crimson before closing her lids and forcing stray tears from her lashes.

_I may end up become more of a whore than before, but I don't care. I'll gladly become a slut, a bitch… hell I'll become __**anything**__once it involved having Inuyasha – even if it was for a short period of time…_

"Remember that night when I came home from the date with Kouga and came into your room, feeling all hot and needy just for you?" She inhaled his scent deeply, sliding her arms around his lean waist as she brought her body closer to his. "I want you to make me feel like that again, to take me with the intensity you took me."

"Kags…I don't think…"

Kagome rubbed her hands up his spine ghostly; making him broke off his sentence in a shudder. "You've denied me being your girl and you my guy…" Easing up on her toes she gave his chin an open mouth kiss. "Don't deny me about an hour of being with you… Even if it's for the…the…" She bit her lips, as if trying to force back the word from escaping her lips.

_Who would have thought I would stoop so low? But then again, who would have thought that a guy who claims to love a girl would want to not be with her?_

_I'm already fucked up so what's the point even trying to step back on the invisible line that should make a different? Quite frankly… I love being fucked up – It gets me what I want._

_Inuyasha._

Her soft succulent lips brushed teasingly over Inuyasha's eager lips, and although he didn't respond to the kiss, Kagome felt him responding in a different way.

"This is…"

"Right… I'll accept your wishes, move on and stop being such a pain in your ass." She kisses his lips again, her lips lingering on his. "Just don't… Just don't deny me this Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha knew he was fighting a losing battle, and the moment he let his hands grip her side he knew that he would grant her the wish she desperately wanted. In all honesty, he longed to feel her again, to ignite that emotion that he fed off of from deep within her.

_The moment Inuyasha kissed me back, I knew it… I just knew I was finally going to feel him again. Everyone might be looking down their noses at me, scorning me for what I am, but I didn't care. I already knew who I am, and I embraced it whole heartedly. I just don't give a fuck…_

_I'm that sad manipulative bitch._

_Big Fucking Whoop._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I just wanted to get this out before Monday. My job is very demanding (I see that just Friday…) When things get busy, boy does it get busy – and it being boring doesn't appeal much =/**

**REVIEW!**** And I really hope you guys enjoyed this piece. I cut it off there cuz I'm sleepy and I'm not a morning person so I need the sleep lol.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews! I really enjoy reading peoples thought on my writing ((grins))**


	8. This Is It: GoodBye

**This Is It: Good-Bye**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:** Okay peoples, I just wanted to tell you guys that I was busy this whole summer (hence my lack of updates in such a long time), but I did find time to write on Challenge Destiny on LJ – That's something I wanted to challenge myself with. I did a total of 54 drabbles (18 each for three lists). For one list – the 'Sushi' list, I won and was awarded the title of _Queen_. Yeah I know, how cool is that for _me_ to get such a title? Anyways, the Sushi list will be placed under _**Destined: Sanno Matsuri**_, since it will be featured on ED, and the other 34 drabbles will be placed under my drabble story, _**Destiny Drabbles.**_

Please check them out and leave your mark! ((puppy-eyes)).

I hope you guys enjoy this update!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_That simple word that no one ever wanted to whisper haunted me._

Kagome opened her mouth in a silent gasp, her forehead resting against Inuyasha's shoulders while she tightened her hold on him, arching her back with every thrust he gave. Screwing her beautiful orbs close, she raked her nails against his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, moving up and down against him to eagerly meet his powerful thrusts.

_Hold on Kagome… Don't break down… Don't you dare break down!_

She bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling, hugging Inuyasha closer as their release neared. His shaky breath against her hot sweaty skin made her shudder in delight, letting him take her slowly, enjoying the way he was loving her at this very moment.

_From the moment he caved and gave me what I wanted, I really wanted to break down and cry at that very second. It was only because I knew that everything must come to and end – and the end that I was avoiding was brewing right before my very eyes._

_Inuyasha… I had to smile sweetly while kissing his naked neck. The guy I was impeccably in love with was making love to me in such a dingy setting. But the fact that he was all I could see made this moment the best…_

_He, Inuyasha Taisho, was someone who I was born to meet, and maybe this lifetime had fell threw, but I knew that we were meant to be together. This life was just not the time…_

Both teen's face screwed up into an ugly pleasurable expression while their mass of hair clung to their damped skin. They found themselves shuddering a little as their climax reached its heights. The split second in which they came together sparked the reality that they dare not voice. _It was over._

_I'm… I'm at a loss at how to express myself effectively. This was the first time that Inuyasha and I engaged in sex and was __**completely**__ silent the whole time. Only our moans and laboured breathing were made known._

_I had to smile when I felt him kissing me idly, pumping lazily within my dripping core while we hugged each other closer. It was sweet… Maybe even a little too sweet._

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome sniffled, cupping his visage in her small hands with a bright smile splashing across her lips.

Inuyasha's only response was a slight smile as he used his thumb fingers to wipe away her stray tears.

_If he doesn't stop being this way to me, I think I might die. The confusion would just kill me and take me away from all this heartache; I would accept it with my last heart beat._

Wetting her lips, Kagome grinned for a split second before pushing away Inuyasha easily, shuddering when he slipped out of her. "We took longer than planned." She giggled before hopping off of the table and reaching for her clothes to dress. "I hope no one says anything about us – don't want any rumours to start now do we?"

Inuyasha's lips slanted upwards a little, using both his hands to move his hair out of his face while he silently gazed at Kagome dressing. He swallowed with difficultly, fighting against himself as to whether he should ask her what was up with her – since he knew she had something important to say – or if he should just let it go.

He didn't want to start a conversation that he knew would just get him angry and them arguing.

"Aren't you going to dress?" She snuck a look at his manhood, blushing deeply with a lick of her lips. "Or do you want to go for another round?"

When her response was a chuckle from him, she giggled when she realized he was blushing from her scrutiny.

_The dude was hot, but no one could deny the raw cuteness that rolled off of him. It's no wonder why so many girls were drawn to this dude. He had a bad strong side about him, yet that innocence that makes a girl go crazy for him was so evident!_

_Ugh – I just want him for myself dammit! Why won't the wish… The one I wanted soooo bad come true?_

"As much as I wouldn't mind bending you over," Inuyasha started, now buckling up his jeans with his shirt slung over his shoulders, "I don't want anyone knocking on the door or see us coming out of this room." He winked at her with a wide grin. "Suspicions… Suspicions." He sang.

"Well there's nothing going on between us – so damn the suspicions." Kagome cringed at how harsh that came out, but she quickly recovered with a wink of her own. "Wouldn't you say the same?"

When he nodded slowly with a quizzical look in his orbs, she clapped her hands with determination. "Well I should get going now." She walked closer to him, gave him a brief hug before whispering softly in his ears.

"Good-bye Inuyasha."

_Although I said those words, I couldn't muster up the strength to let him go completely. Instantly, the defences I built up crumbled and I broke down in tears, bitting in my lips to stop the noise from coming out._

_My body shuddered from trying to control my slip._

"Kags… What's the matter baby?"

His voice was calm, controlled even. But the fierce hold he had on her spoke differently.

Kagome chuckled dryly, shaking her head that was buried in the crook of Inuyasha's neck. "This is going wrong." She exhaled loudly, easing out of a reluctant hold that was Inuyasha's.

_I found myself laughing at my stupidity. I mean, you plan things out to go one way, saying that everything is ready – the plan would be a fucking A – yet the moment you actually indulge in that plan, it's a whole different story. You just completely fuck up the plan._

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome shook her bowed head once again, holding both Inuyasha's hands in hers with a squeeze. "I love you Inuyasha… I love you to the point it hurts me," With a pause, she took both his hands and place them over her heart, "right here…" She looked up slowly to meet his troubled orbs, smiling a little to put him at ease. "I won't ever stop loving you, you know that right?"

_He didn't answer me – but then again, I never expected him to. I just wish he'd stop me though, tell me to shut up and jus kiss him. I wish… I wish that he'd tell me openly how deeply his love ran for me, or how much he can't live without knowing that I can be snatched away from his side._

_I wish… I wish… I WISH!_

_How many times do I have to start my sentence involving Inuyasha with those two words until it finally comes true? Give me a fucking number – I'll even double it just to make sure that I can be with Inuyasha – to defy the fucking 'lifetime' and have him in all my lives!_

"Why are you talking like this all of a sudden?" He eased down a little, taking one of his hands to cup her face while searching her tear-filled orbs. "I don't… I don't understand."

Kagome's tears spilled even more, hating how worried his voice sounded. She mostly hated it when he lied. She _knew_ that he was aware of what might be happening… She just knew that he understood!

"This is it… You've been giving me the strength for the past week and I've finally decided to do well on using it." She took his hand that was on her cheek and placed it at his side, grasping the one over her heart before kissing him chastely on the lips. "Goodbye…" She mumbled against his lips – her tears mixing with their sweat.

"You don't…" He let his lids fall close, swallowing with a little difficulty as he tilted his head back. "Why does it feel like you're putting that word to the ultimate usage?" He blankly questioned. "It feels like you're… ending things between us for good." He forced a chuckle, but the truth was enough to make that small action hurt.

"There's nothing between us Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was even, void of emotions. "As I've said before…_you made sure of that._" She let her hand fall from his, watching as his fell to his side heavily.

"You're just not thinking straight." He blinked a couple times, trying to grasp the reality of her decision.

Did she really want to end things completely with him? Was her will that strong to not even be with him? He found the sting of tears pricking at his eyes, knowing that the last thing he wanted in life was to lose her as a friend. More so, if she can live with being without him, then just how deep did her love for him ran?

"I've… decided now." She turned her gaze from him. "I can't just be your friend Inuyasha…I just can't be that person you come to with your problems with girls." She closed her eyes as if in pain. "I can't be on the sidelines while you have your girlfriend on your arms…It's too much Inuyasha."

_I'm not his 'pal' he can now lounge around with. Hell I was never the ordinary friend one would sit with and have beers, or go to parties and have competitions with each other on who could hook up with the most persons. The moment we even touched that invisible line, was the moment our friendship was anything but normal._

_He rejected me one too many times, and if being his friend alone means watching as he make some other girl the love of his life, then I'd rather watch it from afar rather than being next to his side. I ain't no fucking best man, and I don't plan to be either. I figured if I hurt from afar it would lessen his guilt and help me move on – not that he really had much of a problem moving on…_

Kagome brushed past him, placing her hand on the door knob half-heartedly. "We can still be friends… But I can't be too close to you really."

"You know as much as I do that what you're saying is bull, Kags!" Inuyasha grabbed her free hands, both their backs facing each other as their heads bowed low with hurt. "If we're just random friends… Then it's like… we're strangers."

He heard her chuckle dryly and his hold on her hand only tightened as he tried to resolve his hidden problems. "Please…" He pleaded as his voice broke. "Don't do this…"

"Do what, Inuyasha?" She hated how tired and defeated her voice sounded at that very moment, but she just couldn't help but express an air of defeat. Fighting for a rock to suddenly grow legs would be more possible in time, than if she was to ask Inuyasha to take their relationship to the next level.

"You know what I mean!" He hissed, gripping onto her arm tighter. "Let's talk this out more when we get home… You can come over or I can come over and we can discuss this on a more relaxed note."

"Just like how I wanted to discuss us going out? Hoping that the setting – the atmosphere difference would turn to my favour?" She snatched her arm away from him. "Look at where that got me!"

_Who did he think he was? God? Did he think he was Santa's favourite little boy so that meant he automatically got everything he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted it?_

_Nar, this wasn't no burger king, and she often told him that when he thought he could get his way._

Inuyasha cursed loudly, making Kagome jump at his sudden outburst. She looked to her side, seeing him hide his face in his palm as he took calming breaths. "I can't lose you like this Kagome…Please – what do I have to do to make you stay?"

She started laughing at his question. Turning around to face his back, she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "You know exactly what I want Inuyasha." Scoffing at the point in which her life has chosen to stick to, she shook her head. "But asking that of you is too much right? It would never happen so it's dumb of me, right?"

"You know why…"

"I really don't know…" Her brows knitted together in confusion, trying to figure out the enigma of someone who chose not to be with the one person they claim to love. "Really Inuyasha… Why is it, that I – the girl who you claim to love – have no future with you?"

"We have a future together, you just chose…"

"Not to accept the friendship?" Her stare turned into a steely gaze, jabbing him on the shoulder angrily. "If your ass wanted to have a lasting friendship, then why the fuck did you confess to me?" She waited for him to answer but his only response was a groan. "Oh right, I forgot – you thought I was going to get taken away from you… Then again… Why would _friendship_ be jeopardize if I chose to have a boyfriend; you had a girlfriend!" She huffed in anger.

"I was willing to accept friendship Inuyasha." She mumbled more calmly. "I was willing to live a lie, as long as it gave me a part of you… But knowing now how we both feel about each other, I can't… I just _can't_ go back to just being your friend… It's just too hard for me…"

_He was pissing me off. He just never adds up lately. Why this, or why that… Honestly… WHY?_

_I never had the strength to tell him how I felt because I didn't want our friendship to break apart if he happens to not reciprocate my feelings. So if he didn't confess to me, we could have been like we were before. But no, he had to get jealous and screw everything up then try to act like some mature __**fuck**__ and deny me what I always dreamt of: He being mines completely and visa versa!_

"I… I wasn't thinking…"

"Damn right you weren't." When she watched as he kept his face hidden, she sighed in defeat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of this room and end our close friendship?"

A strand of hair could have fallen to the ground and they both probably would have been able to hear its journey, right up until it hit the ground.

"Forget it…" She rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands over her tired features. "I'm going home… Not in the mood for any classes now."

"You're asking me to take the stand…" He whispered suddenly, his hands now to his side, though his head was still bowed low. "And deep down inside, I want to take a jump instead but I just can't find it within myself to take it…" He lifted his head slowly, inhaling deeply and holding his breath. "…To be honest – the more I think about you, the more I fall for you… _I'm always thinking about you…_" He exhaled shakily.

_My breath hitched with an anticipation I tried to slap down as not to get disappointed once again. He was talking so calmly, so confidently yet his posture bled defeat and anxiety._

"I'm just…" He turned his face towards her, gazing at her with his watery orbs. "I'm scared… and with this fright deep within me, there's no way I can accept you as my girlfriend." He gave a soft sniffle, shifting his watery orbs from her flabbergasted look. "I don't want to step into something with all this pent up joy, and then in the future we just drift apart…"

"…Don't you understand Inuyasha?" She spoke up, walking closer to him and cupping his flushed cheeks. "I love you enough to _always _make things work." Using her fingers to wipe away his stray tears she smiled warmly up at him. "There's no need for you to be such a pessimist."

He shook his head slowly, holding her by the wrist. "I can't help it… And I don't want to go into a relationship with doubts." He moved her hands from his face, but kept a hold on her. "I love you too much to cause such pain."

"Don't you get it though, Inuyasha?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips quivering at him avoiding her eye contact. "You're hurting me now!"

"Please… Just understand me this once…"

"Why can't _you _ever understand _me_?" She cried, stomping her foot lightly in aggravation. She shook her head roughly, sniffling loudly as the tears rushed to her eyes. "Why can't you just trust me and be with me? Huh?" She barked, moving away from him to lean against the door. "I fucking love you Inuyasha – I've said it so much time, I might as well only know that phrase!" Banging the back of her head lightly against the door, she gasped for air as to try and control her breathing.

"Kags…" He pitifully called her name.

"No…" She sniffled. "No!" She barked this time, cringing away from his hold. "This situation has to end…" She wiped her tears quickly, slapping on a pained smile. "I'm helping you to understand me Inuyasha."

"We can talk things out."

She shook her head at his plea, covering her mouth with a hand as she looked up in thought. "This is the only way for you to understand, and I'm growing the balls you seem to have lost to show you this."

Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot, shirtless and worried as his tears fell freely from his orbs. He watched as Kagome twisted the knob to the door, side-stepping away from in front of her so that she could open it.

"Goodbye Inuyasha Taisho…"

The soft whisper was like a tidal wave rushing against Inuyasha, knocking the life out of him. He was too shock to even utter another word as Kagome walked out on him with a soft click of the door. He hoped he was dreaming, but suddenly perked up when the door opened once more.

"This is really hard for me you know…"

The tears…_Her_ tears were back and he couldn't help but want to take them away. She wet her lips hurriedly, rushing towards him to give him one final kiss in which he desperately returned. He didn't want it to end, nor did he want to let her go, yet he knew that this was…

The goodbye kiss.

_I caved and just yearned for the touch of his lips once more. I thought that if I did everything for the last time; let him embrace me just once more that I can leave with a good note. But the feeling of experiencing that act just left me wanting more. Damn when can I go on smiling as brightly inside as I've done on the outside so many times when I'm hurt?_

_I'll know in due time that I will grow to become stronger. I'd be able to wave at him with enthusiasm along the halls; I'd definitely be able to tell him my day's story without leaving anything out or being affected by his story. God only knows that one day, he'll once again become the best friend I can go over by and not feel awkward… I know with time, we can work to becoming casual friends without hidden feelings sparked behind our words; but right now… Right this very moment…_

_I __**wish **__I'd never met Inuyasha Taisho._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Walking into his room reluctantly, Inuyasha threw his bag pack one side while kicking off his shoes, going straight towards his bed. He definitely needed the rest, what with the bomb shell Kagome threw on him? Going through the rest of the day felt like hell. All Inuyasha could do was think back to the room and remember everything that had happened between him and Kagome.

"This has to be some fucking dream." He screamed into the pillow, pounding his hands on the mattress in anger as he screwed his orbs closed. "It's just a dream…" He muffled out, gripping the side of his pillow until his knuckled bled white.

A loud banging noise gave him a jolt, and he instantly sat up, looking out of his window to find the source of the noise. His sun-kissed orbs greedily gulped in the image of Kagome cursing profusely as she dragged something towards her closet. Inuyasha found himself smiling, not realizing that his legs were taking him closer to his window.

His calloused hands were pressed against his glass window, hating that the short distance was between them. Though when Kagome noticed she was being watched, he waved hopefully at her, only to have that very hope crushed when she rushed towards her window, cut her eyes at him before hiding his view with her purple curtains.

"Ouch…" He whispered, exhaling tiredly before throwing himself back on his bed.

There was something to be said about that girl who he knew all his life who just suddenly want to end things with him. Didn't she understand the position he was in? Sure he knew what he was putting her through was beyond Hell but he just couldn't budge.

Inuyasha was never truly honest with anyone, but he had a fear of commitment. He always felt like if something got too good, then there was only a matter of times before they turned sour. He often did the extreme with Kikyou – the copy of Kagome – to test her, to see if she was anything like Kagome. Yet she always seemed to forgive him too easily, or she was just simply… _Not Kagome._

"I'm so messed up…" He groaned, taking the pillow and shielding his visage with it. "Why can't I just let Kagome in?"

He simply hated how his life was going right now. Damn, how was it possibly to lose the love of your life _and_ best friend all in one fucking day? Why did she have to put him in such a situation where he just didn't have an answer to?

"I want to be with Kagome…" He chanted in a tired voice, over and over as if trying to convince his scared heart otherwise.

Heaving a heavy breath of air, Inuyasha got up quickly, rushing towards his window and opening it. He took a loud calming breath that made his body shuddered visibly before jumping through his window and taking the three big steps that placed him directly in front of Kagome's.

His knuckled kissed her window silently, and he closed his eyes at his stupidity. "It's not hard Taisho… Just knock the damn window." Lifting his hand away from the window, he prepared to knock, only to pause in midair. "Dammit!" He hissed.

Inuyasha let his hand fall to his side, turned around and headed back to his window.

"Stop it you dolt!" He heard Kagome giggled that was then followed by a manly chuckled.

Raising a brow in confusion, Inuyasha rushed out to the front of their houses, taking a peak to see if she had any visitors. His face contorted into an angry scowl as he saw the unwanted beige car parked in the driveway.

With his angry scowl in place, Inuyasha rushed back to her window and knocked twice on it, biting his bottom lips as he prayed over and over for him to be wrong.

"One sec…" He heard Kagome say, followed by some shuffling before her blinds separated with a loud 'whoosh'. "Oh…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, but froze when he saw Kouga sitting on the ground with some books scattered across the room. "What is he doing here?" He suddenly questioned, his voice laced with an edge to it.

Kagome tugged slightly on her shorts, looking behind her as Kouga watched their display like a movie. "Um…." She suddenly furrowed her brows, turning back to Inuyasha as she folded her arms. "We're studying." She finally said.

Inuyasha felt like he'd been slapped. "St-Studying?" He stammered, wetting his lips as he too folded his arms. "Are you kidding me here?" He scoffed at her, glaring angrily at Kouga. "How could you… That fucking…"

Damn it!

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, glaring hotly at Inuyasha. "Look, last I check I don't have to explain myself to you. Quite frankly Inuyasha, I can bring whoever the hell I want to in my home!"

"But your mom isn't even here!" He whispered angrily. "What if something…"

She raised an arm to silence him. "Which happens to _not_ be any of your business?" She screamed. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait…!"

She paused with her hands on the curtains, looking expectantly at him. "Is it something I want to hear?" She paused hopefully, gazing into his troubled orbs with hope. But when he didn't respond to her, jus stubbornly pouted with a fold of his arms, she sighed sadly.

"Then I guess I'll see you around." She sighed sadly, effectively ending their conversation by closing the curtains and shielding both her and Kouga from Inuyasha's view.

"Well isn't this just fucking great Kagome?" She heard him scream. "I hope you're happy!"

She waited for him to continue but was only met with silence.

'_Don't you know that you're the only one who would and could make me happy?' _

Slamming his window shut Inuyasha cursed loudly at what he had just witness. Man was she acting like a whore right now! They'd fuck just a few hours ago and she told him how much she loved him, yet she was in her room with _Kouga_ with her mom at work, and only wearing some skimpy shorts!

Why did it suddenly feel like his life was falling even more apart?

Hell he lost her – he fucking lost her alright, but the fact that it seemed like he lost her to Kouga was what irritated him! He knew that in the past, Kouga was the only one who made Kagome felt special – apart from him hopefully. He always use to say back then, after Kagome was hanging out with Kouga, that if ever she was to not end up with him, then Kouga would be the shit.

"Fuck it man…" He tried to laugh, but the sound hurt his ears too much for him to enjoy it.

Inuyasha took out his self phone and texted someone.

"_Can you please come over? I really want to talk to you…"_

He flipped his phone closed slowly, turning on his side to face the window as he pictured Kagome coming through his window.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"If this is too much I can leave, you know that right?" Kouga watched idly as Kagome flipped her phone closed, plastering a smile on her face.

"No, we have loads of work to do, and besides it's just a little after three." She grinned at him, sneaking a glance at her window with a loud sigh. "Besides you promise to help me with this equation." Pouting cutely, she eased down next to Kouga, snatching the horrid math book from his loose grip to show him the specific equation.

Kouga grinned suddenly, easing over to look at the problem Kagome had, gladly to help her out. "Oh, this one here is tricky…" He started, pointing at a relating example to help aid him.

_It was never my intentions to bring Kouga home. But he caught me on my way out of the school and offered me a ride like a gazillion times. I was clearly annoyed but his persistence won me over. I still felt bad by the way I treated him and every time I try to muster up the strength to ask his forgiveness, I chicken out._

_Kouga was really nice… It's really a shame I hadn't known him before Inuyasha – which would be sort of difficult since me and Inuyasha practically grew up together in the womb._

"I didn't know you were such a light bulb!" Kagome exclaimed, finishing an equation on her own after almost two hours of Kouga coaching her.

His embarrassment showed with a slight dusting of the cheeks and Kouga couldn't help but hide it with a turn of his head. "Yea, well its not exactly the first thing you tell someone now do you?"

"I guess not, since you obviously didn't say a thing…" She poked him playfully, finding delight when he jumped stiffly from her actions. She found herself smiling at him quietly, just gazing at him with a faraway look in her pupils while he wrote down some more examples for her to try...

_The last thing I wanted to happen was for us to fall silent; we did._

_It was a silence that I wanted to avoid because then I'd know that my thoughts would suddenly become a loud scream and I didn't want that. Man, the look on Inuyasha's face… I wanted to give in right then and there, you know? Just tell him how I was stupid and I really didn't have any strength. I was willing to tell him that I'll be the idiot and stay by his side. At least when I know I die from heart ache, I'd die by his side. Yet, I chose to lie and pretend that I can handle it and that I was well capable without him. It was all a lie…_

"I've always wondered how I'll ask you this…"

Kagome looked down to see Kouga doodling idly atop the piece of paper that had the examples scribbled on them. She held her breath, waiting for him to ask the unavoidable.

"But I never got the strength you see…" This time he looked up at her, with his eyes glazed over with a distant look. "But… What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

_Did I really have to repeat myself? I know I never said it to him personally but repeating it over in my head is just as bad. The thing that keeps me wondering is why people often ask someone what's going on when they knew exactly what the chiz was. Was it just them wishing that there was some small lie in what they are hearing?_

"I don't really want to repeat it… But I can tell you that all you've been hearing the whole week… It's true." She shifted her gaze from him.

Kouga sighed softly. "I was afraid it was the truth…" He rested the back of his head against her bed. "I meant when you guys were in that room though, earlier today." He whispered, poking at her bed. "I saw you guys go in there and then you came out crying and it's just that…"

Kagome smiled ruefully.

_Well what the hell eh?_

_I told him everything, from when I asked him to embrace me one more time, to when we ended up arguing a little since I wanted to end things between us for good. Everything._

_Kouga proved to me that he was as good as I thought he was – maybe even more. He was so understanding and never once judged me when he commented. I felt like I could tell him anything and everything from then on. I knew he felt bad about what Inuyasha and I did, but there was nothing he could do about it._

_It was sad when he still offered to be there for me, but I don't know if I'd be ready to accept him._

"I feel like if we do get together, I might end up using you."

_I was honest this time. I mean I don't think I have anything to lose now. Not like I can have both of them or if I have Kouga it wouldn't be like having Inuyasha._

"As much as I hate to admit it, I still love Inuyasha…"

"I know that." Kouga sighed dejectedly.

It was silence once more, and Kouga couldn't stand it. He really cared for Kagome and the fact that she was so hung up over Inuyasha really made him feel low.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." He took a quick peak at his watch that flashed _8:49pm_. "We were here for almost ten hours!" He chuckled heartedly while getting up and brushing off his pants.

"Thanks for the little help in calculus. God knows how much I suck at that subject." She grinned and walked with him towards the front door.

"Don't mention it." He let her open the door for him, stepped outside and then turned to face her. "You can call me anytime you want help."

_The moment I came outside with Kouga, I wasn't really listening to him. I was hearing him yes, but I wasn't really registering what he had said. My focus was on the house next door. There he was, in just some shorts, all topless and sombre looking. But the real catch of the night was seeing __**Amanda **__on his porch, giggling at his expression._

_It was like Inuyasha knew someone was watching him, and when his gaze turned on me, I felt like I was naked, standing in the centre of a football field with fans taking up every inch of the stadium._

_My vision was suddenly blocked when Kouga's face came in front of mines._

"I won't kiss you." He mumbled, his lips a breath away from hers. "But I really do care for you…"

Kagome couldn't help but be frozen to her spot. She knew that from the angle to Inuyasha and Amanda it may look like her and Kouga were making out. The shock kept her unmoved as she listened to Kouga talk.

"I'll be an ass and stay by your side." He winked at her. "This can be our little secret to get that idiot riled up." Kouga blew hot breath against Kagome's lips, making her shudder in delight before stepping away from her.

"That's my goodnight kiss!" He walked off, waving at her without looking back as he headed towards his car.

_By the time Kouga was gone – Inuyasha and Amanda had just disappeared behind his doors. He slammed it so hard that I swear that it could have been mistaken for an earthquake._

_Why had Inuyasha let Amanda into his home?_

_And his father wasn't even home either…. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Doing this was a little iffy lol, but I'm okay with it. I hope to see your **reviews**! And again, as always – thanks for the love in all the previous reviews! =) … College has started up again though… I know, I know… But you guys understand right? xD I already have 3 essays to write – all due next week Tuesday! ((groans))

Ugh – **NOTE** that my stories are not completed _unless _I clearly state that it's completed in a chapter… like I don't know... like saying – IT'S COMPLETED? ((rolls eyes)) My life = Busy ppl! Get it through your heads – I'm busy! And college isn't a damn walk in the park (although I wish it was). This fic is still in session!


	9. Distractions Never Lasts

Distractions Never Lasts

Chapter 9

**A/N: **So whose surprise to see this updated so quickly? It was the little reviews I got that made it possible – that and I was bored. I had a Sociology paper to right (it's not finish) and I just needed to get away.

Also a reviewer asked me if I put myself in the story and if I'm Amanda. I can tell you guys that I am not Amanda (not to a T anyways) lol, am not that nice. Though I did like my close guy friend – but in Amanda's case, she's not getting Inuyasha – whereas I had gotten my man lolol.

_**Enjoy!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha cursed loudly, clenching his fist in anger as he stalked passed Amanda, going straight into his room as he glowered menacingly at the ground. "I can't believe she let that fucking asshole kiss her!" Inuyasha screamed, fuming profusely as flashes of Kouga and Kagome came mockingly in front of him.

"Inuyasha…" Amanda softly called, her eyes drooping sorrowfully for her friend.

"You saw it 'Manda!" He growled, visibly shaking with suppressed anger. "I can't believe…" He voice broke as he narrowed his orbs while facing the wall.

Amanda hugged her body closely, looking at Inuyasha's back with evident sadness. When she got the text from Inuyasha she honestly thought that it was just a good day that they'd hang out and just eat some junks or something, but the moment she called him to get directions to his home, the sound of his voice dampened her enthusiasm instantly. To make matters worst, as soon as she reached, they had to witness Kagome and Kouga kissing – something that she knew would gravely affect her silver-haired friend.

"Maybe there's a good explanation…" She feebly whispered, brushing her hair behind both her ears with her hands before stepping forward and placing those same hands on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What fucking explanation can make me think that they didn't kiss?" He barked, lifting his fist and connecting it painfully against the wall. "I didn't think…!" He gritted out, resting his tired head against the wall, near his pulsating fist. "I thought she was bluffing about not talking to me and moving on… But… _Fuck!_ She's serious!"

Sighing helplessly, Amanda felt the sting of tears pricking at her eyes at witnessing the defeat radiating off of Inuyasha. Amanda never though that a guy like Inuyasha could crumble so shamelessly like this in anyone's presence. She gripped Inuyasha's bare shoulder in reassurance, easing around to the side and sliding a hand around his waist.

"Don't give up Inu…" She breathed, waiting for him to raise his troubled head before he placed it against her shoulder. She smiled slightly as she let him sag against her before hugging him closely. "You just have to be strong."

Exhaling loudly, Inuyasha's hot breath tickled Amanda's neck while he too snaked his good arm around her shoulder, letting her pained fist dangle at their side. "It's hard Amanda…" He breathed, inhaling her scent deeply.

Smiling painfully, Amanda gulped down the lump in her throat. The one thing that hurt the most at this very moment, was trying to comfort the guy she was so in love with, all because the person he love – who wasn't her – wasn't where he wanted her to be. Still, being the good friend she was, she found herself tightening her hold against him.

"I'm always here for you Inuyasha, I hope you know that." She mumbled, giving him a comforting squeeze with her petite arms.

Inuyasha just nodded in response, inhaling her scent once again while tightening his hold on her. "I just can't believe she threw that kiss so blatantly in my face you know?" Lifting his head off of her shoulders, he gazed at Amanda with half-closed orbs that seemed dead to the world. "It just really hurt."

"I know it does…" Shaking her head slowly while she wet her parched lips, she gazed into the golden orbs that was Inuyasha's, a soft smile in which she hope was reassuring, spreading across her lips. "But you have to remember that she loves you – no matter what you witnessed, she still loves you and is probably hurting just as much as you are…" Shrugging slightly she tilted her head to the side. "Maybe she's hurting more than you even."

He chuckled, biting his bottom lip with a loud sigh. "She doesn't look hurt to me." Stepping away from Amanda, he took a sat in a chair nearest to him, his body slouching in the chair with his bruised hand draped lazily over the chair's back. "When she's hurt she's always alone – doing things on the spur of the moment, even when it's not needed; like cleaning a spotless area." His eyes held a sudden faraway look as if thinking back to something. "She hates having people around her when she's hurting… unless I'm that person with her."

Brushing some strands of hair off of her caramel shoulders, Amanda pursed her lips with amusement. "It's sort of creepy how much you guys know each other, yet it's also amazing – it shows the undeniable closeness you both have." She took a seat on the floor with her legs underneath her, taking her long silky tresses and placing it over her shoulders and into her lap so it doesn't drag on the floor. "So the fact that you guys know each other so good – and is aware of that… Isn't it possible that she may be changing up the norm so you don't read her?"

It took a couple seconds for that thought to sink into Inuyasha's mind, and when it did he pushed out his lips in anger with his back erect and his hands clenched. "That sneaky bitch…" He seethed.

"Inuyasha!" Amanda gasped, covering her mouth with a petite manicured hand.

Inuyasha's annoyance melted away instantly as he chuckled heartedly while scratching his bare abs openly and shaking his head at Amanda's way too innocent personality. "I have no idea how someone as naive as you became my friend!"

She pouted cutely, rolling her beautiful hazel orbs at him with a fold of her arms. "I'm _not _naïve!" She defended, suppressing the urge to giggle. "But I am happy."

"What for bighead?"

She stuck out her tongue immaturely at him which got another chuckle out of him.

"I got to hear your laugh." She grinned deviously at him when he blushed with a curse. "And that cute blush of yours – which is a huge bonus in my book coming from you."

"Oh shut up!" He blushed even deeper, mimicking her with a fold of his own hands. "Besides, I only did that because I know you were feeling down."

"I was not!" She shouted, narrowing her orbs at him.

"Yea you were – you're voice was even breaking!"

"Ugh – says the guy who picked a fight with the wall _and_ bowed his head to hide the evident pain like a wuss."

Inuyasha cringed. "Touché Amanda… Touché."

She grinned victoriously, clasping her hands in delight. "You know…" She started to look around the spacious home of Inuyasha, amazed at how clean it was to say that two men were living her. "I always thought that the first time I was being invited to your home, it would be on a brighter note." Sneaking a glass at him, she grinned slightly when his smile fell in shame.

"I know… I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Naw is okay." She giggled when he shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Besides, you can always make it up by fixing us a snack and then letting me whoop your ass in that Naruto fighting game you _think_ I can't play."

Quirking a thick brow at her attitude, he eased back slightly as if she had just offended him. "Dude – you're a _girl_, which automatically means you can't play shit."

"Oh yea?" She barked, getting up into a standing position. "Well then I guess you won't mind us playing some games right?"

"Oh hell _naw_!" Inuyasha rose swiftly, hovering over Amanda's head with a huge smirk on his visage. "I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl you know."

"I wouldn't want you to either way." She started bouncing with enthusiasm. "That way, when I beat your ass – you'd know it was because you just couldn't beat me and that _I'm_ the better player. Girl or no girl."

Inuyasha chuckled loudly at her child like antics, watching her as she bounced up and down, her hair moving gracefully against her. His eyes lingered on her bouncing pert breast before shaking his head and walking towards the kitchen to fetch some sodas and chips.

"I'm gonna feel sorry when I beat you." He took a glance at her. "I wouldn't want to be the one trying to stop your tears from falling."

"Dude… dude, come on… Do you really think I'm some push over?"

He eyed her from top to bottom where she wore simple red jeans that hugged her rear end snugly and ended just above her knees and a tight simple black tee that had on, "_Aren't I Adorwable_?" in red, with bubbly orbs under the words. His body started shaking with suppressed laughter as he held his lips captive to hold in his laugh. "Oh of course you aren't… You're a _manly girl_."

"Ugh – whatever Inuyasha!" She grabbed the chips from his hands and started walking down the halls in search of his room. "I'll let my actions speak for itself, and when I beat you – you're going to watch Easy A with me!"

"Hey, am not gonna go watch that chick flick with you!"

"You have to since I'm gonna win!" She barked from down the hall.

He found himself gazing at her with an appreciated smile stretching his lips. He was happy to know someone like her who could be there for him no matter what. Inuyasha knew that Amanda had feelings for him, but the fact that she was willing to stay by his side, knowing that his eyes watched another girl made him appreciate her eve more. She will always have a special place in his heart.

"Oh my gosh!" He heard her hiss, after rushing back towards him. "Can we _pleeeaaase_ watch this movie after I beat you?"

He still had to quirk his brow at her, wondering why she was saying _'after_ I beat you', as if she was so positive of her win at a game that was made for men and only men. No one had ever achieve the goal in beating him in Naruto Ultimate Ninja – _no one_, and he wasn't about to let this bubbly, girly girl come and mess up that train. Both Inuyasha's brows rose considerably when he saw the DVD that was encased in her grip before looking at her excited expression.

"_What_ kind of girl are you?" He gawked as he took another gaze at the DVD that read _Slap Shot 1977_. Inuyasha was the kind of guy who enjoyed the oldest films ever. Those shit were good to watch.

"Are you kidding me?" She barked, shaking the DVD in her vice-like grip. "This film is awesome!" Her eyes were wide with excitement as she fidgeted with anticipation. She cleared her throat with a wide grin on her face, straightening up and then letting all emotions drop from her visage. "_I may be bald, but at least I'm not chickenshit."_

Amanda burst out laughing at the classic line from the movie, leaning backwards a little as her laughter increased when she saw the incredulous look on Inuyasha's visage.

"You quote lines…" He whispered, clearly amused. He has never met a girl who enjoyed the same movies he loved so much. "You're the first girl who I know that loves this movie. Are you sure you're not some dude, disguise as a girl?" He poked her face playfully.

"Stop it." She swatted his invading hand away from his face. "This movie is the shit! Don't even start with me." She shook the DVD firmly as she gazed at it. "Remember the scene where Michael Ontkean stripped tease on ice? That was hilarious!"

Inuyasha found himself chuckling at remembering that specific scene, but was mostly amazed that Amanda know of that movie. Most people hated it, and all the girls he knew despised it, yet this girl was someone of a 'dude'. "Most people think I suck for having these kinds of old movies." He started, pulling the DVD out of her hands and following her back to his room with the sodas in his other hand.

"Oh, don't fret too much. You _do_ suck…" She giggled when he cased her a dry look. "But not for your taste in movies." She rushed out; still giggling at the look he gave her.

"I saw a new side of you today Amanda Matsumoto." He spoke seriously. "You showed that the term 'looks are deceiving' can be quite possible and true."

"Glad I can help you in that department." Again, she stuck out her tongue at him, flopping down on the floor in front of the television where the gaming systems lay haphazardly in front of her. "What's your favourite movie off the top of your head right now?"

Inuyasha threw down the DVD and went to sit beside Amanda after turning on the television. "Off the top of my head? Hmmm…. I'd say Dazed and Confused, that 1993 movie with Ben Affleck."

"I don't fancy that very much, but it's good." She suddenly grinned when the previews on the game started showing up. "Beside, Ben Affleck being it in makes it that much enjoyable."

Inuyasha watched with humour as Amanda licked her lips salaciously at the thought of said actors. "You gotta be kidding me." He then rolled his eyes with a smirk. "My favourite line in that now is…"

"Oh wait – let me guess!" She placed an index finger against her thinned lips that were pursed, as if thinking hard when she furrowed her brows together. "Since you _are_ a guy, typically it would be that part where they talked about highschool girls…Um it was something about – "_That's what I love about these school girls…", _um wait – it was…"

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, a huge grin overtaking his face as he cut her off. "_I keep getting older, and they stay the same age._" He found his cheeks hurting him from grinning so much and so widely. "That's the million dollar line there."

"Ugh – men are so disgusting!" Amanda leaned over to Inuyasha, resting a hand on his thighs to keep her up while she snatched the big back of chips. "How would they like if some old geezer took an interest in _their_ highschool daughter?"

"You just don't get it…" He shook his head. "You and Kagome are just alike. You know she said the same thing to me?"

Amanda nodded her head with a roll of her eyes as she stuffed some chips in her mouth. "Great minds think alike…." She paused when he didn't reply, looking over at him to see the sad expression consuming his once happy one.

"Hey, didn't you call me here to distract you?" She smiled at him, goading him to do the same while placing the bag of chips in his face. "Let's just have some fun and then we can gradually figure things out."

"Hmmm…."

"Hey idiot!" She tried again, shoving the chips right in his face this time. "I'm here because you wanted to _use_ me as a distraction and I'm _letting_ you use me so do good and do what you set out to do from the beginning."

"Use you?" He whispered with a quirk of his brows. "You know I would never –…"

"Yea I know that." She smiled. "Now let's play some game and let me kick that ass of yours."

She winked at him playfully.

"You know what?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing the chips out of hands and taking a handful and stuffing it in his mouth. He threw the bag of chips in Amanda's laps, eating nastily while brushing off his hands and taking up his control. "I am going to _enjoy_ beating your cocky ass!" He bended his knees with his heels touching the ground alone and his elbows on his knees while gripping the control. "No mercy will be coming your way!"

Amanda watched Inuyasha with half lidded orbs, giving him her palm to talk to before taking up her control and going into her 'game mode.' "I think this will be my best win ever." She breathed excitedly, clicking on the character that goes by the name of _Hinata._

"With you choosing Hinata – there's no way you can possibly win." He gloated, choosing his character that goes by the name of _Kakashi_. "This dude is the best."

"It's amazing how you still end up downgrading the female species." Amanda's voice was cool, collective as she let Inuyasha choose the place for their showdown.

"Are you ready?" He questioned with a smile, looking at the way she sat with her legs apart and bended up right with her arm on her raised knees.

"_In 3…"_

"Ask yourself that question bighead." She grinned when the game system continued counting down. "Oh and you're also buying the movie tickets _and_ the snacks."

There was a loud computer voice that shouted 'fight!', and both teens eased forward a little, all ready focused on winning the game at hand.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I didn't really want to call you…" Kagome nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger, gnawing at her lips as she listened to the person on the other end of her call. "I know that you don't mind but it's just that… I feel like I'm using you."

_I cringed at the reply I got from Kouga. He knew I was using him to take my mind off of Inuyasha and now off of Inuyasha __**and**__ Amanda. I had to roll my eyes in disgust. The thought of Amanda and Inuyasha fucking, just five feet from my room made me coil in disgust._

_I tried not to even think of them together, but somehow my feet always seem to take me to my bedroom, right in front of my closed window. _

_I needed to get out._

"Are you sure, Kouga?" Kagome nibbled on her nails while nodding her head every few second. "You can come get me at ten thirty." She replied after a few seconds, looking at her clock that now read _9:30pm._

_Kouga is something special. I know he'd make a wonderful companion – and I hope that I'd grow to love him the way I love Inuyasha, or even close. I feel like the worst though, getting ready to go out with a guy who's not even in my heart just so I can take my mind off of the one who was in my heart, yet refuse to be in my life the way I wanted him to be._

_It was just a fucked up situation that I never thought I'd be in._

"What should I wear…?" Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome stood in front of her double door opened closet as she scanned in search for the wear of the night. With a purse of her lips in thought, Kagome couldn't help wondering if she should wear something casual or go all out to impress Kouga.

_I didn't want to lead on Kouga to much. I know he's not the type of guy to fall over someone based on how slutty they choose to dress. But then again, taming things down is so fucking boring and I find if I do that, a certain bastard would invade my mind!_

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome heard a female voice screamed, followed by some shuffle and then Inuyasha's manly chuckle while telling her to calm down.

_Okay, there's no way I'm dressing tame now. That fucking is openly displaying that shit, knowing that I can most likely hear them? What was his fucking plan?_

_At that very moment of my angered rambling, my blue orbs had caught site of a little black dress, and I smirked in delight before grabbing some red and purple Pastry shoes and putting them next to my bed, where the dress now lay upon._

_All I needed now was a good hair do, and some nice purple accessories – then I'll sure have some fucking fun!_

Kagome gave one final glare at her closed windows before stomping off into her master bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to make sure she didn't keep Kouga waited, and with her mother gone for the week she knew that she didn't really have to worry about parental control.

"I'm so sorry Kouga." She found herself whispering to the air, stripping down to nothing while she let the cold water run off before getting into the shower.

The cool water ran down her curvy form in a soothing manner, as if giving her the calm that she needed to end off the shitty day. She found herself replying the time in the little room, shuddering from the memory washing over her. There was no denying that Inuyasha was something special – that he was someone who was here for _her_, yet for some reason, it was just not happening.

_Somehow, I feel like I've made a wrong decisions and thinking like that is making my heart clench painfully. I know I'm just a young teen, but feeling so strongly for this one guy has to be real. When I look to the future all I see is that silver haired dude with me in his arms. It's all I see!_

_I still think that giving him space with show him how lonely it is with my by his side, but then all I keep seeing is Amanda – or even Kikyou replacing me and he's happy. The laughter across from my window is giving me doubts._

_The fucking doubts are only increasing by the second!_

_Argh!_

Kagome lifted her head to the water, her eyes close to block out the water rushing down from her shower. She ran her hands through her hair, her tears mixing silently with the water trickling down her face. "How do I go on living when Inuyasha is my life?"

She felt herself sinking to the ground, her arms wrapping around her bended knees as she curled into a bawl. "Why do I feel like I made a fucking mistake?" She shouted, praying that someone would answer her query.

_This is what one would call being pathetic, wouldn't you say the same?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You are such a cheat Inuyasha!" Amanda's luscious lips were parted in shock, now on her knees as she faced Inuyasha who held her control away from her while he beat her player to a pulp.

Inuyasha only chuckled, using a lean leg to keep her away from him while he pressed combos on he control crazily, irritating Amanda even more when the gaming system shouted 'Game Over.' He knew he was cheating, and he also knew that little innocent Amanda hated that fact. But what could he have done when the irritating chick was kicking his ass so badly that he felt every virtual move striking his pride directly.

"I can't fu –…"

"Oh? Oh?" Inuyasha's mouth opened in a wide 'O' as he paused the game, slanting his gaze towards Amanda. "Is that a curse word I hear coming out of your mouth?" He looked at Amanda who now had an irate scowl on her face with her arms folded tightly over her chest. "I had no idea my dear Amanda had such a dirty mouth."

Inuyasha shook his head at her while she pouted with evident annoyance. He has never met a girl who was so competitive in his entire life. When she was kicking his ass so easily, he could have swore that she was some football groupie as she cheered and woo'ed loudly each time she delivered a powerful combo that he failed to dodge in time. Though he beat her some times, he was ashamed to admit that her wins out numbered his greatly…. Like maybe some 30 – 12… and that just doesn't settle for someone like him, or for any guy in particular. Even though she only lost a little compared to him, the girl would get pissed and not talk to him until she beat him. Seriously – where have she been all his life?

"I so hate you right now!" She slapped his foot painfully, making him wince a little but never stopping him from cheating so openly. "You're still going to take me to the movies when we get the time you know."

He scoffed a little at her. "That'll be the day…" He mumbled under his breath, delivering another combo which took all of Amanda's player life instantly. "Oooooh! Game _ooooveeer!_" He shouted, jumping to his feet with his hands in the air. "And the winner goes to…. Kakashi!" He shouted in an octave voice, speaking in sync with the game.

Amanda huffed as she rose to her feet slowly, resting her hands on her narrow waist. "I can't believe you…" She gawked. "Here I thought you were a _man_…" She started, stalking towards him slowly. "Do you even have all the ingredient of a man, or are you just the type who can't use it too well."

Inuyasha's laughter died down as he glared at her. "What the fuck are you getting at bighead?" He shifted his body to face her short form, taking a closer step towards her.

"Oh? Did I hit a _sensitive_ spot there?" Amanda giggled, poking his naked pecks playfully which got a twitch out of him each time.

"Yo, stop that…" He twitched again when she poked his peck, crossing his arms across his chest and using his palms to hide his pecks from her prying fingers.

With her lips being held captive between her teeth, she started shaking her head at the imagine Inuyasha was posing at that moment. He looked like a girl who had lost her top and had to hide her boobs with her hands. The look was a classic, especially with Inuyasha's long mane all messed up from his _cheating_ antics.

"Okay, I'll stop alright… Jeez, don't get that panty in a bunch now."

"Panty?" He scoffed. "Miss…!" He paused when Amanda held up her ands to silence him.

"Hey… no judgments… You are what you are."

Turning her back on him, she hid her huge grin just in time at seeing such an annoy expression on his visage. He was so easy to rile up that she couldn't help but be tempted – and he so deserve it for what he did! The dude was a complete cheat!

Amanda moved forward to get the DVD from where Inuyasha had placed it, but she was suddenly stopped by the force of someone grasping her long tresses.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, her hands instantly going to her head. "Let go of my hair dammit!"

"Or what?" He brazenly asked, tugging slightly on her hair for good measures. Again, Amanda was actually the first girl he'd met whose hair was a good length longer than his, and her hair's beauty also challenged his. He knew how much she love her hair, and that's exactly why he always found himself going for the hair so he could make a clear point.

"So God help me…" She gritted out, turning around to face him, but stopped with a small whimper when he tugged in the opposite direction of where she was going.

Inuyasha laughed.

Amanda mocked his laughter as she saluted him with her middle finger.

"Wow… This new side of you is quite intriguing." His laughter only increased. This new part of Amanda made him extra comfortable around her and he was glad for the circumstances – even though they were not to his favour – that caused Amanda to come over so they could hang out; something they never really did unless it was during school times.

"I'm glad I entertain you." She smiled stiffly, even though he couldn't see her. Amanda eased back slowly towards him, to get closer to him and before he could make a move, she punched in right in his jewels. "How's the entertainment coming along?"

When he released her hair in favour of cupping his bruised balls, she found her self giggling like some crazed bitch as she massaged her scalp in the process.

"You're such a bitch!"

She only giggled more, amused at the high pitched voice that escaped his lips. "Yea… I know." She sighed and walked off after patting him lovingly on the head. "It takes one to know one…" Her giggle faded as she moved further away from her friend.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome brushed her hair back into a high pony-tail, adding a purple clip on butterfly on the tail of her hair. She grinned in the mirror, fixing her boobs more in the dress before easing down and lacing up her shoes.

_I looked damn good, if I do say so myself. I couldn't help the grin that stretched my glossy lips as I fixed my shoes. Man, I had such a huge love for Pastry and Apple Bottom shoes that I just never could help myself with the amount of shoes I bought._

_I guess have a successful mom who barely finds time to come home does have its perks._

Getting up, Kagome looked at the clock that read _10:10pm_, knowing that Kouga would be on his way soon. So as not to keep him waiting, she sprayed some perfume on her and some between her legs with a light giggle before heading outside to wait for him.

As soon as she came outside though, she saw Amanda leaving Inuyasha's house, and she couldn't help the shocked look that was being displayed so openly on her face.

_I'd expect her to stay the night – this is a first._

_But then again she was such an innocent bitch that she possibly can't say she's sleeping out – her dear daddy might have a heart attack if he knew what his little princess was doing._

"Kagome!" Amanda called with an enthusiastic wave of her hand. "Wow…" She gasped, looking Kagome up and down as she made her way over to her. "You look hot…"

Kagome rolled her eyes blatantly at her, turning her head from her as not to talk to her. She didn't want to even _smell_ the familiar scent that would probably be wafting off of her.

"So…" Amanda started, rocking back and forth on her heels with a grin on her face. "Going out tonight?"

"And what's it to you?" Kagome rudely asked, still not looking at her. Kagome couldn't stomach to look at Amanda with that ridiculous expression on her face, since every time a girl was with Inuyasha – they're face spoke high volumes of their sinful actions.

"Wow… I never knew you took the term bitch to such level."

_What the fuck did she just say to me?_

_Hearing Amanda speak like this… It was a first, especially since she portrayed such an innocent image._

This time Kagome slowly turn her head to face Amanda, a twitch in her orbs. "Oh, so the little hussy found the balls to talk dirty just 'cause she just got some bud?"

Kagome was perplexed as to why Amanda was currently laughing. Did she find it amusing? Well Kagome had to admit that most girls don't give a fuck about being called names – as long as they got what they wanted, which was Inuyasha himself.

"You know I never really liked you to begin with." Amanda sighed loudly, drowning out Kagome's annoyed profanity as she stretched towards the sky. "Hey, do you remember the first time we met?"

Kagome sure as hell didn't answer her; she just glared hotly at her with a twitch in her mouth, just itching to verbally abuse this bitch, maybe even _physically_ if she pushed her buttons too much.

"There was this party…" Amanda started, ignoring the hatred radiating off of Kagome. "I was new back then, but my cousin – Rushka; she's a senior at school – dragged me with her, saying that it would be good to try and get to know some people before my first day at school." A sigh left her plush lips as she thought back to that night. "I have never seen so many drunken young teens cramped up in such a small house before." Looking over at the silent Kagome she pursed her lips. "I didn't want to 'follow the crowd'… So I refused a drink from a really drunk girl." Shaking her head with a slight smile on her face she continued to rock back and forth on her heels. "The moment I refuse that drink was the start of a humiliating night…."

_I have no fucking idea why this bitch is talking to me – and I wish she would disappear, go home or even go back to Inuyasha._

_As long as she leave me the fuck alone!_

"The girl started blabbering on and on – calling me names as if she knew me!" She laughed, but the laughter was pained. "She had almost everyone as the audience, humility me because of my mixed race… because of the way I was built." This time Amanda's voice broke. "I don't have a doubt in my mind that I'm pretty, but even so, it hurt me a lot – especially since I was new. I kept asking myself 'is this the life I want to experience – to live with and always be cautious if I refuse something?', and then it happened." Her brows knitted together. "Next thing I knew – my whole body was drenched in liquor – ice-cold smelly liquor – and everyone just stood their laughing at me – just laughing…."

_I felt an ounce of sadness for Amanda. Seeing that she went through that, on her first night out was really something to feel for. But still – I didn't like her any less._

Kagome found eyes being held captive with Amanda's hazel orbs that held a hint of sadness. "That girl who humiliated me that night… Was _you_, Kagome."

_No… No fucking way would I do something so cruel! I know at times I can get a little wild when I'm drunk, but I would never humiliate someone…._

_I just…._

_I wouldn't!_

"It's okay if you don't remember or believe me." She shrugged. "You were pretty messed up that night. All I could do was run outside in shame, crying my eyes out at the mean people." Amanda's gaze drifted towards Inuyasha's house. "The only person who cared enough to bring me towels and apologize for your rudeness, was Inuyasha." She smiled widely. "I think that's when I started to believe love at first site was possible." Amanda started to giggle like a true teen that was crazily in love with a guy.

_I envied her pureness and honesty, but at the same time that was what really angered me and pushed me to hate her – even if it was just a little._

_But the more she spoke of that night, the more I remember Inuyasha chewing off my aching head the next day about my rudeness – though he never specifically told me what went down and I didn't really pry. _

_Parties were always fucked up and I tend to get that way depending on the mood._

Kagome was suddenly pulled out of her train of thoughts when Amanda's laughter died down, though she still giggled a little.

"After that day though, he never really spoke to me." She sighed sadly. "He never remembered me, but I did – I could never forget him…"

"Look your little walk down memory lane is cute and all…" Kagome started with a shake of her head. "But I don't care, alright?"

"I know you don't." Amanda then looked angrily at her, but then sighed as the anger died down. She couldn't really waste her energy on feeling angry at Kagome. If she was to look at the situation at Kagome's point of view she could very well understand her, but at the same time Amanda might be the stupid one to stay by Inuyasha's side still. Her way of dealing with the situation is by being close to him to ward of some girls while at the same time making him hurt by being with other guys.

Amanda shrugged again. "I just wanted to tell you that Inuyasha and I didn't do anything." She smiled sadly. "I should be telling you the opposite to make you angry – and rub a lie in your face but I know how Inuyasha feels about you." When Kagome turned her face stubbornly from her she couldn't help but smile a little wider. "Inuyasha has eyes only for you – I've notice that for a long time now and don't plan on messing up anything – I'm not that kind of person."

When Kagome didn't reply to her, or even look her way, Amanda found herself fiddling with her hands.

"I hope Inuyasha and you get together." She started walking off, heading towards her car. "I'd hate him to be with someone else, knowing that I gave up my love just so you guys can be happy."

_That girl is __**fucked**__in the head._

_Yet, I still couldn't help the slight smile that touched my lips._

_I didn't want to ponder much on this, right now I was trying to get Inuyasha out of my head – for the night at least, (though how can I when I was bursting with joy inside, knowing that Inuyasha and Amanda didn't have sex?)._

_I exhaled loudly, silently watching as Amanda sped down the road in her car and seconds after I was smiling widely as Kouga's ride neared me._

_Just let go Kagome…. Let go and forget about that idiot Inuyasha – even if it's just for one night._

Kagome grinned when Kouga got out of his ride to open her door for her, feeling like a princess out of a fairy-tale movie.

"You're dressed for clubbing." Kouga noted with a smirk that showed a hint of his dazzling teeth. "Are you up for it?"

Looking him over hungrily, Kagome licked her lips at his choice of wear. Though it was simple he pulled it off in the sexiest way possible. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with three of the top buttons undone and a pair of black faded jeans that hugged him in all the right places. "You look delicious Kouga…" Kagome giggled when he blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Oh really?" She laughed, waiting for him to come around in the driver's seat.

They both gazed at each other as their laughter died down.

"Let's have some fun and leave the problems behind." He whispered, grasping her small hand in his while he started up the car.

_My only response was to squeeze his hand in reply with a content smile on my visage._

_Yes Kouga, let's enjoy the night and have endless fun._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thank you guys so much for the reviews – They really make my day… hence why I found it in me to update this (which only took me about 5hrs xD lol... I paused in between)

Be sure to tell me what you guys think…. **REVIEW!**

I really find that they motivate me… and it's so not fair when you beg for an update and the reviews aren't even a lot ((pouts))


End file.
